Don't Stand So Close to Me
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Roxanne goes to school thinking that it will be the same as every year. Same teachers same learning.But is shocked to find a new DATDA's teacher, one that takes her interest instantly.Roxanne knows what she wants and thats her teacher Professor Winchester
1. Chapter 1

" Common will you Fred, I do not want to be late for the train _again_. It seems like every year you become slower and slower." I hissed, looking back at my lagging brother.

" You know how Dad likes to stall when we get to the train anyways. He always has to take too long to say all of his goodbyes to us." Fred, my older bother bickered.

" No. He likes to say all of his goodbyes to _you_. He couldn't give a care in the world about me." I sighed, seeing the truth in my brothers eyes. He knew I was right.

" He worries about you too and you know it. He just _likes _me better because _I _get into more trouble at school then you do!" Fred laughed as he messed up my hair by raking his long fingers through it.

" Oh, cause _that's _such an honorable thing." I laughed as I moved my suitcase into place and ran through platform 9¾.

" Wait up kids!" My father called as he made his way through the portal. " Can you believe it Angelia? It's our sons _last _year at Hogwarts."

" And our _daughters _second to last year. Soon they'll be all grown up, making choices, and picking a career!" My mother nearly sobbed.

" Dad, we've _really _gotta go. The train is bound to leave any minute and I really wanna go find my friends." I said, looking at the faces on the train.

" Yeah, I mean it looks like it's getting pretty crowded." Fred looked at the train with me. It seemed like there were a lot more kids then normal.

My father looked t the two of us. We looked the same as we did when we were kids, just a little taller and without any of the baby fat holding us down. I was still short with a thin face and big brown eyes. While my brother was tall, straight and dark red hair, and vivid blue eyes that made all of the girls look at him. We were complete opposites in every term of the word. Whatever DNA he got is lost inside of my body and the same goes for him. The only thing that we _have _in common in the hair color, dark red, a mixture of both parents put into one. Looking at the two of us, you would never be able to tell that we were even related, let alone were brother and sister.

Looking over at our parents we could see the sadness forming in their faces. Another year would go by in a blink of their eyes. My father always took it hard when we went away to school, but you could tell in the letter he sent that he was proud of us for all we did – or in some cases did not do –. I remember _we _were proud that I had gotten a detention, he had wrote the same thing to Fred when he had gotten his first, but we both agreed that it could not have been our mother that was the other part of this _we_. But never really figured out who the other one was. My father smiled as he brought the both of us into a hug, squishing us into his chest for a moment before releasing us into my mother arms, who did the same thing.

" Have fun you two!" My mother cried as we ran onto the train.

" Be _good_." My father laughed as we climbed up the stairs onto the Hogwarts express.

" God I _hate_ coming back from summer break?" I sighed as we shuffled through the train.

" Why, because it always seems to end so quickly?" Rose, my cousin asked as we moved to one of the empty areas.

" No because it means that I have to listen to my parents act like they really care that we're leaving again." I sighed, putting my feet up on the seat across from me.

" Oh, common Roxy, you know that they care about us. It's just that they have a lot going on right not because of the boom for pranking supplies." Fred stated.

" Oh shut up." I sighed back. " Anyone seen Scorpius yet?" I said looking around the train one of my friends, one that I have had since first year.

Scorpius Mafloy did not seem like the person that I would be friends with. Everyone thought that we may become mortal enemy's or something because of the past. Things that could not be changed by either of us, or by anyone now. But we instantly clicked with one another, having one of the bonds that would never be able to break. No one understood why we were able to relate to one another, but it just seemed so right. He was my best friend in the world. Nothing could every change that. Scorpius looked a lot like his father in his prime. The blond hair and blue eyes, the height, and even the way that he talked seemed to be like his father. He idolized that man more then anyone else in the world.

" I think that he's getting some things on board before we leave them behind. You know how paranoid he gets about his things." Rose laughed.

" Very true. But who can blame him after the elves left almost all of our luggage on the platform second year!" I smiled, remembering how every flipped out.

" So have you heard?" Albus, another cousin, said as he entered the room.

" Heard of _what_?" I asked.

" We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year!" He smiled as he sat down next to me.

" What's new? It seems like we have a new one every three years or so." Fred said, digging out one of his camera's out of his backpack.

Though the curse of the DATDA's teacher had been broken at the end of the second war, it did not mean that we had just _one _teacher. No, since we have been there it seems like we have had more then 50! _Though to be honest I think that may be a little short. _Every few years the old teacher we retire or quite from the position and we would be forced to get a new teacher, who would have to learn all of our names all over again, and we would have to learn in a brand new way, _their _way. I hated getting new professors because of that. They always became worse and worse as the years went on though. Fred and I gave a sickness potion to the teacher _three times _before she even noticed that she was being poisoned and each time she was only out for less then a week.

" Any idea who it is?" I asked.

" Some new wizard from America." Albus replied.

" America! Where? New York? DC? Where?" I smiled, always wanted to go to America.

" Someplace in the middle of the US. . . Kansas?" He looked down at his shoes, trying to remember. " Yeah that sounds right. Kansas."

" Rose, we have a hick on our hands." I smiled as I nudged my sister.

Scorpius met up with us after we had gotten off of the train, telling us how he had met the new teacher that we would be having at our school. Trying to tell every little detail that there was about the man, but nothing could relate to seeing him in person. The teacher that would we be learning from was a _giant _- not really, but I mean he was tall enough to be a giant! - , taller then anyone I had ever seen in this school, wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He had long brown hair and a smile that shocked every student as they starred at the man. I thought my heart would stop as he started to walk over to me, eyes directly on mine.

" Hi there, I'm Sam Winchester – Professor Winchester. How do we get to the school?" This statement made me laugh a little, confusing the tall man.

" Nice to meet you Professor Winchester, I'm Roxanna Weasly. Well, to get the to school, you have to take a carriage ride there- unless you want to take a boat ride with all of the first years." I blushed.

" A carriage ride. And where would we find those carriages?" He asked, looking around the herds of children.

" Over there by the woods." I smiled, pointing and trying to keep eyes contact. _God he was a beautiful creature. _

" Thanks." He smiled as he started to walk off.

" Professor?" I smiled.

" Yeah?" He asked, looking back with another smile on his face- this one more of a smirk.

" Wrong woods." I laughed as he turned around and started to walk into a different direction. I walked beside him. " They did not tell you a lot about. . .well anything. . . did they?" I asked.

" No. They really didn't." He sighed. " How could you tell?"

" Well, to be honest. No one around here wears _that_. I have never seen a professor wear anything like that _ever_. And usually the teachers do not come on the train _with _the students to get to the school." I smiled and shrugged. " Wanted to make a different first impression on the students?" I smiled.

" Yeah, you can say that for sure" He laughed, the laugh sounded true and so full of joy. " Well thank you Roxanna Weasly." We were at the carriages and my family was waiting at another carriage.

" If there is anything else that you need, anything, let me know Professor Winchester. Especially if you need help trying to find your own classroom." I laughed.

" _Good one_." He laughed.

I walked over to my carriage, contentious about my every move, thinking that i had eyes on me now more then every before. I wanted to make sure that I looked good, that there was nothing about me that was unattractive, for the first time I really cared about what I looked like. I brushed my hair out when I made my way and sat down next to Scorpius and Rose on the carriage and smiled as I caught eyes with the Professor, looking away immediately. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and pooling there. What were all of these emotions that I was feeling? I looked over at Scorpius, who was looking from me to the carriage with Professor Winchester in it and then back to me, with a smile on his face.

" Shut up." I whispered, blushing even more.

" Oh wow. That was quick." Scorpius nudged me and smiled.

" What did the two of you say to one another?" Rose asked.

" I missed _something _didn't I?" Fred asked, looking up from his camera.

" You just missed me being socially awkward with our new teacher. Don't worry about it at all." I smiled as I looked down at my shoes.

" I think that she has a _crush _on the new professor." Albus said as I kicked him.

" Look at her blush. What did the two of you say to one another?" Rose asked.

" We just exchanged greetings, I told him where to get on to go to the school, and that was mostly it. I mean there was not a lot of anything else to it." I shrugged, somewhere inside wishing there had been more. " He was pretty friendly as well."

" He picked _you _ out of everyone else there! He must have had _some _type of connection to you!" Rose smiled.

" A girl can hope on that one." I smiled.

We welcomed in the new year with the feast we had every year. The one that welcomed the first years of every kind to the school and showed the others that they were still welcomed here as a home. I could not help but to look over every feature of the man, looking at the strong jaw line that he had, the way that his muscles flexed in his neck every time that he laughed, just a little, and the color of his eyes. The way that they could catch you and send you into a pool of hazel blend. His lips caught me over everything else though, they seemed so perfectly shaped, symmetrical with every other part of his body. They other teachers starred at him as the students did, it seemed like everyone was in shock of this new man that was here from across the country. The headmaster gave a small speech about the man and they allowed us all to eat our meals in peace. But I could not help but to look up every now and that, feeling as if I were being watching, to find his eyes catching with mine. I would blush, push the hair out of my face, and act like I was deep in a conversation.

After dinner was over, while all of the first years were being shown around the school, the girls and I made our way to the girls sleeping area and sunk into what would be my newest bed for the year- right in between Rose, and a friend of mine, Hannah. We all listened to one another's summer and started to play around with all of the different things that I had snuck out of my fathers prank shop. Trying out all of the different noises that we could make and Seeing how purple we could make our faces before we would have to have a drink of water. Late in the night more of the girls had falling asleep at the foots of their beds, too tried to even move to get their pillows to support their heads. Gossiping could really take a lot out of a girl.

" So, what do you see in that tall giraffe anyways?" Hannah asked, as k took out my sketchbook.

" What _can't _you see in that _tall giraffe_?" I smiled. " I mean did you see all of those muscles under that shirt just begging to come out? Cause I know that I took notice when he stood up during the feast tonight."

" She noticed a lot more then that when he came over and talked to her." Rose smiled. " Even gave him her _full_ name." Hannah gasped.

Everyone knew that I hated the name Roxanna, it just seemed way to formal. I liked the name Roxy a lot more then Roxanna, Roxanna just sounded like an old time song that you would sing to a child, or a black and white film about a prostitute. It just did not fit with my personality at all. But when it came out with Professor Winchester it seemed so right. When he said it it made me want to have everyone call me that name. But then again, it made it seem more special that he was the only one that called me that, even the other professors called me Roxy, it was really the only thing that they every heard me be called, the only thing that I wrote down on all of my papers. But with this new man- it seemed so right in every way, it seemed like he could have called me anything and I would be saying that was my name within the day. I had no clue what had washed over me.

" Who cares? It's only a name? I mean, if you met someone as gorgeous as he is, wouldn't you want to be formal with him?" I smiled. " He deserves something as well as a full name. Don't you agree?" I was talking to myself at this point. Both Rose and Hannah was sound asleep in their beds, heads popping our from the end of their blankets. Sometimes I wondered how long I have been thinking before I had come back to life.

I shuffled to get into a sitting potion and started to sketch out the one thing that I had been promising Fred that I would draw for awhile now. Fred was more of the photographer, he would take the pictures of many different things, flowers, birds, family, and then I would draw them for him. I loved to draw and was good at it as he was with his pictures. We made a team like that, while he liked to take pictures in only black and whites, I gave them color and life into them. Today was a picture of our youngest cousin Lily. She had a flower in her hair, one of the big ones that took up almost all of her ear and hid most of her red hair. She was smiling right at the camera and gave a little bit of a wave. It was the day at the beach- the one day that all of the family gets together and goes to the beach right before school started back up once again. The beach was behind her and you could see the rest of the family wondering the beach around. It was her first time that she would be excited to come to school. And most likely the last time she would be excited for school.

Soon though, everything but the details were done of the photo and I found myself drawing something completely different. They eyes of Professor Winchester were now starring up at my from the paper. It was only a little sketch, but I had memorized the color and the star that he would give to you, as if he was analyzing you as much as you were with him. He seemed to be a close book that no one would be able to get through, he seemed like the type that would only talk to people that he was close to. I knew that I was going to break that wall from the moment that I started to draw him, I wanted to be close to his man. Needed to know more and more about him. I do not know what had gotten into me, everyone says that it's the teenage hormones that just took a liking to an older man. But I think that it was something different- something that cannot be described with the human body- it was love at first sight. Something that you cannot break apart from or stop with words of violence.


	2. Chapter 2

" I have never been so interested about learning a new spell before." I smiled as we walked through the crowded halls towards the great hall for dinner. " I mean I love playing dumb so that the teacher has to _come _over and show me how to do it."

" Even though you have always been the highest graded student in the whole class." Hannah smiled. Waving over to Fred as we sat down with the rest of our Gryffindor house mates.

Hannah had always and a big crush on Fred since the first day that we came to the school and became friends. She once told me that ' it was like seeing my future in a boys eyes. Love at first sight.' I always would laugh at her and tell her she was crazy. But she promised me that one day she would be marrying my bother and we would become sisters because of that. Though we were as close to sisters now, she wanted to be Mrs. Fred Weasly more then anything in the world. I did not know what she saw in my brother other then the fact that he made her laugh, which was always a turn on in Hannah's mind, but other then that, they seemed to have no real connection. But in Hannah's mind their were soul mates, a crush that would not let go, no matter how hard you tried to pull away from it. Hannah thought that she could brush off the Fred fixation but dating someone new, Felix Longbottom, another fellow Gryffindor and son of the herbology professor. It did nothing though, she still had extreme feelings for my brother and then soon broke it off.

" Well sorry that I like to be able to feel stupid for only a mere moment, if it gets me closer to that body, I'll do it every second of every day!" I laughed, taking my place next to my family.

" Who are we talking about?" Fred asked.

" Professor Winchester." Hannah tried to mimic me.

" _Still_?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes at the both of us. " I think that your theory of having a new teacher needs to be worked on."

" I am missing something and I know it." Fred asked, looking from face to face.

" Their girls Fred." Albus cut in. " You know as well as anyone that they will talk about the newest person they find."

" You can say that again! Specially' when they are _that _cute." Rose smiled, looking over to the teachers table.

" He's a Taurus, his element is earth, and his planet is Venus." I smiled.

" How do you know all of this stuff?" Fred asked.

" I know things." I shrugged.

" When she becomes obsessed with one thing, you know how wells she looks at every detail of that thing. No matter if it's a band or learning to play guitar. You know that she obsesses until she knows _everything, _it's just this time its a real person." Rose smiled, looking over at the table of teachers. " Who happens to be looking over in this direction."

" Man I would love to have a detention with that man." I sighed, twirling my spaghetti around with my fork.

It was true what they said about me and obsessing- though I called it simply learning. I could tell you everything about any of my favorite bands, I even knew where some of them lived as a child. I liked to know things about the people that I looked up to and idolized. When it came to the guitar, I was able to learn it easily, but it was the fact of knowing all of the different chords, when you were supposed to play a major or minor that would get to me. I failed to learn to play that, though I could tell you every single note on the instrument and when a certain type of guitar first came out. I knew things and could remember them, that was the thing that made me different for many other people. Most could look up things and remember them for a week, I could remember them for years, word for word.

" What do you think that he did before he came to work here?" I asked.

" No one knows really, I mean I'm guessing that the headmaster knows everything about him- but not even the other Professor trust him because no one knows anything about him. Like he just showed up one day!" James smiled, moving his glasses back onto the bridge of his noise.

" Who cares where he came from or anything before this, I want to make today and tomorrow matter." I smiled.

" You are so sick!" Rose sighed, moving around her plate of food.

" How's Lily holding up?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

" Pretty good, I mean she's made friends faster then we could get a single detention and loved the fact that she is not in the same house as us! That outcast."

Lily was one of the only members of our family that was not placed into Gryffindor. She had always told us that she was different and knew it. We all would laugh and tell her that she would be welcomed into the house like a family member – well maybe because at times it felt like we were half of the house house!- and everything would be fine. But she would constantly say that she would not be placed into the house with us. So when she got placed into the Ravelclaw house, all of our mouths hit the floor. But she was not alone that year to be placed in Ravenclaw, she had her own friends there that we had all known since they were born. Luna Lovegood's children Lorcan and Lysander Scamander,

we can known the twins it seemed like forever, they had really become a part of the family.

" She seems happy over there." Fred smiled.

" It's kind of scary." I laughed as she looked over and waved.

" Too happy for an outsider." James smiled.

We all ate and talked. Telling one another about all of our new classes and everything that we always seemed to do at the beginning of a new term. We would soon start to grow distant from one another, the same as every year, until Quidditch called as all back together. It seemed to be a thing that all of the family got into really. We all loved to either watch of play the sport. Fred, James, Rose, and Victorie, another cousin, were all on the team. Fred always made me take pictures of the whole game, even when they lost he loved looking over the pictures. I loved to watch them, examine the way that they would play and practice for each game. I loved to know everything about the sport, but knew that there was no place in the sport for someone like me. Someone who could barely stay on a broom, let alone ride around on one doing who knows what. Some people are born gifted, being able to do so many things, I, am not one of those people.

We all made out ways back into our common rooms to start the homework that we already had, it had not been even a week into the school year and I already had a five page paper due by the end of the week about nocturnal night creatures that only live in the southern rim of Africa and an oral examination about one of the spells we had learned, meaning that we would have to show how well we would be able to use it under pressure. Though Professor Winchester was cute, he gave a lot of work. Rose and Hannah got right down to doing their homework, while Fred and I did our artistic thing around the windows of the common room. We always put off our homework and essays till the very last minute, procrastination was in our blood, or at least thats the excuse that seemed to work the best. I was coloring in one of my final pictures.

" Please tell me that she is not coloring in a picture of _him_." James sighed as he came out of his homework state, shaking the others out of theirs as well.

" Nope." I smiled as I showed them a picture of a very details tiger lily.

" Wow. Wasn't expecting _that_." James sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

" I need to go talk a walk, be back later." I sighed as I got up, holding my sketchbook in one hand and pencil case in another and started to walk out of the room.

" What if you get caught?" Albus asked.

" What are they gonna do? Give me a detention?" I asked, looking back at the child.

" That'd be a new record for you. Just don't go too far okay?" Fred asked, trying to be the big brother he was supposed to be.

" Until yours who got a detention on the first day, two years ago. Besides I was thinking about going into the forbidding forest and running around looking for werewolf's or vampires!" I said giving Fred a look.

" Be back soon, you brat." He smiled.

Though it was against the rules to be outside of your common rooms after dinner, unless you had a reason like being head boy or girl, or having a late night class, I seemed to wander around the halls, endlessly for hours without being noticed. I loved watching all of the pictures move around their frames, into others and talking to them, seeing the way that the light was different at night, when you were not rushing off to a class or to a friend. Most of the time I would stay in the hallways deep into the night, drawing pictures of the ghosts or of the moving statues.

The ghosts knew me very well around this school, some where even the ghost from a war that went on here, a war that my father battled in. I guess that you could say that there were a lot more ghosts in the school now because of the war, but that just means more people that are here when you need them, people that want to _be_ at school. I swear, if you turn a corner quickly, sometimes you will see him standing there, watching over you. I know that it's just my uncle, Fred, that is watching over us. But it still shocks me that he's there, watching over the family. I have more then often gone looking for him through the castle, trying to be able to talk to him a little more, but never have been able to find his hiding spot. Tonight I was going to try the towers of the schools, places that had been a lookout for the soldiers around. I hoped that tonight would be the night that he would come out of hiding, allow me to talk to him, to get to know him.

" Out early tonight, aren't we Miss Weasly?" Asked one of the paintings, a mother with a newborn child in her arms.

" I could not stand to listen to my family's silence for another moment!" I sighed, stopping at one of the bases for the stairs. " It was driving me _crazy_!"

" Well do not venture too far out tonight, there are Professors around every corner, looking for students to be out of bed." The painting smiled at me. " I think that they know that we are all hiding something from them."

" Well thanks for not ratting me out. It really means a lot to me." I smiled.

" Anything for you dear, you keep us up to date about everything that is going on, we do not get a lot of attention during the day!" Some said, entering the painting. An elder woman from a few paintings above.

" So what is the news lately?" The elder woman asked, sitting down in the setting of the painting, an old child's nursery.

" The new professor is even more beautiful once you get up close and in person with him. I made him help me learn a spell today and could see every muscle around him move. That man is ripped beyonds belief!" I blushed.

" Oh, I would love for hat man to make sweet masterpieces with me." Another painting, a younger woman, smiled as she moved around her painting.

" You and most of the other girls in the school." I looked up and said to her.

" And how is your cousin doing?" The older woman painting asked, changing the topic.

" She's doing great, for as much as we can tell. Because she got placed into Ravenclaw with her best friends." I shrugged. " Outcast."

" Oh Ravenclaw. What a good house to be in." The older woman smiled.

" Say, have you two seen him tonight?" I asked, looking around.

" Him who?" The younger, mother painting asked.

" Fred." I asked quickly.

" He went that way." he elder woman said, pointing to the towers.

" Thank you." I smiled, moving quickly as I could, nearly running up the stairs.

Ran up the stairs, not caring that I was running out of breath and it was becoming very hard to even run that fast, but still ran for as long as I could. Making my way all the way to the top the of highest tower. Thats where I found him, the man that I had always wanted to meet, the man that i knew so much about without even saying a word to him. I held my rapid breathing as I moved closer to the see-through man, trying to not scare him or allow him to run away. From the back, he looked like a younger version of my father, with a full ear. I moved into the tower with the man and smiled as I tried to come up with things to say, questions to ask. Honestly, I had doubted the word of the paintings, they were neverright, so today was a shock to me. As I moved closer to the man something dropped out of my hand, something that I could not pick up in time, a colored pencil.

" Who's there?" The ghost asked, turning around rapidly.

" Please don't leave!" I begged as the ghost started to turn to go through one of the walls. " I have so much to ask you about."

" You. . . you know who I am?" He asked.

" Of course I do! You are my fathers brother, my uncle!" I smiled as I took a step near the ghost. " You are Fred Weasly. The man that my very brother was named after, the twin brother of my father, George Weasly. My mothers first boyfriend." I laughed a little about the last part. " One of the best prankers that this school had ever seen."

" What types of pranks has George told you about?" He asked, moving back into the rooms with me.

" How you escaped from the school by lighting firecrackers and fireworks off during the OWLS. How you always liked to prank Grandmum and how much she always _hated _it." I smiled. " I never see Dad so happy unless he is talking about the good times you two had together. Fred- my brother Fred, looks exactly like you and Dad." It was completely true, put the three f them together and you would swear that they were twins the Fred's and Dad was their older brother.

" He named a child after me?" He asked, in shock.

" Oh common! Don't tell me that you have not been looking over us. I see you watching over s since the very first year that I came here, most likely since before we even _got _here." I said lightly.

" I don't know names that well. I cant remember them for the life of me, I guess even when they are my own name! Or I guess it never clicked that it was George's son and not someone else's kid in the family." He moved his hand through his hair. " How is everyone?"

" Great! If you can't tell because of the populations of gingers that are running through the school!" I laughed. " And how many detentions there are with one teacher during a night. Everyones great!"

" Good."

" Oh, by the way. I am Roxanna. George's second child, first and only daughter." I smiled and shrugged.

" You look more like your mother then you do George." Fred smiled. " Which wouldn't be a bad thing, if it didn't mean you would have _these _dashing looks."

" Oh your so funny!" I laughed.

" So what are you doing up here?" He asked.

" Honestly? Trying to find you."

" Why?"

" Because. I wanted to know all of the things that Father would not tell me about. What you were really like without all of the sadness wrapped along with it. I guess that I wanted to know all of my uncles." I smiled.

We sat and talked for what seemed like ages, I kept thinking about taking out my sketchbook and starting to draw many different things it in, but deiced against it because I may miss something important about one of the many stories about Fred and my father that had never been heard before. He told so many stories about pranking teachers, leaving school grounds before and after school had begun, just doing so many things that Dad would never had told Fred or myself about. They were funny stories that it seemed would have been told around Christmas time between the two brothers. I could see so much of the life my father had when Fred was alive and how all of it was stole from him with the death of his brother as well. Fred stopped mid-story and sat up from his hover-place and moved towards the stairs.

" Someone's coming." He whispered.

" Shit." I sighed and got up. There was no way to get off of the tower without using the stairs, without making a leap of faith.

" I could try and distract whoever it is, make them go back down the stairs until you can get back to the common room. Still in the same place right?" Fred asked, looking from the stairs to me.

" Yes, but theres no-"

" Who's up there?" A glimmer from a wand poked through the darkness.

" Use in it." I sighed, the voice still drumming through my brain.

" Well hello." The Professor smiled as he got up to the top of the stairs.

" Hello Professor Winchester." I smiled.

" Professor." Fred said in a joking tone.

" What are we doing up here, when we should be in our common rooms?" He asked.

" Trying to have a little family reunion." I smiled, looking down at my shoes.

" Well, couldn't you have done that during a different time?" The teacher asked.

" Nah." I replied.

" Why?"

" Because _he_-" pointing to Fred. " Never comes out during the day, I had to ask the paintings where he was to be able to get his moment with him!"

" So you are the one that the paintings are hiding?" He asked.

" Crap." I sighed.

" What am I going to do with you Miss Weasly?" Professor Winchester asked. _I could name a few things_. I smiled as I thought about it. " What's so funny?" He asked.

" Nothing!"

" Detention with me for a week and twenty points from Gryffindor.." He stated. " Now off to bed with you."

" Only for a week. Could have done better." Fred smiled and winked as I went by him. " See you later, Kid."

As I made my way back down to the common room, with Professor Winchester escorting me the whole way back down there, I could not help but to smile. I knew that within a week a lot of things could happen, alone, in a room with a teacher. But I knew the things that I wanted to happen and the things that were going to happen. They were different, but lead to the same thing by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

" So professor, what did you do before you decided to come across the ocean and decided to do this as a job?" I asked, trying to start another conversation.

" I- Well I traveled all across the US with my brother." The Professor said, looking over at me and smiling as if he had been told a funny joke.

" Well how did the two of you make money to travel?" I asked, curious.

" We would take jobs wherever we stopped, construction, plumbing, anything really." He said, not even looking up from the paper that he was grading.

" Interesting and-"

" Miss Weasly, I think that you have done enough for tonight. I will see you in the morning for class, and _do not _be late for detention again tomorrow night." Professor Winchester snapped, taking the exam that I was supposed to be grading and walking me out of his class.

" Like I said already- it was not my fault for being late today, I had to take Rose to the nurse because she had _another _anxiety attack!" I sighed. " She has those a lot when she has exams or papers due and that's kinda a lot."

" Well, just make sure that tomorrow she does not have an attack." He smiled, tapping my shoulder and walking me out of his classroom. " Now make sure that you go _straight _to your common room, and no stopping to say hello to _anyone_."

" I promise." I smiled as I waved him off and started to move down the stairs, towards the main entrance way. " But I never said that I would take the _shortest _way there."

" So how did it go with tall, dark, and handsome?" Someone said from behind, Fred.

" He is not that dark and he scolded me for being late. I have another whole week of detention because of being late for detention!" I laughed.

" That does not bother you any, does it?" He asked, moving along beside me.

" Not in the least!" I started to move up the stairs, towards the common room.

" You're missing something aren't you?" Fred asked from the bottom of the stairs.

" What?" I asked, looking at myself up and down and realized that I had forgotten my cloak in the dark arts classroom. " Fuck!" I yelled and started to run back down all of the stairs.

Fred was laughing and smiling as he floated next to me, following me all the way down the stairs and making sure that all of the halls were empty before allowing me to run straight into one of the Professors. I was running so fast that I nearly did not see a new person in the entrance way, someone that had not been there before when I had walked by before. When it crossed my brain to notice that he was not supposed to be there, I stopped dead in my tracks and looking back to the entrance way and debated going back to look at the stranger again. I kept looking from the way to the entrance and the way to the dark arts room, something in my gut telling me to go back to the way that I had already come from.

" What are you waiting for?" Fred hissed, looking around another hall for anyone.

" Did you see him?" I asked, starting to walk back towards the hall.

" Who him?" Fred asked.

" The one back there, the man." I moved a little quicker.

" No! We don't have any time for this anyways! Now common!" Fred tried to grab onto my arm, but went right through me.

" No, I wanna know who he is." I moved back into the entrance way.

" Hey! Can you help me." He said, making me jump.

" Um. . . what do you need?" I asked. " Are you a professor here?"

" No. I'm looking for my brother, Sam. Sam Winchester." My heart jumped a little.

" Also, how did you get in here if you are not a professor?" I asked.

" You really don't wanna know that, Hun." He smiled. " So can ya help me find his classroom?" He asked.

" Sure. . ." I smiled. " This way."

" What's your name?" He asked.

" Roxy Weasly." I sighed out.

" I'm Dean." He put out his hand and shook mine.

" Pleasure to meet you Dean."  
>We did not speak a lot, just moved quickly through the hallways, making sure that we would not be caught by teachers. I did not want to be caught out of bed at this time, with someone that I was unsure should even be in the school, and because I just did not want to really talk to the man. He most likely just did not want to be caught in the school at all. Fred would give me little looks even few seconds from in hidden spots where this brother would not be able to see him.<p>

Dean had very vivid features. He had this beautiful green eyes that you could see even in this darkness, eyes that you could stare into for hours at a time, just like this brothers. But Dean had a lot more scruff on his face, looking like he had not slept for days and very stressed. His jaw line was the first thing that caught me though, it was so strong, so very. . . very defined. His noised had been broken many times, you could tell just from slightly looking at him, it had been broken at least three times, at least. His top lip was very thing, his bottom just a little bit thicker, but prefect with the rest of his face. He wore a necklace around his neck that hung just so perfectly around his neck. Dean would most definitely be going in my scrapbook, just behind his brother.

" This is the Defense Against the Dark Arts room." I smiled as I knocked on the close door before walking in. " Professor Winchester?"

" Yes?" The Professor asked from the top of the stairs, leading into his room.

" I forgot my cloak in here and then I found him-" I turned and pointed to the man behind me. " He said that he was your brother and was looking for you." The professor's face completely changed into a shocked look.

" Dean." Was all that the professor could say.

" Hey Sammy." Dean smiled as he moved through the rows of desks.

" I'll just take this." I smiled at I grabbed my cloak. " See you in the morning Professor." I waved and the moved quickly out of the classroom, bumping into one of the last desks and cursing out loud.

I did not go to my common room though, I needed to know what was going on. Why this stranger was in the school and how in the world he had gotten into it. I wanted to know a million things about this stranger and how he knew _my _professor. They seemed to be so closely bonded that at first the only thing that they did was just stare at each other, Dean just smiling and Professor Winchester just starring at him. Then Sam moved down the stairs and nearly tackle him in a hug, Dena was limber though, he did not have to even move a muscle to be able to hold onto his brother. At that moment it was easy to tell that these two were brothers.

They had the same facial features, the same hair, and the same smile when they looked at one another. They also seemed to have the same standing position, strong and tough. Though Sam was much taller then his brother, it seemed that Dean would be the older brother, the way that he even looked at Sam, you could tell that he was watching over all of the things that the Professor did. Though they had just seen one another, Dean was already watching over his younger brother like a hawk, like he would never allow anything bad to happen to the man standing next to him. They did not speak for a while, they just hugged and then starred at each other, not saying a word about anything.

" How did you get here?" Sam sighed, sitting at his desk.

" Cas. How else would I get here?" Dean replied, taking a students seat. Rose's from my class.

" What do you need?" Professor Winchester asked.

" Finally they are getting done to some good questions." Fred smiled, peaking through the doorway hole along with me.

" Right?" I whispered.

" Sam, you know that you don't belong here-" Dean moved around, looking at the whole classroom. " I mean really, look at all of this! People calling you _Professor. _I mean do you know how many ghosts I have seen around here, just wondering freely out and about, creatures running around that should not be!"

" Dean! How many times do I have to tell you that this place is different then all of the things that we see at home! How many times do I have to tell you that this is where I went to school! This is how place for you to be!" Sam hissed. " You are a Muggle, you should not be here!"

" I don't give a damn of what I am! I would come and find you no matter where the hell in the world you were! You know all of the things that I have done to you!" Dean hissed back.

" This is getting even more interesting." Fred smiled.

" I let a Muggle into the school!" I Questioned.

" Dean, this is where I belong. I love being here and teaching kids things! You know how know much I wanted to go to school here, how I had to _pay _for all of the things that I needed to go here. How much Dad hated the fact that I was like Mom!" Sam frowned. " He thought that when you didn't get your letter that it would mean the same thing for me!"

" You know that Dad wanted you to go to school here, but there was just no way to pay for it and go hunting for whatever killed Mom at the same time. You know there was no way for him to pull it off." Dean said, trying to stick up for his own father.

" Dad had no clue what killed Mom and just went around on a vengeance mission, killing whatever got in his way, and sending us to Bobby's whenever he could!" Sam yelled.

" Most likely because whatever killed Mom following her from over here over to Kansas when her whole family moved! Whatever monster gets away with everything over here killed Mom. _That's _why Dad didn't want you to go to school here!" Dean hit his fist on the table.

" No Dean. Creatures are different around here, they are not the same types of monsters as the ones that we have back at home." The professor replied.

" Right." Dean frowned.

" So where's Cas?" Sam asked, looking around.

" He said that he had to go look over the school before joining with us." Dean smiled a little.

" And how are the two of you. . . you know?" Sam asked, giving Dean and look that I had never seen before.

" We're fine Sammy." Dean sighed, I nearly choked, and Fred had to keep back his laughter.

" Hello Sam." Someone else said, I moved a little to be able to see a man in a trench coat standing at the end of a table.

" Cas." Sam sighed.

" How have you been?" The man asked very blankly.

" Fine until you proof his ass down here!" Sam sighed and motioned over at Dean.

" We were just worried about you Sammy!" Dean sighed.

" It is true, he was very worried about you." Cas said and looked towards the door, I hid.

" Do you think that he is a wizard too?" I asked.

" I don't think so, but he definitely has some sort of powers."

This new man was different from the other two, while the brothers wore jeans. Dean wearing a band shirt and an over shirt and Professor Winchester in a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. This man was different, a tan trench coat with a shirt shirt and navy blue tie with very formal pants to go with it. His blue eyes were strong and held onto you when he was speaking to you. There was no facial hair on his man and his hand was cut back. He seemed like a very formal man and also a man on a mission. He seemed to have some sort of higher being over the other two because when he spoke the Winchester brothers would listen, and listen very carefully as well.

" We are not alone in this conversation." He stated while the two of us looked at one another and the n ran back through the hallways.

" Shit! I wanted to know so much more!" I smiled.

" Me too!" Fred laughed at we ran into the common room.

The whole night all that I could do was think about all of the things tat I had heard about the brother and this new man, who even knew that we were listening in to them. When just thinking did not become enough, I would start to draw one of the two of them. Beginning with the brother, Dean, making sure that all of his features were covered with every different type of pen or pencil that I could before color in _just _the eyes, those vivid green eyes. Then I started with the stranger, the man who had come in the middle of their conversation and was so different from any wizard that I had ever seen before! With him I took a little more time, a little more effort with things, and even colored almost all of him in. Throughout that whole night, I most likely slept for less then a whole hours before it was time to get up and go to breakfast before going to one class and then going to a class with Professor Winchester.

Breakfast was hard for me to consume, it was pretty much just oatmeal with every other side thing that you could every dream up. To some people that is the best thing in the world, but for me I would want something with a little more appealing then _oatmeal_. Fred and Hannah seemed to be in a friendly mood this morning, they seemed to want to talk and talk about everything they could think about. I just wanted to bang my head off of the table and try to get some sleep off of that, the only thing that I wanted to do today was go to detention and be able to talk to the Professor, alone and that was a first for me, _wanting _to go to detention. I sighed as Rose joined us for breakfast, fully medicated from whatever the nurse had given her the night before and seemed to be in a very stoned mood, smiling and happy, but still calm.

" So what did the two of you do last night?" Hannah asked as we made out way from potions to the dark arts room.

" Nothing out of the ordinary, I graded first year papers. Some tests, I mean it was nothing too great." I sighed and shrugged.

" _That's _why when you came in last night you did not come to bed and you came in _waay _past your normal night, like two in the morning! And why you started to draw and draw and even talk to yourself a little!" Hannah smiled as she nudged me.

" You really do not want to know what I was talking to myself about. I will have to tell you later what I was drawing, because believe me, you will never understand if I told you right now and you would _never _believe me anyways!" I smiled as we turned the corner to see that the Professor was standing outside of the door.

" Good morning Professor Winchester!" I smiled.

" _Professor._" Hannah smiled.

" Miss Weasly, may I speak to you for a second?" He asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder and started to move me around the corner to a different hall, one that most students did not come from. " Please make sure that the students know that they are supposed to be reading Miss Barrett."

" Sure thing Professor Winchester!" She smiled as she winked at me and walked into the classroom.

" What is this about Professor?" I asked as we moved away from everyone else, me leaning against the wall.

" May I asked you something?" He asked.

" I'm an open book." I smiled a little, smiling even harder on the inside.

" Good to hear." He sighed. " How much of our conversation did you hear last night?"

" Not a lot! I mean when that strange man said that he knew that we were out there, well we ran and I am sorry that I listened in to your conversation, but I just wanted to know what he was doing there _so _badly!" I looked down at my shoes. " I sorry and it will never happen again Professor Winchester!"

" What will it take for you to _never _speak of this to anyone ever again and who else to I have to ask this to because you did say that there was someone else with you." The Professor ask.

" The other person is just Fred and he'll never tell anyone, I promise. And all I ask is that you don't report me for being out. Oh, and one last thing." I smiled

" And what would that be?" He asked.

" What is his name?" I asked.

" Who's?"

" The man that came in when you and your brother were talking." I asked.

" Oh Cas? He's just a friend on ours." Sam smiled.

" What is he?" I asked. " I know that he isn't a wizard because Fred told me that he knew that he wasn't. I mean because Fred knows everything." I smiled.

" He's. . . well. . . he's an angel." The Professor sighed. " An angel that is dating my brother, weirdest thing that I ever walked in on." Sam brushed his hand large hand through his hair as I nearly choked.

" One last thing." I smiled.

" What?" He sighed out.

" I want to know about your past. I want to know what you and your brother were talking about in there. Not because I wanna hold it against you or anything like that, I just wanna know." I looked down at my shoe, feeling the blood rushing to my face.

" Fine, just because I pretty much can't say no." He sighed, not looking happy at all.

" Good, we can start tonight, during detention!" I smiled sticking my hand out for the man to shake, which he did.

" It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

" Dean! You have to go, leave or go back to my room, but you cannot be in my classroom!" Sam said from his desk, glaring at his older brother.

" Why? It's not like you have any students in here! It's not like you will have any teachers coming up and wanting to see you at. .. what the hell time is it? Six at night? Who would want to come see you after dinner?" Dean asked, stuffing his mouth with another piece of desert.

" I have someone coming for detention and I really need to work on this case too! Dean just have Cas proof you to a bar or go back up to my room and wait! Has he gotten anything about this yet anyway?" Sam asked, looking up from his book to see his brother, smiling.

" He said that it was nothing that he has seen before, but he'll ask any of his angel's, that will still talk to him that it, and see what they know about it." Dean said, taking another large mouthful.

" Well good, I need to know soon about what I'm up against, I mean I have been looking through _all _of the books through the school. I'm even allowed where I wasn't when I was in school – which I went into anyway when Dad needed it – but there is nothing like this in the school. I mean killing Muggle born kids, sure! Plenty! But pure bloods, I have never seen anything like this before Dean. No books have said anything about it either! I just don't know where else to look." Sam said, sighing and moving the hair out of his face.

" Well then it's a good thing that we showed up to help, huh Sammy? You should be happy to have us around because I brought-" Dean was pulled out a little, black leathered, book out of his leather jacket. " - Dad's book to help. Everything that Dad ever came up against, anything that he even heard about, you know that it will be in this book." Dean smiled.

I was not trying to listen in to their conversation, it just seemed much more interesting and less rude to just wait outside until they had settled into a normal conversation. Dean seemed like the type of person that you could get along to, the type of person that Sam most likely looked up to when he was a kid, like I did for so long with Fred. The way that Sam looked at Dean, smiled and rolled his eyes, it reminded me of what I wanted me and my brother to have. So I just listened to the two brothers not bicker, but almost tease one another, like they were fighting but it was only a play type of fight. Professor Winchester had not even been at dinner this afternoon, guessing that he most likely took a large amount of food for himself, Dean, and most likely the strange man, Cas. He most likely would have made two trips for all of the food, I wonder if any of the teachers have been wondering – or even know about Dean being here.

" Oh thank god, start reading up about a creature killing magical beings, pure blood to half bloods. Nothing less then half blood. Something that attacks at schools and something that attacks only at dark during the half moon." Sam sighed.

" Well it's not anything that we have worked with? Nothing like some weird type of werewolf or some British vampire? Nothing?" Dean asked.

" Nothing that we did not deal with when we were kids. I called Bobby and he doesn't have a clue about what it could be either, he's looking into it too though." Sam scratched his head.

" We're gonna have a long night ahead of us, aren't we?" Dean asked.

" Yep." Sam groaned loudly.

" So what about some of these girls around here Sammy? They are pretty nice. Some of them could even be of age. What is the legal age around here?" Dean smirked.

" Eighteen Dean." Sam sighed, looking down at his book.

" What about that Roxy girl, how old to you think that she is?" Dean asked, smiling and looking up at his brother, who was coughing.

" What?" Sam asked.

" She seems pretty hot and well, you can't blame me. How old do you think that she is?" Dean asked.

" She's sixteen, she'll be seventeen in April. You know these type of things when you are a teacher and you know this Dean? Besides she's a very good student, high grades." Sam sighed, starring down at his book. " Besides she is the one student that is coming down here for detention tonight. Which means that you have to be going." He growled.

" Nah. She knows that I'm here, she knows I'm a Buggle, or whatever the hell that you call it.-" Dean smiled, making fun of the name he was giving at birth.

" Muggle." Sam sighed.

" That too. She knows I'm that and she knows that and she still hasn't told anyone about me!" Dean smiled, raising his arms in the air.

" Because she is afraid of Cas." Sam smiled a little smile.

" But she likes me. Or at least she seems to like me, I could throw a few moves on the girl and we could be set to live here for a lifetime!" Dean winked at Sam and smiled back down at his leather bound book and another spoonful of his dessert. " This is amazing Sammy, you have to try the cake. . . thing. What is it made out of? I have never tasted anything like this before?"

" It is trifle. It's a sponge cake soaked in sherry and topped with chopped fruit in jello, on top of that is the custard and in turn with whipped cream on top of _that_. On the very top is the glazed cherries and thousands of little rainbow sugar pieces." I smiled as I entered the room seeing the smirk wipe away from Dean's face. " It's an every night thing here at Hogwarts, if you stick around you'll begin to hate it. Epically when you've eaten it for as long as I have." I laughed a little.

" Good to see that you're finally here Miss Weasly." Sam turned right back into Professor mode and sliding the book into a shelf into his desk.

" You to Professor, what will I be doing tonight?" I asked, smiling.

"_I could name a few things._" Dean said quickly.

" I beg your pardon?" I asked, shooting my head into his direction.

" Nothing, _nothing at all_." Dean smiled.

The Professor had me write a full paper all about all of the different family line that I had, all the way to my great grandmother, who was not really one to talk about. Instead of talking about all of the things that I wanted to with the good Professor, I was stuck in a desk beside Dean, writing all about _my _family instead of learning about his. I made it very clear that I did not want to do this with the constant moving around in my desk, sighing, and starring of into space. Since I knew that I would never get anything out of Professor Winchester- who was deep in thought and reading his book again, writing many things down at the speed of night- that I decided that I would go to Dean. He seemed to be just as bored as I was, he was humming some song that I had heard once or twice and tapping the beat down on the wooden desk.

" Dean. What type of car do _you_ drive?" I asked.

" You want to know what type of _car _I drive? I thought all of you magic people rode brooms around everywhere or unicorns or some weird crap like that." Dean smiled.

" I can't fly a broom too well, unicorns don't take to well if you try to ride them, so that really just leaves me with a car. Until they come up with a seat for a unicorn or they make griffon's nicer, I will need a car and a broom." I sighed. " So what type of car do you ride, or have you _non-magical _folk gone back to horses."

" Nice, I see where you are going with this. I drive an impala. An old impala." Dean smiled, pride shinning through his eyes.

" What year?" I smiled.

" 67' Chevy Impala." Dean was so thrilled.

" Oh man no way! I wish that I could go see that thing. You know that they don't make car the way that they used to. I mean they used to have such beauty and power, the way that a car used to pur and just the way that every part was put on! Now look at all of the cars now a days. Now instead of engineers making the car, people that knew what they are doing. Now they have accountants that make the cars." I smiled, looking over to see the Professor glaring at the both of us.

" Do you see this Sammy! This girl knows what she is talking about. She knows her cars!" Dean was thrilled.

" Where did you even find a car like that? I mean I can't even find anything from the seventies? Let alone the late sixties!" I smiled, I read a book about cars. I had a phase in that as well. Remember, when I become obsession, I know get to know things, well.

" My father handed it down to me once he thought I could handle my own. It was supposed to be for me and Sammy here, but he decided that school was a better place for him then being at home working with family in the US." Dean shot a glance over at Sam.

" Really and what did you do when you were over there, before Professor Winchester came to work here. What did you two do?" I asked.

" We worked where we could I guess. Finding gigs all around, I guess that we were like interns. We would go to one place until the job was done and then go to another." Dean smiled.

" So you two traveled a lot, because of the job?" I asked.

" Yeah I guess so." Dean shrugged.

" So it was not just for the traveling and then you would pick up jobs when you need it. It was where ever they was a job was where you would find the Winchester brothers?" I asked.

" Pretty much."

" That's not what your brother said. He actually thought the complete opposite." I smiled. " Looks like you two really have to come up with your plans before you say it out loud."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was glancing over at his brother. They were looking back at forth and I knew that there was something more then what they were just saying. Something about the case and something that doesn't seem right. I mean it just seemed like something that would not be right. I do remember how last year a few students did die, but that was just a few and they were few and very far apart. But we were not allowed alone in the dark after hours. If we had detention we would have to be walked back down to our common rooms by the teacher we had served detention with. I remember that because I would be walking around with a teacher like an escort. They were working on figuring out what the thing was that was killing those people, we all thought that it was just some weird thing going on, some weird bug or some condition. We would have never connected the pieces that it was something or even worse_ someone _that could possibly be killing these people.

" It's okay guys, you two keeping secrets from one another, from everyone at this school.. It's kinda cool. I like it. I wont tell anyone about him-" pointing towards Dean. " and I wont tell about your shadiness." I smiled, getting out of my chair and moving towards the Professor.

" Thank you." Sam smiled, a true smile.

" Your welcome _Professor_." I handed him the small booklet with the assignment inside. " I will see you tomorrow."

" Be early for detention tomorrow Miss Weasly. Make up some of the time that you have missed for being late the _past _few days." Sam smiled.

" Promise!" I yelled as I walked out of the door.

I moved quickly through the halls, becoming more and more paranoid through every hall and every turn. I knew that there was something inside of this school that was coming after anything that was not Muggle born, I was a pure blood in nature, maybe a little less. It terrorized me walking through the halls. Even with my Uncle walking through the halls with me, trying to make sure that I was cool and calm, it could do nothing about it. I looked around every hall and every corner. After awhile it was clear that I knew something that Fred did not know, he forced me sit down on the stairs and refused to let me move until I told him what was really wrong. I did not know how much someone could care about you when they have only really met you once, how much they could care about you just because of the blood that connects you.  
>" I'm freaking out because there is something that is killing people. I did not connect the pieces till I heard Sam and big brother talking about it today before walking in. But it's not really what you think it would be, it's not killing Muggle born children like that snake thing was with the Chamber of Secrets forever ago. It's killing anything that <em>isn't <em>Muggle born. Anything half blooded and above!" I sighed. " I could have been killed last year and would have never known about it. I don't know if they are here just because of it or because they want to help out. But I need to know what I could be up against, since the school isn't going to tell us unless they have more killings known." I sighed.

" I wont like anyone or thing hurt you. You should know that I am looking after this whole family for as long as I can, but with so many of you. . . well you know. But you and Fred are my top concerns. Because well, you know why." He smiled. " But I will make sure that nothing will come after you guys."

" Thanks Fred, could you do one other thing too?" He nodded as I looked over at one of the paintings. It was over a woman in white with a child in black in her arms. She was crying. " Could you find out all about the kids that died last year, anything that you can find out about them. Where they lived, how old they were, house, things like that."

" Sure!" He smiled. " Something to do around here!"  
>" Good, thanks." I smiled as I got up, refusing to sit on the stairs that kept moving from place to place. It was starting to make me very dizzy. " I gotta go send a letter to someone. She may know how about this then anyone."<p>

" I know exactly who you are talking about." Fred smiled as he gave me a faint shove. " You also need to get going about shivering those Professors bones."

I shoved through the halls, moving into the common room and getting into there without anyone knowing, it would nearly be midnight and I would be writing a full letter. I was now obsessed with this case, whatever it was that the Winchesters would be doing, whatever they were working on, I needed I know as much as I could. I needed to know about this case and I was going to research in every way that I could. There were a few people that I knew would be able to tell me more about this case then my good aunt, I would need to know about this and she would help- or I would hope that she would. I shoved all of the papers off of the table, moving the ink to the table and started to write as fast as I could. If it could also help Sam and Dean on their case, well the more power to them. I would tell them anything that I knew about the case.

_Dear Aunt Hermione, _

_ I need help in so many things write now, I really need to know about a creature or a person that would be doing something. I know that this may sound really, really weird, but I need to know anything that you can tell me about the kids that were killed last year at the school. Anything that you can tell me, anything that you can find out from the Ministry about the kids from the moment they were born to the second that they died. I need to know all of it. I think that the killing were all connected to one another, though I don't know how besides the fact of their blood. It's like a reverse of what was happening when you were in school, when all of the Muggle born kids were petrified, but this time it went full out and killed the students. Please, please help me. It's all that I will ask you to do for me because, to be honest, I am scared that this thing will come back this year, that it may strike again. Do you know any creatures like this? Any people that train creatures like this? _

_ Also, when do you know that you love someone, or even if you like someone more then just a friend. I wish that I could tell you all about this guy that I like. But it would be too obvious and I do not know who else could get a hold of this letter. So instead I will just tell you that he is tall and gorgeous I mean he has they eyes that can just stick you. He is so amazing and I think that he is super sweet- from the way that he treats his brother. He has an old brother at this school, like Fred with me. His brother seems to be the protective one, the one that would do anything for him, just from the way that he looks at the guy that I like. I wish that I could have a relationship like they do, the way that protect one another with their lives. I want something like that with Fred. But I could never have that with him. He is amazing. _

_Gotta go. _

_Love you._

_Get to me soon, please._

_Roxy._

As soon as I could I rushed it out on the family owl. Hoping that it would get to my aunt without the day so that I would not be in the stuffy library all day long. It was a good thing that it was going to be a Sunday, and Professor Winchester and I would be the only ones looking for the same thing. Research became much more fun.


	5. Chapter 5

I was working on the final piece on one of my best pictures ever. It was of the angel, Castiel. I looked up many different myths about angels and found out quite a lot about the man- thing. He was an angel of Thursday, meaning if you prayed to an him, he would answer on Thursday or if you were born on that day he would help anytime. I was working on the picture of him, it was a close up, one with the stern look on his face like he was always over thinking things. All I needed to do was shade in the features with just a little color, mostly his eyes. They were always the same color, always the same breath taking blue. Which I learned was very different from either of the Winchesters, who's eyes always seemed to change from one shade to another. Castiel's eyes were always the same, concerned blue.

" Whatcha working on?" Hannah asked, sitting down on a bench with me, out in the middle of one of the many fields.

" Picture." I sighed, shading in his pale skin into the picture with my thumb, trying not to mess up.

" Oh, who is that? I've watched you making that picture for over a week now and you have not even told me where you have seen him before." Fred asked.

" It's no one that you will ever know. Really, he's just a man that I saw one day and I wanted to draw him. You should have seen him Hannah. I have never seen a man look like him before, so focused, so- so devoted to the person that he was with. If that person would have told him to jump off a cliff, it looked like he would have asked which one." I smiled ask I picked up my art bag with all of my different pens and pencils in it to get out a different color.

" Sound like he is always a very taken man." Hannah smiled. " Don't tell me you are going after and _older, taken, _man."

" Wouldn't be the first time that she has gone after a taken man." Fred smiled and winked at Hannah.

" Shut up. That was once." I growled taking out five different shades of brown.

" What's his name?" Fred asked.

" I don't know. I told you that I saw him all of once." I muttered.

" That's how you can remember his face so well?" He replied.

" Yes." I sighed. " Aren't you two supposed to be riding brooms around all day. Doing the cool kid thing and showing off for the opposite sex. Opps I mean practicing." I smiled, looking up at my brother move his hand through his hair.

" Yeah, but we saws you out here looking so focused and wanted to know if you wanted to come and watch. But I guess that you wouldn't, knowing that we are facing Slytherin and they will be coming to practice soon after us." Fred hissed.

" We'll make sure that Victor doesn't bother you today. We'll ruff him up for you if you want. Make sure that he knows that you aren't a girl that can be messed with." Hannah jumped up with a smile.

" No, he already messed with me, remember Hannah?" I asked, shuttering at the thought.

" Well we'll make sure that he doesn't bother you anymore Sis. Common Hannah." Fred hissed and pulled Hannah away from me, the two heading in the opposite direction, towards the Quidditch field.

Victor Parkinson is the son of Pansy Parkinson. There was- and never will be- a father on the birth certificate. Even though we all know that Victor is Draco Malfoy's son, he will never accept that he is the father of a Bastard child like Victor. Even Scorpius knows that he has a brother, that they share the same blood line, but refuses to even look at the guy, even smile at him while they share the same dinner every night. He says " If my father did make a mistake as big as that, God has forgiven him and so has my mother. Meaning that I have to forgive him as well. But that does not make that I will ever forgive him for being born, or what he did to you.". He tries to hold that up in the air, though he has hated Victor from the day that he meat the guy, even more then that when he started to introduce himself as Victor Malfoy.

Victor took me to the Yule ball last year on a dare, strictly on that and that only. I thought that he took me because he wanted to, because he really had feelings for me. Before this _real date_ we had met up for a few drinks down at one of the local pubs and had even held hands and kissed once of twice before.

I thought that I was really liking this guy- that I may even love him sooner then later. But it all came crashing down after the night at the Yule ball that night. We were alone, in one of the many carriages that were strung around the building, just sitting and talking in it when talking became more then talking and turned into having sex. It was the first- and last time – that I trusted a man that I was not already friends with or was in my family. He went around the school telling before that I was a slut, that all of his friends had sex with me, everything under the sun that he could think of to say he did. Usually, when he is alone and without anyone else around, he will stay his own way and will not even take a second glance to see me. But when he is with his friends, when he is trying to be though, he'll come all over me, flirting and telling them how many things we did that night. He will call me so many names until I run off in a different direction.

" Just a little more and I'll be done." I sighed a few hours later. I had been working on the facial features all day, shading and getting all of the little things in like the stubble he had on his face, but still no five o'clock shadow.

" Still talking to yourself huh? She did that a lot when we, hooked up every night last year." Shit, speak of the devil and he will come.

" Go away _Parkinson._ Didn't your Mum tell you that you couldn't date a girl before you were twenty five, when you learned how to please a woman correctly." I said smugly. Pleased with myself.

" That's not what you said the night we fucked in that carriage. As I recall you begged me to keep going ' _Oh my god Victor, keep going. Never stop!_' Right?" So wrong.

" From what I remember it was so small that you could barley get it up." I smiled getting up from my seat and starting to pick up all of my art supplies. " But from what I hear in the Quidditch locker room, you seem to be getting it up pretty easy in there." I smiled.

" You shut up you dirty little shut!" He shouted.

" Or what?" I asked as picked up my art bag. " You gonna call your momma and beg her to find a dad that can stick up for you?" Too far. He backhanded my arm, sending pencils all over the place. My drawing landing in the grass near by.

" I think that Ms. Weasly here needs to learn to learn some manors, learn how a woman should talk to a man. Don't you boys?" He smiled as he gripped onto my arm.

" You bastard! Let me go!" I shouted. " Help!" I yelled, looking around to see that there was no one around. I started to hit Victor on the back as he spun me over his back and started to walk into the forbidden forest with me on his shoulder.

" Help! Someone! Anyone!" I screamed.

" Shut the fuck up you little slut. No one will hear you right now." Victor hissed as we emerged into a deep layer of woods.

" I don't think that we should be doing this Vic. You don't know would could have heard or seen us take her. We should just go." James Goyle said, looking around.

" You two don't have to even do anything, all you have to do is keep watch. Alright?" Victor said as he threw me on the ground.

" Help!" I screamed louder, hoping someone, anyone, would hear me.

" No one will hear you our here Love, so just lay back and just enjoy the ride." Victor said over me, smiling.

" What are you going to do?" I asked, already in tears.

" Teach you a lesson." Victor smiled evilly.

My head started to race, I could feel my heart rate going up steadily. I could scream, I could try to attack them with my wand or physically, but I was over powered, it was three to just me. There was nothing that I could do. There was nothing I could do. I was stuck, hopeless. My head started to race back to all of the things that lead to this as Victor unbuckled his belt buckle. I was drawing a picture, a picture of Castiel, the angel of Thursday. That's when my heard started to race. What day was it? It should be something that I knew so well, something that I should be able to get off of the top of my head at anytime. It was the weekend Crap. But there was one thing that I did have on my side, being _born _on a Thursday. I knew this because my brother would boast how he was born a few days after me, years before, his was on a Saturday, mine Thursday.

" God let this work." I whispered as he started to pull down his pants.

" _Castiel, angel of Thursday. I am begging you, do not let this happen to me, Roxanne Weasly. Don't let this boy rape me. Please Cas, I know that you are working with Sam right now inside of the school. **Please **don't let this happen to me." _I started to cry, letting my body do weak as the boy pulled up my skirt.

" No! Stop it! Stop!" I screamed. " Castiel! Anyone!"

" Who's Castiel you little slut." Victor said, slamming my head down on the ground and pulled my shirt off and throwing it deep into the woods.

" Is that who this is?" James asked holding up my picture.

" Put that down!" I screamed. " Help! Someone!"

" Common filthy Whore. Whose Castiel? Did you replace me with someone?" He said, touching my breast.

" Let me go!" I cried, begging and sobbing.

" Whose Castiel?" Victor smiled as he pulled my shirt off.

" That would be me." A dark voice from behind said, pulling Victor off of me.

" Who the fuck?" James said as he nearly fell. " He just appeared out of no where!"

" Roxanna!" Another voice said. " What are the three of you doing out here?"

" Professor. We were, we- we were. Uh." Victor was stumped. A overcoat was being placed over me.

" Dean, have Cas take her straight to my office. I'm going to make sure that these boy never see this classmates again." Professor Winchester hissed as he took the three by the shoulders and moved them out of the woods, looking back at us every now and then. I was too busy sobbing to even stand as Castiel moved around, getting my clothes.

" Here. Cover up in this." Dean said as he took off his leather jacket, taking the Angel's coat off of my shoulders and placing that one on top. " I'll keep you a little warmer, since your shirt is kinda in shreds."

" Dean." Castiel said, handing him my skirt before spinning back around, his face flushed.

" Here. Sorry if Cas is making this awkward." Dean smiled as he helped me up and let me slip my skirt on. " He didn't. Well we got here in time didn't we?" All I could do was nod, I could not speak for the life of me.

" Good." Cas said, still turned away, slightly peaking every now and then.

" Cas you are free to bring us back into the classroom. This may feel a little weird. Doing this the first time for me- not fun." Dean smiled as he held me in close and the Angel shot us through the sky at light speed and into the inner part of the classroom where no one else sees, the teachers personal area.

Dean sat me down on Professor Winchesters bed, allowing me to shake in his side as he petted my hair in silence. I could not believe what had nearly just happened, what could have happened if these men did not come and save me. I would have never believe in a thousand years that the myths about angels would be true. I guess that if you had a good enough excuse for them to show up, that they would do it. I looked up at the angel, but he was starring out the window, looking content as ever. It was like he was always questioning the world, always wondering what was right for the world.

" How- you got my prayer?" I asked quietly.

" I get all prayers from Thursday children." He said, starring out the window, letting the sun fall hit his face.

" Why pick mine to answer?" I asked and I could feel Dean stiffen up.

" You are an important child, you have a gift that is usual. Also, Sam seems to have a liking to you, a connection. I could never stand by and allow an innocent girl get hurt like that. You did not deserve that." Castiel rested his arm on the window.

" Sorry about him, he's not used to being around a lot of people. Doesn't know how to really talk to them much either." Dean smiled.

" It's okay." I sighed. " Do you think that Professor Winchester would mind if I used his bathroom?" I asked.

" Go ahead, second door over there. If Sammy does mind, we'll just blame it on me." Dean winked as he allowed me to get up.

I walked slowly over to the door and locked myself in it. Looking in the mirror and allowing everything to hit me, hard. I could feel everything now that they had done to me, every little moment they held me down, smashed my head into the hard grass. I moved away the leather jacket to see there was a deep bruise on my upper torso and I could feel his hands still on my tights, holding them down. All in one little moment, the world was on top of my, putting pressure on top of me and crushing me with it. I slid down the tiled walled onto the floor, bringing my legs to my body and allowing myself to heave into myself. _" What are you going to do?" " Teach you a lesson.". _All I could do is relive it throughout my brain, over and over again. I cried until I heard the door open and shut to the main area of his room.

" Where is she?" Sam asked softly, as if to make suer that I could not hear him.

" Bathroom, she's been in there for awhile." Dean sighed.

" She hasn't taken a shower, has she?" He asked in a concerned tone.

" No. Why, should we have sent her to the shower?" Castiel asked, confused.

" No Cas, they'll need to do a rape kit on her." Dean sighed again. " What are they gonna do to those boys anyways?" He asked.

" They are packing up their things, they will be suspended until the time that a court can decide if they are guilty or not." Sam said.

" At least there is a little justice on this side of the ocean." Dean growled.

" How's she been holding up?" Sam asked softly.

" How would you expect a girl who was nearly raped to hold up Sam? First she was shut off like a dead battery then she went in there and gone knows what she has been doing in there to hers-" I could hear all of them getting onto their feet. Crap. I rushed and kippered up Deans leather jacket and moved all of the tears away from my face.

" Roxanne! Roxanne! Can you hear us!" Sam asked, banging on the door.

" Roxy!" Dean yelled.

" Yeah?" I asked, slowly opening the door to not get hit in the face. " I can hear your yelling loud and clear."

" Oh thank god." Sam smiled a pure smile.

" We just wanted to make sure that-"

" What? That I didn't jump out the window or place a hex on myself or something?"I asked. " Shit like this happens all of the time, it's just got a lot more intense today." I said, pushing the bodies away from the door and moving back to the bed. " I need to go get my art work before it gets dark out. It can't get ruined. It was my best artwork I have ever done!"

" We'll go get it, all of it. Right now you just have to come with me to the hospital wing." Sam smiled as he took my shoulders lightly.

" No! I'm not going to get a fucking rape kit down when there was no rape to have happened. It would have happened, but it didn't. Okay? There is no way that they can prove anything. It's my word against theres!" I cried again. " Now just let me get my ark from outside before someone else goes and looks through it, okay?" I said getting up for the door.

" Hey Roxy!" Dean said from behind.

" What?" I hissed, spinning around.

" Here, you may want this." Dean smiled as he tossed me a long sleeved flannel shirt, I immediately threw it on, throwing this leather jacket back at him.

" Thanks, I'll get it washed and bring it right back to you. I need to go get my work." I took off, out of the rooms, down the stairs, through the classroom, and out into the hallway.

" Hey! That's mine!" I could hear Sam yell.

" Hey, I got my jacket back. You may wanna go get her Tiger." I could hear the smile in Dean voice.

" Roxanne, Roxanne! Please just wait up for me for just a minute." A voice followed from behind.

" Would you care to take a walk with me Professor? I promise that I will go to the hospital wing for a concussion, but for nothing else." I said as I started to walk again.

" Deal." He smiled as he followed quickly behind me.

I started to pick up all of the pieces of paper the had gone flying in every different direction as Sam started to pick up all of the different types of pens, pencils, and chalk that I had with me. It was only half of my collection of things that I usually bring around with me though, thankfully. I was only now missing two pictures, the two being ones that I did not need Sam looking at. One of him and the other was of his brother. I had thankfully found the picture of Castiel before Sam had even gotten two pencils down. It was the first priority for me to get that one piece back. I worked on that thing like it was my only child, it seemed like a pride and joy to me and it really was.

" So you like to draw like the Muggles do? Just regular supplies, nothing magical?" Sam asked as I looked under trees and bushes around.

" Yep." I said.

" That's really something, you never see that anymore with magical people." He sat down on the bench. " I think that I got everything."

" Good. Thanks." I smiled lightly before going to look for my pieces.

" So how many of these to you have just laying around that you like to do?" He asked, still smiling.

" Thousands. I like to draw." I said, moving a bush around.

" I can see that." He said darkly, shooting me up from the bush. " Very good with the eyes, the noise though, it could use some work. And with Dean, you know, I don't think that anyone would have caught his smile without seeing it before. But you have proved me wrong." He smiled.

" Give me those!" I shouted as I ran to the Professor and ripped them out of his hands.

" There is nothing to be ashamed of, they are really, really, good drawings." His smile never faded.

" It's not just something to be ashamed of, it's really awkward is more like it!" I blushed, moving the hair out of my face and then letting it fall right back.  
>" It's amazing pieces of art though." He smiled as he got up from his place on the bench. " Now common, time for your part of the bargain."<p>

We moved quietly through the halls, trying to not cause attention to ourselves and making sure that the main nurse knew that we were coming. They brought me into one of the rooms off to the side of the hospital wing. Where usually only the one serious of people would go to before they would be sent off to one of the major hospitals around. The nurse left the room to go get a few things to patch up my head with, I guess this whole time I had been bleeding from my head and none of us had even figured out about it before now.

" You know that they will just take down all of the things that have happened to you, take pictures of the bruises that you may have. Sam said from the side of the bed.

" I just don't see the need in it." I sighed, pulling the small sheet they had over my body a little more.

" It would show what they did to you, show what types of things that they were planning on doing just from the marks on your body." Sam said, taking my hand and placing it in his.

" Alrighty Dear. Up with the head. After this we will be putting you to sleep for awhile so that you can have a good nights sleep without all of the pain. You will need to be on bed rest for the next week." The head nurse, Nurse Caddoue said with a smile.

" Madam, while I am asleep, can you also preform a rape kit on me?" I asked.

" Are you saying that this all happened because someone raped you?" She asked as she shut the door.

" Don't act like I don't know that he already came here today and told you that I would be coming in. Just please, do it." I sighed a little, turning onto my side so that she could disinfect my head, turning to Sam.

" We'll do it then, while you are asleep." I could feel her place the burning liquid onto the back of my head.

" Promise me one thing?" I asked the Professor after she was gone stitching up my head and mixing a potion for me.

" Anything that you want." The professor smiled, still holding onto my hand.

" First, don't tell any of my friends or family about this." I asked, looking into the green eyes.

" Done for as much as I can. Second?" He asked.

" Be right here, just like this, when I wake up?" I asked as Madam Caddue gave me the potion, which I chugged down before I could bring it back up.

" I promise. Right here when you wake up." He smiled and caressed my hand with his thumb, calming me.

" Thank you, Professor Winchester." I sighed, slowly falling into sleep.

" Call me Sam, Roxanne. When we are outside of class that is." He smiled a little. It was what I fell asleep to. That smile.

" Okay Sam." I smiled back, falling into a deep induced slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

" You know, maybe you shouldn't be doing this. It may seem bad when you have to ya know, go to court if someone would find out about this." The ghost said as he followed us off of school grounds.

" But who will tell anyone that will care if we do this? Huh?" I smiled, knowing that Uncle Fred would never do anything against me. From the little time that I have known him I can tell that he cares about me, a lot.

" Roxy, maybe _he _shouldn't be tagging along with us like this. I mean yes, we all care about him because he is in the family, but maybe he shouldn't be following us around like a little puppy, ya know?" Another cousin, Victorie, says from ahead of the group.

" It may be true, you might want to go back to the castle by now. Make sure that no one is following us? Please?" I asked, looking at my Uncles concerned face. " All we wanna do is just go out and have a little fun before the classes start to get _really _hard. I promise that we will be back soon enough to get a good nights sleep and no one will notice." I smiled, trying to make it seem true.

" Fine. But I'll make sure that Professor _Dreamy _will come and find you." He laughed as he went back towards the school.

" You sure that you wanna come with us Lily? You can come back next year at this time, at least Roxy will still be here to show all of the cool places to hang out at." Victorie smiled from the front, her long blond hair glowing in the moonlight.

" No. I wanna go." She smiled, skipping through the pathway.

" You guys thought that you were gonna go somewhere without me?" A voice said from the other side of the path, in the darkness.

" No, we knew that you were going to show up someplace or another." Dominique smiled, this being her second year coming along with us.

" Scorpius, we all knew that you were gonna be coming one way or another. You are madly in love with Roxy, why wouldn't you be here?" James smiled, nudging the boy as they moved father into the town.

" So why didn't we just take one of the hidden passages out of the school?" I asked.

" Because, your brother decided to take the map away from all of us." Victorie hissed. " You really need to knock some since into that boy."

" I will one day or another." I smiled.

" Or let Hannah finally knock something into him." Molly said smiling.

" Ugh, never." I whispered.

" Common Lily. Hold onto my hand, this is most likely gonna make you sick. We're gonna apperate." Dominique said, sticking her hand out for her cousin to take.

" Everyone drab a partner. That will be your buddy for the night. One of you will have to be sober throughout the night to make sure that the other one will be able to get home safely. Whichever is younger will be the sober one. These are the rules, if you don't like it then you can go back to the school and stay there." Victorie said.

" Scorpius and I are partners!" James said, drabbing him by the arm. Lately he has been keeping Scorpius away from everyone else.

" I guess that Lily and I will be partners." Dominique smiled.

" Molly! You are my partner!" Victorie said, drabbing the girl. " Who are you gonna partner up with?" She asked.

" I'll be the main person for the night, the parent I guess." I shrugged. " No biggie."

" I can be the sober one for the both of you." Molly smiled.

" No. I'm fine." I smiled back.

" Whatever then, be that way." She replied.

" Alright everyone grab onto your partner and lets get the hell out of here. We will be going to downtown London." Victorie said.

We took turns going, the elders going first, the younger ones going second, and then the middles going third. We do it like that to make sure that the youngest actually get there, because they are so used to apperating that who knows where they could land if they went first of last. So I am in the middle, right after Victorie and Molly, it's me, making sure that I follow right after them. I land on my feet, which is a brand new thing for me, and look around to see little Lily near a trashcan. She didn't seem to be doing so well, but she refusing to leave right now. She has always been a fighter.

Once we are all in the sidewalk and all ready to go out, we make our way through the city, deciding which nightclubs to go to and which one that we will not ever be going to ever again. We decide to go to one of the bigger ones throughout the the city, one that could fit the whole city into it if is really wanted to squeeze them in. Making sure that the younger ones know all of the rules just one more time, we make our way in, showing our new and fake ID's to the body guard and getting in with ease. The younger ones holding their breaths the whole way till we got in and the older ones not really getting a care. I smile as I see that Teddy, a family friend and Victorie's secret boyfriend, was sitting at the bar, waiting. He smiled and waves at the group as we all wake in different directions, all of the girls going to the dance floor, while the younger boys go straight for the bar, where they can get the best view of the older woman. I take my place next to Teddy at the bar.

" You really shouldn't be here." Teddy hissed as he took a drink of his beer.

" Ya know, everyone keeps telling me that. But honestly, I would never miss one of these nights. Not even if it means that I look bad. These are the only times that I really get to have a moment alone with any of my cousins." I shrugged.

" What would you like Love?" The bartender asked.

" A margarita on the rocks please." I smiled at him and showed him my ID.

" Coming right up." He smiled and went to making it.

" So who in the world is your partner?" Teddy asked.

" Me, myself, and I." I smile as the tender gave me my drink.

" Then you should not be drinking." Teddy said.

" One will not kill me, this will be my only one." I said taking a small sip. " Promise."

" Fine." He hissed. " She still mad at me?" He asked looking over at Victorie.

" Extremely. Why do you think we came to this place instead of our normal, small, place." I sighed, looking over at my cousin, dancing around with the other guys.

Victorie had always been the prettiest of any of us. With her mothers beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, the thing that brings all of the guys into her. Then there's her skin, beautiful with the paleness of her father and there is never a single blemish on any part of her body. The way that her lips at perfectly even with one another and all of the features work so well wit the rest of her. Her long legs showing at all times, showing off her perfect body. Body it's not just her body that make her flawless, her personality shocks people as well. She is so confident and you will never see her being bringing herself down. Ever. She is very charismatic, never shy with a single person in her life. But she still has a funny and kind side to her. She the all around kind of girl that you would want to be dating, the one that you would rather have as a friend. That's why when we had the Yule Ball, she was one of the person that had many different men asking her to go with them. Of course though, she went with Teddy.

" I know her too well, I knew that she would do that. Now how do I win her back?" He asked.

" That's for you to figure out. She is one of the wildest wild flowers I have ever seen before, there is no way of knowing what will work with her and what will get you a heel in the foot." We both found out way to her shoes, at least six in heel. " Those would really hurt." I sighed.

" Well you better wish me luck." He said, chugging the rest of his beer down and moving towards the dance floor, where all of the guys were around one girl. " And you better just drink that _one _drink, nothing else." He hissed.

" Promise." I whisper. " Just one." I mutter as I take another sip. " For this place." I sigh.

By the time that I had just about finished walking around the whole place, dancing with a few people, and then going back to the bar, I found all of my cousins sitting around, waiting for me to come. They were all ready to go to a new place, a smaller place with no people around. Victorie and Teddy seemed to be doing a little better, which was doing better then a few days before.

We all walked out and went to the complete opposite side of the town, to a much smaller bar, they knew us there, though I think that they know that we are too young, they always allow us in. We all walk and and survey the area. Just about the same thing happens once again, though this time James and Scorpius get a drink, then go to the end of the bar. I find my way to the end of a table, facing away from the dance floor so I don't have to watch or listen to my cousins dancing around like drunken fools. I sit around and play with my hair, making sure that it's still in place and that I still look alright through one of the portable mirrors Victorie gave me a few years ago. I go to the bar and get another margarita, looking around and seeing that a few more guys had walked into the bar. But without caring I go back to my spot and listen to the music for awhile.

" So why is it that a pretty girl like you is sitting her all by yourself?" A male voice asked from behind. It sounded like I've heard it before.

" I'm just pretty much just taking care of my family tonight. I'm the chaperon I guess that you could say." I smile as I turn around to see who was talking to. " Oh my god."

" Well. . . this is awkward." The man smiled as he sat down beside me.

" Very. What in the world are you doing here Dean. You should be locked in the Professor's room, being alone, and do whatever the hell that you guys do when your alone." I smile.

" We decided to come out, get a little research down. Guess that we found something else to do though. What the hell are you doing here? Roxy, you should be in the school. Ya know, being a good girl." He said, getting really serious. " You know what could happen to your case if they found you here, in a bar, when you are under aged and not in school. Your case would be smashed to hell, those perves would be back in the school, and you may be expelled for falsely accusing someone." He hissed.

" Yeah, I have been hearing it all fucking night Dean." I sighed, letting all of the alcohol do some of the talking for me.

" Well then why aren't you listening to them?" He asked, looking around.

" Because they have no clue what they're talking about. I don't even have a real case, they have no evidence." I sighed, taking another sip.

" Stop saying that." He sighed.

" I'm sorry miss, but he has to be going now." A voice said from behind Dean. I knew that voice even better then Dean's. Sams.

" I just found one of I guess the many students that you have in the building right now Sammy." Dean smiled as the pointed over to me. " Looks like this is a hot spot for Friday nights." He smiled.

" Hello Professor." I waves over at him, giggling a little, I was never a heavy drinker.

" Roxanne, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, pulling me up out of my seat.

" Having a drink, what are you doing here Professor?" I giggle a little more.

" Researching. Have you been drinking?" He asked.

" I'd say yes Sammy." Dean smiled as he winked at the two of us and moved to another table.

" Is he really trying to get laid?" I smiled.

" You are drunk." He sighed.

" No, I'm- I'm fine. Just a little buzzed. So are you going to bust me Professor, send me back to the school and get me expelled?" I laughed a little.

" No. But you are going back to the school." He said as he started to move me towards the door.

" But- I- I need to say with the rest of my family." I smiled.

" No. They will all be fine. Now you get back to the school." He smiled a little as he moved me towards the door.

" I- I don't think that I can walk it alone. I mean its a really long way to apperate to the school and then walk to my dorm room." I pouted. Over playing my drunkenness. Sam sighed and making his way out of the bar with me.

" Professor, you know that you are really tall, like really, really, tall." I smiled, looking up at him.

" I've been told that." He laughed a little.

" And very handsome." I smiled looking at him.

" Well thank you." He sighed.

We apperated to the grounds around the school, not really being on the school grounds, but still close enough. I moved in closer to Sam's body and smiling to myself. I was sobering up slowly and slowly, realizing all of the things that I was saying and all of the things that I could be doing. I took in his scent, smiled a little more, he smelled amazing. I wounder if he was trying to get laid as well that night, if I had ruined his plans for the night.

" Professor, I never did get to thank you for staying with me all throughout that night. Ya know, I really thought that you were not going to be there in the morning when I woke up. But there you were." I smiled, remembering how happy I was when I say him, still holding my hand the whole time when I awoke. The sun coming onto his face.

" Well I did make you a promise, I would never break that." He sighed, it was getting cold enough to see our breath.

" Well thank you." I smiled. " It meant a lot."

" So what were you all doing in there?" He asked.

" It's something we do about twice a year, we go out to the different bars in London and just have fun and flirt with people. I mean my cousins, most of them could have any guy they wanted in the school. But for me, it's nice to have someone want me, even if they are drunk. I like knowing that if I try hard enough, and the guy is drunk enough, that I can have people hit on me." I smile a little more.

" Why would you think that you would have to be out in a bar to have someone hit on you, or even have someone think that you were pretty?" He asked.

" Common Sam, we both have common sense here. I am average around the school, a nobody that anyone could look around and see in the school. I am just like everyone else in that place." I sighed. " I am just a plain Jane." I shrugged. " But I go out and about and go to a bar, and I'm someone different. Someone that you don't see every day out in the real world."

" That's not true." He sighed.

" Well the guy that I like doesn't want me, I'm just like everyone else." I shrugged.

" Who on earth would think that you are just an average person. You are one of the most interesting girl that I know. You are nothing but average." He smiled.

" Thanks for trying, but I know different." I sighed.

" Well who is this guy that you want so badly. Some Slytherin jerk?" He asked.

" Not that I know. No. He's just someone that will never like me, someone that will never know me for more then just Roxanne Weasly. Little sister to Fred Weasly. Daughter of George Weasly. Niece to Harry Potter. There is nothing about me that is as interesting as my family." I sighed.

" Well who the hell is this guy?" He asked, it seemed odd that he really wanted to know all of this about me.

I stopped and turned to face him. I could feel my body shaking from where I stood, but I knew that his was the one and only place that I would ever be able to tell him everything and get away with it. From what he knew, I could still be drunk as hell, but then again I knew that I wasn't. I stood there in front of the man and looked up at him, thanking myself for wearing heels tonight because when I rocked back onto the balls of my feet, I was nearly face to face with him. I could feel his breath on mine, holding my breath I moved in close to him, still looking him in the eyes. He looked terrified.

" Professor. You are the guy that I like. Since the first time that I saw you, I knew that I wanted you." I whispered and then leaned in. Allowing our lips to meet for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Many different words have been flying around about me since the night that I was caught trying to get the Professor to kiss me, most people never even saw it, just a few gossips. People calling me things like whore, slut, and grave robber are just a few of the things that have been flying around. But the thing about it is. . . I wasn't the only one kissing that night, Sam kissed me back. I don't really know how to explain it, one moment I thought that there was going to be nothing there, just a teenage girl kissing a _much _older man, and then _bam _he had his hand behind my head, pulling me in, and kissing me back, full force. But as soon as the moment came, it was over within seconds by the sound of footsteps coming from where we had just been. My family members footsteps.

" Roxy! Roxy, there you are, we have been so worried-" The Professor was already a few steps away from me and looking down at my brother and cousin.

" And what are the two of you doing out of bed at this hour?" He asked

" Oh, don't give them that, you know just as well as I do that they were out for the same reason that I was and most likely why you were out too. Now common, just take us back to the school so that you can get back to your brother." I sigh as I start walking back to the school, annoyed that Fred had to find me right _then_.

So that's why whenever I hear people saying things about me, all that I can do is smile and just think if they knew the whole story, they would be dying. Many girls have become so jealous about me that they are saying that I have slept with not just Professor Winchester, but many others as well. I just laugh off all of the accusations because I have not even made eye contact with Professor Winchester since the event happened, hell, he's even taken away all of the detentions that I had. He must be thinking that it was one drunk mistake from the both of us that will never happen again, I think of it as the domino effect, now that I have flicked one down, they will all be coming down soon. I just have to patiently wait until the next one falls over and hope that no one will stop this one as they tried to do with the last.

" What were you two doing?" Victorie asks as we get into the common room, Fred steaming mad, literally, there was steam coming form the top of his head.

" What the hell did it look like we were doing?" I asked, a little annoyed with them, still.

" It looked like the two of you were snogging, that's what it looked like!" Fred hissed.

" Well maybe we were, if you two hadn't have showed up I would have been able to tell you!" I hiss back.

" How was it?" Victorie asks with a smile on her face.

" Vic!" Fred nearly yells.

" Amazing! I never thought that his lips would be so warm, welcoming, and soft." I laugh.

" They are soft? Really? I need to get a piece of that!" Victorie smiled.

" No! I forbid anymore of it between anyone in this family!" Fred says.

" You don't have any say of who we date and who we don't!" I yell at him. " This is my own life and you can't do anything like that about it!" I want to scream.

" I can tell Mom and Dad what you have been doing outside of school, being in his classroom, _alone, _doing god knows what with him! How long have you two been doing this for anyways?" Fred says.

" We haven't been doing anything you little pest. All that I have been doing is helping him with something that he and his brother have been working on about the school. Besides you wouldn't tell Mom and Dad that we have been doing anyways because that would mean that you have been leaving me out of your sight!" I say.

" Doesn't matter, all I would have to do is tell them that you have been snogging a Professor and they would not care that I haven't been watching over you. You would be pulled from the school immediately, he would be fried, and everything would be just fine!" He yells, slamming his hands down on the table.

" Which Professor has Roxy been snogging?" Dominique asks, coming through the portal.

" Professor Winchester, of course!" James says, as he comes through.

" What was it like?" Molly says, pushing through the others.

" None of your business, now all of you off to bed!" Fred yells, shocking all of the others because he is usually so calm.

" You wouldn't!" I say, eyes filling with tears because of what he said before the others came in.

" Fred, you are not being fair about this at all, this is her life and you don't have any right to do that. Siblings are supposed to protect one another!" Victorie says, standing beside me and wrapping her arm around me.

" Like you have been with Dominique or Louis?" Fred snaps back. " When was the last time that you have gotten together with just to two of them, huh? You have been to sucked up in your own little petty with Ted to even know what was going on!"

" Take that back!" Victorie yells.

" Guys, I think hat we should all just go to bed, before someone wakes up and wonders what's going on down here. We have all been out all night, we don't need this crashing down on us as well." James says, being the voice of truth.

" Fine." Fred says as he brushes past the both of us. " Just don't forget what I said. End it, now." He hissed before going up the stairs.

" We'll try to calm him down." James says as he pulls Albus with him.

" Common Roxy, we all need our sleep for the morning. Who knows what Professor Longbottom will give us to do tomorrow." Lucy says with a smile.

" I hate him." I whisper to myself.

" We all do right now." Victorie replies with.

Today is one of the first days that we really have off, Halloween. We have no classes because it's a very special day and none of my teachers have even given me any work to do today. But I don't feel like hanging out or dressing up with my family. I just want to be alone to myself, still moping over all of the things that Fred had threatened to take away from me. I hide up in the owl tower, waiting for my letter to come in from my Aunt Hermione about all of the different things she could find about this mystery thing in the school. It has been weeks, so I know that it isn't something that she knows just off of the top of her head, she has been looking it up. The day came when it was sent in from our family owl and landed directly into my lap as I looked out on the lake. I ripped it open to find the letter waiting inside.

_Dearest Roxy,_

_ From what I can tell, it could be many things, but since they have brought in hunters – that would be what your Professor and his brother is- from America, it shows that it's nothing that the Ministry could take on alone. Most likely a Pagan god of some sort. I will need to look a little deeper into the files that we have here, but I think that it's a very good chance that you are either dealing with Math Mathonwy, a god of magic, or Melusine, a serpent god. Either way, I believe that there is a kid in the school who is doing some pretty heavy witchcraft that they don't teach in class. As soon as I know more I will let you know, please, make sure that you keep everyone safe around there until the hunters have done their jobs and have left._

_Love,_

_Aunt Hermione._

_PS: we have all heard that you and your brother have not been getting along too well, why? Is everything alright between the two of you? Boy problems?_

And left. Meaning that the Professor will not be staying after his job is done? That ruins my domino plan all to bits. I start to run down the stairs of the tower, bolting it for the school, not caring what my brother had said about ending everything with Sam, I need to make sure he's not just taking the job and then will leave. I know that he will be in there, Dean by his side, and they will be looking up everything that they can about the monster. I slam the doors open and see that Sam is working through different books while Dean is playing with one of his knifes.

" Well look who decided to show up Sammy. I thought that she had finally gotten enough of you and found someone else to stick around. Guess I was wrong." Dean said with a smile, but I didn't even make a sound. " What is it?" He said, becoming more serious.

" You're not just going to leave right after you find out what this thing is, are you? You are going to stay here as a teacher, right?" I ask, only looking at Sam.

" Well. . . see. . . it's kind of hard to say." Sam sighs.

" Tell me the truth Sam! Are you just here for the case, or are you here to teach students. Are you just going to leave this school once this is over with! Are you just going to leave everyone behind?" Everyone like me.

" I don't know." Sam says, looking down at his shoes.  
>" I'm going to leave this to the two of you." Dean says, getting up and going into a different part of Sam's rooms.<p>

" Roxanne, the thing is that no matter how much I like teaching here, there will always be another case that needs my attention back at home. I want to be here-"

" Then stay!" I cry out.

" It's not that easy. Dean needs me-"

" He has that angel, he's a big boy and can take care of himself!" I say trying to hold it in.

" Cas has other places that he needs to be, other things that are important, and it's just that me and Dean have always been a team. I don't want to just leave him to do all of this alone." Sam pulls the hair out of his face.

" So you want to leave me alone then?" I ask.

" It's not like that. Besides, you have other teachers that you can go to." Sam says, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

" You know that that's not what I am talking about. Sam, you know that I like you, and I know that you have some kind of feelings for me as well. You kissed me back that night! You pulled me into you and kissed me back! You can't hide that!" I say softly.

" It was a mistake!" Sam yells.

" Mistake?" I try to hold myself in now.

" Roxy! Wait." I drop the letter on one of the tables and start to walk out of the classroom, but Sam is already catching up to me.

" No! I was just one of your mistakes that you have made. You're dealing with a Pagan God." I hiss as I try to pull awake from him.

" Will you stop that, I'm trying to tell you something." He says, almost playfully, as he takes me arms and holds them in the air.

" Well, I'm waiting." I sigh.

" You are not a mistake, it's just that you are so young and I'm too old for you. I'm not saying that I did not like kissing you, I did, it's just that we can't have anything like that. I want to, badly, I just can't. I'm one of your teachers and you are my student. I'm an a adult and you are a teenager. Do you see where I am going with this?" He asks softly, finally looking me in the eyes.

" I don't give a damn what people would think was going on, they will never know what was fully going on. We could keep in behind doors." I whisper, pulling him in closer to me by his shirt.

" We could but then again someone might still find out about it." He sighs, but still allowing me to pull him into my body.

" But they wont. We'll keep it top secret. I wont even tell my family." I smile, knowing that I would never even tell Fred what I was doing right now.

I pull him in and get onto my tip toes, still having to have Sam lean down for my to kiss him on the lips. But it was just like the first time that it happened, at first it was just me kissing him and nothing coming back. But then something happened, maybe something turn on in Sam's mind, I'm not sure. But one a matter of seconds I was up against the wall, wrapping my legs around Sam's large body and him now pulling my body into his. I grabbed onto his hip bone, it being he first thing that I could find and he made his way to my hair and started to mess around with it. I

don't know don't how long we stayed like that, maybe for hours, but it didn't matter. I was in the middle of heaven, not wanting to even more from the spot because I was so unsure what would happen if I did. Him kissing me with passion, me kissing back. I felt like I was in some type of dream. But then again, just like any great dream that you have, someone always has to wake you up. So just with that, from the corner of my eye, something caught up with me. Someone that made my heart stop for a second, only because he was not there before. Someone in a tan trench coat.

" Sam." I said before he pulled me back in for another round of kissing. " Sam!" I yell as he realized I said something.

" Wha- What?" Sam says as I point behind him to see the angel starring at us, eyes widened.

" Am I interrupting something?" He asks.

" Yes!" I say, annoyed, someone is always stopping us from doing things like this.  
>" Sorry about that Cas." Sam says as he places me on the ground. " What did you find out?"<p>

" Yes, where is Dean. I need to speak with you both." Castiel says in a monotone.

We all go into the small little room in Sam's personal space. I stay in the back, not really wanted to be seen as the three of them discuss all of the things that they have learned already, how they have already narrowed it down the the two that Hermione had narrowed it down to and now know that it was Math Mathonwy, the magic god. Castiel somehow had found out about this through another one of the hunters in America that I have found out to be named Bobby, a friend and a person that Sam and Dean trusted with their lives.

They all started to go to work learning everything that they could about this god, but all came up with nothing at all. I had to leave half way through their little meeting because I knew that my family would soon be worrying about me, wondering where I had gone to. The last thing that I really needed Fred to wonder about right now was where I had run off to, and worse then that, who I had run off to see. I gave Sam a quick nudge on the shoulder to let him know that I was leavening and wondered around the school, looking to make sure that there was no one to be seen and made my way to the common room. Soon everyone would be coming in there before we all would be going to the feast together. Halloween was always a big day for feasts. But I was not the only one that was heading to their common rooms.

" So, where are you coming from? Having another snooging session with Professor Winchester?" Rue Evergrow, a Slytherin, hissed. " You know that once the courts find out what this that your case will be thrown down the drain."

" Shut the hell up. No one what's to hear your voice anyways." I hiss

" Are you going to take that from this slut Rue?" Prim, her friend, hissed.

" She doesn't have a choice. She knows that if she gets into one more fight that she will be expelled from the school. And we all know that her dear mummy would never like to know that." I smile as I shove past them and up the stairs to the common room.

We all get together the in common room and we all talked about what we did today. I just sigh and make up a whole story about how I wondered around the owl tower and then all around the outer parts of the school. Everyone believed it because they knew how upset I had been lately about what Fred had said. I still refuse to talk to him because of all of that and that everyone knows what happened, they all seem to be on my side. He tries to have small talk with me, but I just give him a cold shoulder. We all start to get into our wardrobes, some putting weird make-up on one another's faces for Halloween. But I just give my eyes a cool look and walk out of the class to see that people are all going back to their rooms.

" What's going on?" I asked, looking around.  
>" A student was killed. Everyone's supposed to report back to their common rooms." A girl said as she moved into the common room.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

" Who is it? Who was murdered?" I ask, heart racing as I go through all of my family members.

" No one knows, only that it was a Slytherin." Mind spinning I start to worry about Scorpius.

" Any idea what year it was?" I ask, looking around for an answer.

" Only that it was an older student." Another student shrugs. " Seemed pretty tall from what I could see."

No, it couldn't have been him, he would be in his common room all day trying to work out different shades of eye shadow and different magical paints to make his face look amazing. It could have been one of the snotty older girls that thinks that they need to go out and flirt with all of the boys at whatever time of the day. Hell it could have been Rue or Prim for all I know, they never did say it was a boy or girl. Fingers crossed that it would be one of them. My stomach tired into knots as I walked all the way back upstairs, not seeing a pure blond walking in the other direction. He must already be in his common room, he probably never even left the room because he was too busy putting on his outfit of something, yes, that must be the reason. He would have never left on Halloween without making sure that everything was in perfect place. He even took three hours one time just to put all of the different paints on my face, he really was a pure perfectionist.

We all huddled into the common room and starred blankly at one another, horrified and wondering if one of our friends was dead. No one spoke but an arm wrapped around me and held me in close to his body, it was Fred. He said nothing but just kept looking ahead, his eyes were blood shot and had tears coming from the corner of his eyes, he knew something and was no telling me. I just kept my eyes focused on his, trying to understand what it was about, he had no friends in Slytherin, he didn't particularly like Scorpius either. Fred just sat beside me and held me into his body, letting me take in all of his heat as we waited for a teacher to come in. Throughout the whole night, as others went upstairs and to sleep, my family and I just waited for someone to come into the room and tell us what was going on. We waited up the whole night to get the answer.

" Good morning." A voice chimed through our barley open eyes.

" Morning Professor." Fred said as he nudged me awake. " I didn't tell them anything like you asked me to do." My eyes were just coming into clarity when I noticed who was standing before me, Sam.

" Who was it?" I asked, heart starting to race once again.

" Roxanne I'm so sorry." Sam said, avoiding eye contact.

" Wh-what are you trying to say?" No, he couldn't mean it. " No. No no no!" I shout, getting up form where I sat.

" I found him Rox, it's true." Fred said lightly, refusing to make eye contact.

" Roxanne, I'm sorry. It was Scorpius." My heart fell, I could barely hear myself screaming in pain or feel myself fall to the floor.

My world was spinning all around my, my mind was wrapped around a tree somewhere. It seemed like the one time that Fred, Mum, Dad, and I were on a vacation in London and we saw a really bad car accident where a car was actually _wrapped _around a tree because another car had hit it. I was the car wrapped around the tree and Scorpius' death was the other car. My mind was in another place, my body was still in the common room, breaking down in front of my family and waking house members Oh and Sam, him too. I could not breath, could not think, the only thing that I really knew was my best friends was dead. I wanted to scream, to cry, there were so many things, but instead I just let my body do what it wanted. When I came to I was on the floor, curled up with Fred holding me in his lap.

" No, no no no no." I kept saying over and over.

" Shh. It'll be alright, okay?" Fred whispered.

" Common, now that she's calmed down a little, we should take her to the nurses office." Sam said, trying to help Fred and myself up.

" I've got her!" Fred snapped. " Just- just don't."

" No, no no no no." Was all I could really say.  
>" Do you think that she'll be alright?" Molly asked.<p>

" Of course not! Her bloody best friend just died you twit, would you be alright?" Victorie snapped. " Common Roxy, I'll help you get there since there _way _too much testosterone in this room." She slowly took me from Fred.

" I'll help." Sam said, Wrapped his arms around my body and picking my straight off the ground. " Just open all of the doors for me."

" Just don't think that you have any right to touch her after this." Fred hissed as he opened th common room door.

" No, no no no no."

" Shh Roxanne. You're alright, everything will be just fine, okay? Just calm down and just don't faint on me, okay?" Sam tried to calm me down.

" Roxy, I'm right here. I'm gonna stick right beside you." Victorie said as we made out way up the stairs.  
>" She's lost it." Fred said to the someone ahead. " Just make sure that all of the ghost know and keep straight out of our way." Must be the other Fred. Good to know that they have gotten to know one another.<p>

" We're gonna get this bastard, you just remember that Roxanne." Sam said, looking down at me for a moment with a slight smile.

" Do you really think that a student- ya know?" Victorie asked.

" _Long _story." Sam sighed at the top of the stairs that lead directly into the hospital wing.

" Mental breakdown." He said to Madam Caddue

" I understand." She said as she took the bedding off of one of the smaller beds at the corner. " Place her right here and we we'll get her all fixed up." She said a little to happily as she started to walk away.

" I think that your work here is done Professor, you can leave now." Fred hissed, glared at him from the other side of the bed.

" I guess that you're right." He started to get up.

" No, no no no no." I pulled on his sleeved like a small child to make sure that he would come back down.

" Fred, I don't think that your sister would like that very much." Victorie said with a smile.

" A little Draught of Peace mixed with Sopohorous to make you much calmer but also to help you get a few hours of sleep my Dear. It looks like you have not slept in weeks!" She said a little to cheery. " You can take it whenever you feel like it Dear."

" Sam?" I asked as I went down and held his hand in the open. Not really caring, I was a mental patient right now.

" Yes?" I smiled a little more.

" Promise me one thing?"I remembered doing this exact thing a little under a month ago. This was becoming like a second sleeping area for me.

" Anything that you want." The professor smiled, still holding onto my hand, only this time much tighter.

" Be right here, just like this, when I wake up?" I almost begged, not looking at Sam but at Fred.

" I promise. Right here when you wake up. As long as nothing else goes wrong. " He smiled and caressed my hand with his thumb, calming me.

" And I'll make sure that Fred doesn't mess anything up." Victorie said with a faint smile.

" Thank you." I said lightly as I took a sip on the bright green potion.

It tasted horrible, I nearly choked it back up many different times, but kept sipping on it till it was gone. It had a taste of rat feet and snake fangs, which it really should never had been put together. But all at once, when I took the last sip of the drink, it felt like the whole world had been lifted off of my body. I could breath once again and it felt like there was nothing wrong. I smiled lightly up at my family and Sam as I felt myself slipping under the real effects of the potion, the sleep started to take over my. There was nothing that i could do about it beside lay there, smiling, and allow myself to come under the potion. Not really knowing that those last few words would be the last I spoke for some time, I would become a depressed mute.

I awoke screaming, having once again another nightmare that no one could seem to wake me from. It was started to become something that all of my dorm mates were starting to understand and be able to deal with easily. They all seemed to have a system set out on who would wake me up and who would be able to just lay in bed and watch because every time there would be someone new shaking my out of a horrifying nightmare. They seemed to get worse and worse each time that I had them, like they were evolving to make sure that I would never be able to catch up with them and call them normal. Tonight was that I was watching Scorpius die by the hands of the Magic God as he used many different curses on him, finally ending his life would the Cruciatus curse. Tonight it was little Lily in my bed, trying to calm me done. Who knows who long she had been there, trying to awake me.

" Nothing you just dreamed about happened, it was all just a bad, bad, dream. Nothing can really hurt you, we are all here to protect you from those bad dreams."

Right, too bad there really isn't anyone here to protect _you_. You little Pure Blooded child. We are all doomed to face the same thing that happened to Scorpius soon enough. Scorpius' wake will be held this weekend and anyone who wants to be will be escorted there by teachers. It will be a closed casket because of who badly mangled his body was, like the students were last year. But still, Sam and Dean have not gotten any closer to figuring out how to kill this monster or how to even summon it to them! With the way that they are going, we are going to be all dead by the end of next year. Great, the year that I am supposed to be able to start living my life, I'll be dead! I just let Lily play with all of my sweat stained hair as I think of the ways that I could help them find out how to get this monster and remember the last conversation we had about it.  
><em>" No! We are not using you as bait!" Sam snapped as I tried to offer it. I just took out my quill and wrote down why on a piece of paper. <em>

" _Yeah Sam, why? She is trying to help us capture this thin and make sure it wont kill another student!" Dean added._

" _Because there are so many things that could go wrong with this idea!" Sam snapped at his own bother. I the paper and wrote down ' Like another one of my friends- your students -, or would it be one of my family members this time! Hell even me!' _

" _There wont be any other deaths!" Sam said. _

" _I would have to agree with the girl, it would be better to, as you said, use her as bait, capture Math Mathonwy, and be done with it." Castiel added._

" _No! We are not using her for anything!" Sam said, hitting his fist off of the table. That was the end of it. _

" I wish that you would start talking again, everyone is getting pretty worried about you." Lily said as she started to braid my hair. " They would never say it, but I mean, they are really starting to worry about you. We all know that you are suffering and no matter what we say-" That's for sure. "- that we will never be able to make that pain go away. But not talking is also not the way to go about it. In fact I think that it's the complete opposite." She said lightly, her little kid voice so sure of herself. I shook my head as another person formed onto my bed. Lucy, another cousin.

" She been convinced yet?" She said through the darkness.

" No." Lily sighed.

" So Roxy, what have you been drawing lately." She said as she used her wand and lit up the small area around us with pure light. I sighed as I moved under my bed and pulled out my sketchbook, flipping through the pages to the newest one. Scorpius and I as kids.

" You too look pretty happy, where was this taken?" Lucy asked.

" Oh I know this! This was at the fair that we go every year! You two would always go to that pond together!" Lily said with a smile. I nodded and pointed to Lily for the answer.

" You _know _that I am trying to get her to talk!" Lucy hissed.

It was right though, every year since Scorpius started to go with my family when we were just little kids, we have been going to that little pound to just be alone. At first it was a place to feed our extra food the the ducks. But later it became a place for us to vent to one another, a place for us to just laugh and have a good time, a place for just the two of us. It was now one of my only safe places left, one that I knew that would never be ruined. I wish that I could be three so badly, with Scorpius. I smudge my finger over the little boy who is smiling up at me from the picture, wishing that I could share all of my memories with him once again. I really need him here with me right now, but, that can never happen. I just t out a deep sigh and remove the tears away from my eyes before my cousins would be able to see them and send my right back to the hospital wing.

" Sorry Lucy." Lily said lightly as she started to get back to work on my hair.

" May I took through this Roxy?" Lucy said, slowly pealing the pages away from my fingers. I finally gave in and nodded, she already knows my odd obsession with Sam, nothing more though.

" Who's this?" She asked at my favorite picture, Castiel. I point to the bottom with a very small description of the person, I have it on every page. It tells her everything that she needs to know. " So you really know an angel, how?" Lucy asked. I take the sketchbook back and flip through a few pages before I get to the picture with Sam's face on it.

" So Professor Winchester introduced you to an angel in his free time?" Not really, Cas just showed up one day while I was serving detention. But that would be _way _to long to try to tell two little kids about without them hearing it wrong, so all I do is just nod lightly.

" One day you will have to draw me in your free time Roxy." Lily said from behind. " You are really good at it." I just smile and give her a thumbs up as in I was saying I would do it.

" You should see some of the stuff that she has in here Victorie! She could draw out your whole wedding scenes that you have and you would love them!" Lucy called to a different part of the common room.

" Get the hell back over here and leave poor Roxy alone! I don't think that she'll talk to you and that she even wants you over there you little Twit!" She loved calling both of her sisters Twits. Always has called them that when her parents aren't around though.

" But- but she hasn't even been telling me to leave her alone!" Lucy tried to resist.

" Because she hasn't been speaking to anyone! Now get the hell over here before you force me to come over _there _and throw you down the stairs!" Victorie hissed and Lucy's face turned white with something that we all knew. Victorie really would through her down the stairs.

" Bye Lucy. I'll be back over soon too, just as soon as I'm done with her hair and she has done back to sleep." Lily said.

" Okay." Lucy hissed as she crawled out of the bed, giving me a small hug, and making her way in the dark towards her bed. I felt more comfortable with just Lucy behind around aways.

" You should go get some sleep now anyways Roxy, you look like you have been punched in the face with those black bags under your eyes. Just try to relax and know that we will be here to wake you up if anything bad happened." Right, they only wake me up at the end of nightmares, the only place that I'm safe is on weekends. In Sam's office. He's the only one that seems to be able to shake me awake before it gets _really_ bad. " Go to sleep Roxy." She kissed my forehead and sung my a lullaby for awhile before resting my head on a pillow and moving back to her bed.

" She asleep." Victorie asked.

" Yep!" Lily said with a smile

" Thank god! Maybe we can all get a few hours of sleep!" Molly said.

" Will you shut up! She is damaged!" Victorie hissed.

" Yeah! But who knows how much longer we will all be able to live with it before we have to turn her back into the hospital wing!" Rose said lightly.

" It's true, you know that I care for her like any of you guys do." Hannah said lightly. " But I think that if this keeps up that we will have to send her back there, no matter how little she wants to go."

" And who knows how long they will be able to keep her stable there for. They may have to send her away, just until she starts to start talking one again." Molly whispered, but I was still able to hear her.  
>" No, we wouldn't let anyone take her away, would we?" Lily asked lightly.<p>

" We wouldn't have a choice." Victorie sighed. " Epically when it really is needed."


	9. Chapter 9

It was like being forced to talk once again, knowing what my family was willing to do to me, I started to talk, little by little. At first it was just little things, like saying my condolences to Astoria and Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' parents. I have known them forever, they seem to be like a second set of parents to me by now, that was their only child and now he was gone from the world. I made very small talk with some of the others that were there, family and friends of Scorpius, people that I knew, and some that I really had no clue who I was talking to. Many people actually came up to me and told me stories about how they remember how when Scorpius and I were kids that we would be inseparable. It feels like whatever connection that we had is still connected, it was just pulled pretty far apart.

People at school had a lot of a harder time trying to get me to speak to t he, I would only speak when spoken to, only talk as little as I could, or at least with _students _at the school. Sam was a different story, he was something that was completely different. I never really stopped talking to him, it just depending on how much or how little I would say to him each day. Most days it would just be something as little as " I'm fine." and little yes and no to allow him to know that I was still acknowledging him. But even with this, I could see the stress on his face, not from the case but from him worrying about me. Usually I would only come over on the weekends, hide out in his room for endless hours without even leaving the one spot. But other days I would stay after class, refusing to go, writing out to the other students that I had to help him clean up or something. They would give one another a look, like they really know what's going on. They had no clue.

But tonight was different, tonight was something else all together. _Nightmares_.Something that I could not stop, not even with the potions that I have been forced to take, no even with my family there to wake me up, which they are terrible at. I usually wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and thrashing through my sheets. But now I am able to say what's wrong, which I usually just tell them it was about Scorpius' death and leave it at that. But tonight it seemed to be getting a lot worse then normal, a lot more painful to go through, a lot different wake up call.

I was walking through a forest, the one that Scorpius and I would walk through when we were kids though the spring holiday's. On my own and wondering towards the river deep in the forest, smiling and skipping along, not really caring which way I took to get there. It was a beautiful spring day and all of the flowers were started to sprout from the ground, springing about around my feet. As I picked on up and slowly brought it to my face, I heard someone scream. I ran towards the river, towards the scream, and allowed myself to take in the terrible sight that I saw.

Scorpius was something that I had never seen before, not the same person that I was so used to, not even the thing that I saw laying in a casket a few days ago. He had wounds all over his body, which were open and bleeding. Pus coming from some of the more deeper wounds that were trying to heal and his skin was a white as a sheet of paper. Scorpius did not look like himself, his eyes pure black, and his hands looked as if they had been dipped in blood. He smiled lightly as he looked down at the ground, where little Hugo's body was laying. Hugo was barley holding onto life, looking up with a dazed look on his face, dazed but frightened. I screamed, trying to et closer to my fading cousin, but having big and bloody Scorpius to get through.  
>" Why are you doing this?" I scream and I run past him and towards my little cousin.<p>

" I'm not doing this!" He laughs.

" Who are you trying to kid, Scorpius? Look what you did to him!" I scream, covering the wounds with my hands as Scorpius moves his hands towards his mouth and licks the blood off of his fingers.

" He's making us do it? Whoever was the last to be killed as to kill the next. It's so that _he _never gets his hands dirty like _we _have to." Scorpius whispered, slowing letting the blood trickle down his chin.

" He? He who? And who is we? We have to get him to a hospital Scorpius!" I yell as I apply as much pressure as I can to Hugo's small frame.

" You know who, think very hard Roxy. He is making all of the people that he is forced to murder now murder. He makes us bring him the purest of all blood, he _likes children's_ blood." Scorpius said, looking around a little.

" We have to get him to a hospital, he's going to die if we don't!" I cry out.

" That's the point! He _has _to die, just like I did! It's his fate! You cannot stop it from happening, no one can.! He as been summoned!He is one of the purest!" Scorpius yelled, a crazed look coming to his face as he ripped the boy from my arms.

" No! Stop it! Stop!" I yelled as Scorpius ripped the life out of Hugo's body. The last scream being released from his lips as all of the color left Hugo's eyes.

" He likes to save theses," Scorpius smiled as he shook around Hugo's heart. " For desert."

I woke up in a cold sweat, not a single sound coming from my body, mostly because I could not breath. I laid there in silence, trying to take in everything that I had just dreamed about. I wanted to scream, to crawl into bed with one of my many cousins around me, but they would never understand what I had just dreamed about. So I slowly leave the room, making sure that no one would hear me leaving and escape from the whole common room. Going to the one place that I know I will be allowed to express myself without being judged for only the bad. I make sure that no one will see me and slowly go straight for the Dark Arts room.

Slipping into the room, I move towards the back of the room and find my way into the darkened area that is his own personal place. I smile as I see that, on the couch, lays a very sleeping Dean, wrapped in a tan trench coat. Castiel has been around. But he is not sleeping. . . or should I say relaxing , because from what I have learned Angel's don't sleep, next to Dean. I shrug it off and allow myself to open the door to the bedroom where Sam is laying in bed, shirtless. All of the lights are off, but I can still see the form of is muscles that you would never be able to see under a shirt. With a small gasp, I move towards the bed, but making sure to stay as far away from Sam as I can.

" Are you awake?" I ask lightly.

" What in the world are you doing here at a quarter past midnight on a Tuesday?" He groaned as he looked up at me, his eyes begging for sleep.

" I had another nightmare." I say lightly, like I used to with my father. Sam simply sighs out.

" Common." He says as he moved the covered back, revealing even more of his body.

All I can do is slowly move towards the bed, slipping off the shores and the cloak I had off at the bedside table, and climbed into bed with Sam. It felt almost perfect, fitting my head onto his arm and having him wrap almost his whole body around mine. Encasing me in warmth and protection. At first Sam did not say a word, just smile and brought me in closer and closer. Soon enough I was listening to his heart, head on his chest, and feeling more and more like I was safe and sound. I looked at the tattoo on his chest, right where his heart is and started to shutter, thinking about the dream again.

" What, what is it?" Sam asked, looking down at me.

" Just thinking about the nightmare." I said lightly

" What was it about? Wanna talk about it?" He smiled as he kissed the top of my forehead.

" Scorpius Malfoy taking the heart out of my cousin Hugo and telling me that it was for someone. And no, that's mostly all there is to the nightmare." I said, shuttering as all of the memories came flooding back.

" Taking the hearts out of people?" Sam shot up from his place on the bed. " Who told you about that? How did you know?" He asked as he looked directly at me.

" About what?" I asked, fear coming back to my body.

" The fact that Math Mathonwy _eats_ the hearts from his victims, who told _you _about it?" He hissed as his gripped into my arms.  
>" No one!" I cry out. " It was just a part of my dream that Scorpius kept saying, something about how <em>he <em>never gets _his _hands dirty. That _he _makes the people that ave been killed do it for him. Something about it being desert. Listen I don't remember it all Sam! You're scaring me!" I cry a little.

" What's going on in here Sammy?" Dean asks from the door.

Well this must look a little awkward to him, his little bother and a teenage girl, in bed together. The girl crying as his little brother had the girl my her shoulder, gripping on pretty tight, may I add. Dean just takes a seat at the bottom of the bed, trying to be as helpful as he can without knowing anything about what happened, for all he knows, I could just be having another one of my breakdowns. It has been happening kind of a lot lately. Sam's holding onto me now, sitting the both of us upright and letting my cry into his chest. Me having no clue why I was really this upset and Sam filling Dean in on all of the information that he didn't know already.

" So do you think that the kid is coming to her in her dreams?" Dean asked lightly.

" It's possible. I mean he may be trying to give her warning about what's to happen next, being one of Math Mathonwy slaves, and trying to do it in the little times that he has. Maybe he was trying to tell her who was next." Sam said lightly.

" That would mean that he was going after my little cousin. Sam we have to find him before he gets to Hugo! He's my baby cousin and doesn't even know the first thing about defending himself from a spider, let alone a magical god! Oh my god Sam, we have to get to him before he gets Hugo!" I say, hyperventilating a little.

" Shh. Me and Dean will kill this thing before Math Mathonwy has the chance to kill anyone else." Sam said as he moved all of the hair out of my face. " Promise."

" I'm helping, I don't give a rats ass if you don't like it. Dean doesn't mind me being bait or whatever I can do to help. I can research better then the two of you and I'm helping. That's final." I state.

" Sam." Dean said, looking over at his little brother with a smile on his face.

" What?" He hissed.

" Marry this one. She's a keeper." Dean said with a smile.

" Well she may be that, but she's not fighting with us. You can help research all of the things that we need, but no fighting for you. And _no _live bait." Sam sighed as Dean winked at the two of us and moved out of the room

We sat there in science from quite long time, my wrapped in Sam's arms. I was reliving every little part of the dream that I could think about, knowing whatever I dreamed about would be good information for Sam to know about. But now, for some odd reason, nothing would come to mind, everything that I know about the dream, just seemed to disappeared, like it had just vanished into pure smoke. I just sat there, in my own train of thoughts, trying to figure out anything that I could about the deam before everything just slipped away from me. I started to go over the basics that I knew about myself, worried that I wouldn't even remember who I was. _My name is Roxanne Weasly. My father is George Weasly, a soldier in the Second Wizarding War. I am a student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a witch. I am a mental case. I am an artist. I love drawing. A magical being is out to kill me and my loved ones. I am dating a teacher at my school. His name is Sam Winchester. My cousin is the next on the magical beings list of people to kill. _

" He can't get to him." I said lightly, mostly to myself.

" He wont, were here to protect Hugo." Sam said as he moved himself down on the bed, bringing me with him.

I felt like I was in a new world altogether, as if nothing really mattered and everything that I knew was nothing more then a figment of my imagination. Here was a place where I was safe from the world, here was a place where nothing could hurt me because Sam was there. I felt like someone new, someone that I had never been before. I wanted to stay right there, in the bed with Sam, in what had become my safe place. Sam held me close to his body as we moved through what felt like space, into a new world where we could be free to be with one another in public and not be looked down on. Maybe one day that world could be Earth, but I highly doubt it. Students would find out about it even after I would graduate from school, start accusations that we were dating in school. I could hate to cost Sam his job, even though I doubt that I will ever see him after this case ends.

" I can't lose anyone else." I yawned out, instantly feeling relaxed and safe in Sam's strong arms.

" You wont lose anyone else." He said with a smile as his lips pressed onto mine.

" I will no matter what happens." I cry out.

" What?" Sam asks, a little stunned with my reaction.

" If you don't figure out the case Math Mathonwy- well really it would most likely be Scorpius- will kill Hugo. If you do kill this thing and no one else dies, then you will be leaving me forever. No matter what happens, I will be losing someone!" I cry out, hitting my fists off of my thighs.

" You wont be losing me forever. We will still stay in touch with one another." Sam said with a smile.

" With a ocean to break us apart." I hiss out.

" Let's not say that, we could be hunting monsters all around Europe, meaning that I would only be hours away from you sometimes." He said, rubbing away the single tears forming in the corner of my eye.

" Could being the word there." I sigh.

" I would always make sure that I would be seeing you. Don't you know that, like I can't lose dean, I can't lose you either. You have become something in my life that I cannot afford to lose. No matter what happens, if I keep this job or not, I will still always be around for you." Sam said as he lightly kissed my forehead.

" Thank you." I whisper so lightly that _I _can barely hear it.

" For what?" He says with a smile.

" For being there for me and making sure that you will be in the future when I breakdown." I say as Sam brings his lips to mine.

" You have nothing to be thankful for Roxanne. I do it because I care about you more then I have ever cared about a girl before. You are something that I have never had in my life before and I want to make sure that you stay in it. I'll do anything to make sure of it, meaning if I have to be you psychologists, then I will, if I need to be the shoulder that you cry on, I will."

" How do you put up with me?" I ask lightly, looking away from him.

I think about all of the different times that I have come into his office, nearly in tears because I was nearly on yet another one of my breakdowns. How many times he had to calm me down, bring me back down to earth, and try to tell me over and over that it would be alright. The countless times that Sam and Dean have had to cancel working on a case for at least half the night while Sam tried to talk me down from the emotion state I was in. Sam was like a knight on a white horse to me, he was someone that could save me from anything, no matter how little some people could see it. Every time that I would hear my family talking about sending me away for not talking, Sam would say that it was find to be a mute, because of my state of mind. It seemed like in his eyes, I could never do anything wrong.

" How? Because I love you. That's how!"

_ My name is Roxanne Weasly. I am a student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a witch. I am dating a teacher at my school. His name is Sam Winchester. He loves me. _What was the rest?


	10. Chapter 10

Love, I didn't know what to say back to that, I mean I could tell from his eyes that he was in love with me. It was so clear from that very moment that he had for awhile, it was just that he never said it to be before that moment. How could I not see it in the way he would stare at me? In the way that he would stay up with me for endless nights telling me everything would be alright? I don't know how long I would have made it through all of this without Sam's love and guidance to shine a way through. And he never got anything back for it, all of those nights, he was _just _worried about me, nothing else. The way that he would allow me to be in here with him, risking everything that he had doing all of these things. He was in love with me. There was no denying that this man loved me more then anything else in the world. But there was a bigger question underneath that one. Did I love him back?

That I had no true answer to. I was just a teenager and the only romances I had ever been in usually ended as quickly as they began and usually with a lot more drama then I ever would have expected. I had only dated two boys in the past, Victor Parkinson and everyone knows how well _that _whole thing went over, and then there was Marvel Snape. Son of the late great Severus Snape and an unknown death eater. Marvel was also from Slytherin, which no one would doubt because of his parents, the way that he raised made people think _maybe _he would be different, but the sorting hat ended all of those rumors as quickly as the hat had touched the boy it screamed out, almost in pain, _Slytherin! _But these are only rumors that I have heard. No one really knew about Marvel's parents until after the battle of Hogwarts was coming to an end and with his last few breaths gave Harry all of his most important memories, one containing Marvel's birth.

Marvel had been left in the hands of the unknown death eater the while Snape went to be the headmaster of Hogwarts, leaving her in charge of the newborn Marvel, she did a terrible job of raising the child. Leaving him to cry for hours at a time as she just sat and listened to the child screaming. Because Snape was one of The Dark Lord's most favorite and trusted death eaters, he had the baby taken away from the insane mother, having her killed off, and taking the baby into _better _hands. While all of this was going on, Snape was at the school, doing The Dark Lords bidding, and had no clue what was going on with his only child. Harry took the information to the Headmistress and she decided that she would be the parent to the orphaned child. Though Harry wanted to keep the child, bring him up in our family, he was too young for a child. Though he and Marvel stayed in close touch and Harry made sure that no matter what, he was always clothed and never hungry.

The newborn was a quite boy that usually no one ever talked to in school, he stayed out of the way from everyone, but knew the answers to everything. He was also many years ahead of me in class, making him even more attractive to me. I guess that I see now that there is a connection from age to attraction. The first day that I really noticed him was when we were in potions class and he was my partner, he knew everything right off the bat, and could help me along with him. We started to talk more and more until we started to really like one another. It didn't last too long, all of the flames that we shared the first few months died off, soon it was just me drawing and him studying. We ended it because of that and decided that we would be friends with one another, a study group to form before midterms and finals, and a person to sit next to in class. Marvel was one of the students that was murdered last year, though he was only 75% pure blooded, he was still killed. I cried all the way through his wake.

This was the first person that I ever thought that I really loved, though I could never tell a person the definition of love. Love was everything that Sam had for me right now, everything that he could give was up on the line for my taking, for whenever I pleased. He was willing to give up his freedom, go to jail for me, and even his job. The way that he looked at me, the way that he held me so close to hi as if I could slip away if he didn't, it all screamed love to me now. But how in the world would I be able to figure out if I loved him back? Did I look at him like that? Grip onto him in my sleep for dear life? What was I giving up for him, my education? I felt like I really did love him for all of my heart, but I didn't know what love was.

" I don't expect you to say it back, your just a teen, what on earth do you know about love?" He laughed as he pulled me into his chest, right above his beating heart which now belonged to me.

" What about if I think that I do?" I asked lightly.

" Tell me when you _know _you do." He answered back as he rested his head onto of mine. " Now get some sleep, you have class first thing in the morning that you _cannot _miss."

" What are we going over today, _Professor_?"

" Night time creatures." He whispered, falling asleep.

" Interesting." I yawn out, sleep coming over me as well.

" Very. Goodnight Roxanne." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head lightly.

" Night Sam." I say as my eyes close.

" I love you." He said in a sleepy tone. I couldn't say it back, there was something keeping it locked inside of me.

No nightmares overcame me that night, nothing really overcame me. No dreams, no nightmares. Just a pure night of sleep, which was the first time in weeks that I had a good nights sleep. Sam was still wrapped around my body when I awoke the next morning, feeling as refreshed as I had in a long time, I was the first one of us awake as the fall sun came through the shades in his room. It was still pretty dark in the room, though you could make out outline if many things in the room as his clothes and tons of books scattered around the room. And one thing that sent chills up and down my spine, a gun.

Guns we never really been a problem in the magical word. Why use a gun when you have your wand handy? Sam has to keep it around to protect Dean from things that he cannot protect himself from, because Dean doesn't have a wand. Many times that I have come into their private quarters I have see Dean cleaning his guns over and over again. I watched him many times clean them out, studying the structure of each of them, it was the first time that I had seen a gun up close before. Dean had asked many times before if I wanted to go out into the woods around and practice shooting a few times, but I even refused to hold the thing. There was no need for a weapon like that in the forbidden forest. I would just watch and Dean took apart the guns, tried many times over and over again to align everything together so that it would shoot dead on, and then put it all back together. There was something that made me shiver at the thought of a gun and something that made me so interested in it as well. So many people died from gun violence per year, but they are still welcomes into homes as well. It was something so odd.

Sam was muttering a few things in his sleep about how knows what, with Sam you could never understand what he was saying in his sleep. I just smiled as I looked at his perfect face, which was now right beside of mine. His eyes, closed but still moving in his sleep, most likely in a deep dream. His noise, which was a little crooked, and to the left a little but still perfect. His lips, thin but still very full all at once, the way that if he smiled right it could look like he had no top lip at all. Then there was his long brown hair that encircled around his face, bringing it out even more. It was all right in front of my, deep in a dream someplace else. He looked so peaceful, all of the stress just seemed to have washed away from his face in the past four hours, I never wanted to wake him from this tranquility. I just smiled and moved a small piece of hair from his face. He moves his noise in his sleep, making a cute scrunched up face, before being overcome with relaxation once again and falling back into his normal face.

Sun was washing over the both of our faces as he awoke from his slumber to see me smiling at him and playing with some of his longer hair. He smiled back at me as he moved all of the hair away from his face, including the one that I had been playing with. As he laughed at my fake sadness he pulled me in close to him and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Sam seemed so groggy from sleeping, but still so much of the same person that I had known all along. I escaped fro his grasp and giggled a little as he kissed me on the noise and on the forehead. Cupping his giant hand around the side of my face and having the other one hold a tight grip on my hip.

" Good morning." I said lightly as he let out a yawn.

" Morning." He said as he moved the hair out of my face, it falling in red curls all around my face. " You know that I really do love these curls. They made you look so cute at times."

" You just love _everything _about me, don't you?" I said with a small laugh.

" I really do." He said in a serious tone as he moved in and kissed me on the lips.

" Sorry to break up this little love scene but you _need _to get out of here, _now_." Dean said as he barged into the room. " Oh good, you two haven't had sex tonight."

" Shut up Dean." Sam growled.

" You have to go Roxy, now." Dena said as he tried to pull me out of Sam's grasp.

" Dean let her go!" Sam pulled me back into the bed beside him, I started to feel like the rope in tug-of-war.  
>" What's going on?" I yell out as my head lands back onto Sam's arm. " Ow." I said lightly and in almost a squeaky tone.<p>

" You need to go right now because one of the ghost, the one that's related to you told me that some big officials are coming here right now to know what we know right now. They want this whole thing to be taken care of by the end of the school year because of the latest murders. So I doubt that they would really like to know where _most _of your research was going to Sam. Now if you will excuse me, I will be leading your girlfriend to the door while you look like one of the freaks around here." Dean said as he helped me out of bed.

" Bye I guess!" I shouted from the bedroom door.

" Bye Roxanne, I love you!" He yelled back.

" Wow." Dean said as we walked down the stairs, still in a hustle.

" What?" I hiss back, finally realizing what type of moment Dean had ruined.

" I never thought that I would hear Sam say that he loved another girl." Dean said, truly amazed.

" Why?" I ask as we walk through the rows of desks.

" Because of Jess. She was a girl in college and _don't _ever talk to Sam about her. Please, just don't." Dean said as he worked his way to the door.

" College? Sam went to college? Like a Muggle one?" I asked as I walked out of the door.

" Yeah, Stanford before he decided that he like _your _lifestyle over typical _Wuggle-_"

" Muggle." I reply, Sam and I have had to correct him about how to say it every time now.

" That too! Over typical _Muggle _life." Dean hisses.

" Why do you hate wizards so much Dean?" I ask, standing at the door frame.

" I don't hate wizards, I just- well I wish that I could have been one. Not for the magic or anything like that, I would rather eat dirt then have this type of crap, but just to be here. I would rather be here and not have a clue on what I was doing and no I had no skills then to be away from Sammy. I was an ocean away from him nine months at a time because he was at some weird type of school. How in the world was I supposed to take care of him when he is _that _far away? I am _always _supposed to be his protector, and I couldn't. I mean one day he was there next to me, wondering what my dad did for a living, and then the next thing you know, BOOM! Gone. He was swept up and gone for what seemed like forever." Dean sighed. " I just wanted to be there for him."

" You can't take care of your brother forever you know." I sigh from the door.

" It's what big brothers try to do, protect their little siblings. I would do anything for Sammy, like Fred would most likely do for you. It's just something that is in our brains that we _have _do to from the moment you little brats are born." He laughs as he starts to close the door.

" See ya later Dean." I smile as I wave towards him.

" Later Kid." That's what I usually am to Sam now a days. Either Roxy or Kid. " And no more damn nightmares!" He yells through the door.

" Like I can control them!" I yell back at as make my way through the staircase, up to the main entrance where I meet up with the headmaster and one of the officials from the Ministry, holding a notebook of paper in one hand and his long coat in another.

" Miss Weasly, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? You usually can't even get up before it is time for breakfast." He said with an almost happy tone to him, his long back beard moving with his mouth.

" I have been sleep walking. Due to some of the medicine that I have been on lately because of my breakdowns have made it so that I sleepwalk my way all around the school. You should see some of the places that I have woken up in! Some of the places I never even knew existed in the school, scary though when you don't know where you are in a big school like this Headmaster, let me tell you. But I think that I will be heading back to my common room now to get a little more sleep before breakfast." I say with a smile.

" Why are you having these breakdowns Miss. . ." The official asked.

" Because I have had a loss of a best friend lately. He was killed in this very school not any more then a month ago and I don't know how to go on without him!" I say as I turn to him, what else would be causing something like that?

" And how have you been handling this stress Miss. . .?"

" It's Weasly and with some minor breakdowns, medications, and help from what little friends that I have left and family." I say, why in the world does he want to know all about my personal life?

" Weasly. Ah! You have so many family members in the Ministry! How wonderful! You are related to the great Harry Potter now aren't you! So many of your family members are great legions, so many fought in that terrible battle." He said with excitement.  
>" Yes, terrible it was. I also lost a lot of family there as well, people that I never got to meet because of that battle." I hiss as I turn around.<p>

" Headmaster." I say as I move up towards the stairs.

" Miss Weasly." The official asks and all I can do is sigh and turn around, coming back down from the base of the stairs and to the little man in red.

" Yes?" I ask with a very over done smile. " What else would you _like _to know about my personal life? My height, weight, magical skills, more about my mental state, what is it now?" I hiss.

" Just a few more questions, it should not take _too _long to answer this one, _correctly._" He says with a smile, bringing a shiver down my spine.

" Shoot." I say with a smile right back at him. Mine seems more of an insane persons smile then a real smile.

" What would you say about Professor Sam Winchester?" He asks, my heart starts to beat ten times faster.

" He is a good teacher. Tough grader though." I shrug as the Headmaster gives a small laugh.

" And how would you say that your relationship is with him?" He asks as he starts to write down these things on a small piece of paper.

" Average for a student and a teacher to have I guess. We is hard but fair on me, just as he is with all of his other students." I shrug once again. _Oh god, why are they asking me these questions? Do they know? What is this all about? _

" And outside of the classroom?" He asks.

" Well I guess that we have meet once or twice outside of the classroom, making our relationship much stronger then the average student and teacher would _ever _have." I say lightly.

" Yes, when was this?" He asks.

" At the beginning of the year, he saved me from being raped in the woods. He heard me screaming my lungs off and came and pretty much saved me from being rapped. I can say for sure that no other teacher has done _that _for me. So that's one of the times that we have meet outside of school. Hmm let's see." I put my finger up to my mouth and act like I was thinking. " Then he took me to the hospital wing after he told the whole common room that my friend had died, that was the first time that I had a breakdown, and stayed with me in there until I had calmed down enough to actually understand what was going on. That is pretty much it for outside of the classroom." It was true, we were always _inside _of the classroom when we would meet up.

" So are you and Professor Winchester anything more then just student and teacher to one another?" He asks.

" Well of course we are!" I say with a perky tone, bringing the official almost into the air. " We are also detention buddies. See it also runs in my blood to be a detention hog, so I usually have to have detention with him and about five of my other cousins, at least." Very true in the past few weeks. Sadly.

" So you are not dating Professor Winchester?" He asks.

" Oh god no! Have you seen how old he is?" I ask, trying to act disgusted.

" And you are not having any physical relationship with Professor Winchester?" He ask.

" No!" I hiss. " Why are you asking me these questions?" I yell.

" Because the ministry has been notified by more then one teacher _and _student that you and Professor Winchester are having a relationship with one another. Professor Winchester now has a case against him to figure out if this is happening." The official hissed. _Oh my god, they are onto us! _


	11. Chapter 11

Everything seemed to become unbearable, from the moment he talked to Sam until this very moment, it seemed like I was stuck in a permanent nightmare that I could never wake up from. Sam refused to see me away from class until this whole thing was settled out. No matter what I said or begged, he just walked away from me, from this whole thing. He looked back once, right before he turned the hall towards his room, but refused to make eye contact with me, but I saw all of the sorrow on his face. He couldn't hide it from me anymore. I guess that I could not blame him for doing it, but I felt like my heart has been breaking from the moment that he said that.

I really heard a crack coming from the middle of my body. It felt like something broke inside of me where my spine or ribs should be, something that holds me up. It burned and stung all at once, like something had been ripped out of my body, the pain still hasn't gone away. The first thing that I did was sit under the hot water of a shower, to to see if I had pulled a muscle, that didn't help. But no matter how much pain I went through, no matter how much it hurt inside, no tears would come out. I would just sit there, feeling hollow inside. I felt like something, everything, had been ripped away from me. By the ministry, by Math Mathonwy, by my own mental state. I barely ate anymore, barley spoke to someone unless spoken to.

That's why I like to wonder around at night, no one really seems to care about what you are doing- besides the professors – and as long as you keep your wands and lights low, no one seems to really ask any questions. I roam around until I find an exit from the school, escaping into the cold crisp air. It was mid-November and I could always seem my breath, always wanted to draw the picture of the moon or of the Womping Willow, but nothing really seemed to really catch me attention enough to do it. I was a little afraid to be out in the middle of the lands at night, but then again, I really could care less for the same hollowness I felt inside. There was something about being away from the school,something about getting as far away from Math Mathonwy and his evil plans, away from Sam and my desire, away from love and death, that really made me feel like myself again.

I sat in what has become my normal place the top of the a stoned wall that encircled the waters around the school. From where I sat, legs curled into my body, head buried into my knees, I could easily be pushed right into the water to my death. But it was too peaceful to be out here and worried about that. I should be more worried about freezing to death then the water. Though I was wrapped up very well, two pairs of socks, a scarf, two pairs of gloves, a hat, normal clothes, and Sam's leather jacket, I still felt cold. Though, it was not from the air around me. I just sat there and looked up at the full moon, pale and yellow above me.

" Why are you out here so late?" A dark voice said from behind.

" I could ask the same about you." I said it almost the same tone.

" I was sent here to give you a message, and to make sure that you were alright." Castiel said as he came and stood beside the stone wall. " What are you doing away from your school in the middle of the night?"

" Is that the message?" I look up at the man, he looks like he could use a little more sleep, and Castiel seemed very unimpressed with my answer. " I like to be out here, I mean I can't sleep, so why bother being inside of the school? I'm not going on those stupid potions either, they are horrible and make me feel like a mental case. So I like to come out here, it's peaceful out here, makes me want to draw." Castiel looked around with almost a puzzled look on his face.

" So where are your drawings?" He asked, almost sounding human for a second.

" I said it makes me _want _to draw, not that I will draw. I haven't felt up to doing much since all of this started. Everything with Sam and with this god." I sigh, picking up a stone that laid next to me on the wall, it was perfectly round and had many colors to it.

" How have you been holding up?" Castiel said a few minutes later.

" Oh, so Sam sent you to be like a shrink to me?" _Yeah, instead of sending Dean, the human one, Sam sends Castiel who has never felt an emotion in his life. _" Well ya see Doc, I have been feeling like crap since my boyfriend pretty much broke up with me. I have an investigation being placed on me and my teacher, Professor Winchester ever heard of him? Oh yeah, and to add onto all of that, I have someone trying to kill my family and has killed one of my friends! That friend has been haunting me in my dreams for the past three weeks trying to tell me all these different friggen things!" I am almost yelling by the end, Castiel not moving an inch. I hurl the stone deep into the water.

I feel like the crack inside of me got just a little smaller with what had just happened, but with all of that, I can feel that the crack is coming back when I shrink back to myself. I guess that Sam may have sent someone like Cas to see someone like me is because Sam knew that I would break with Castiel, someone who never showed emotion, and that Castiel would just allow it all to happen. As I look over at Castiel, I see that he is just standing there, looking up at the stars. There is something different about him as he looks up at those stars, something that makes him look a little younger, a little more curious.

" So I guess that you should give me that message before you drift up to those stars." I say with a smile as he shakes his way out of his thoughts.

" Oh yes, the message." He clears his throat as he looks back down. " He wants you to meet up with him at the East Gate Bar in the middle of London, tomorrow at midnight. He said that you would need no transportation there, but if you would like me to bring-"

" Castiel, thanks you, but then again no thanks. I'm no Muggle and I know how to get from place to place. So thanks for asking." I say with a smile.

" You are welcome." From behind him I can hear a growl.

" What was that?" He asks.

" A Mngwa." I sigh lightly. " She has been following me around for a few days now."

I turn to see that she is already standing there, in front of Castiel. Castiel does not look as afraid as I had the first time that I saw her standing in front of me, her body ready for a battle. But, he did have this silver sword out, ready for a battle. She snarled at the man, preparing her hind legs to pounce in and try to kill the angel right then and there. She stood almost at the same height as Castiel, showing all of her sharp teeth, ready to attack with any sudden movement. Looking over to me, I shook me head, and places a hand onto Castiel's shoulder, trying to ease the tension on both sides. Clove in a blink of the eye became much friendlier, almost smiling through her teeth, while Castiel looked back and forth until he shook his head and left, just disappearing into thin air.

Clove was a Mngwa or also known as a Nunda. She stood at ab out five foot five off of the ground and looked like a mixture of a lion and a leopard. She had these spots all over her brindle covered body, some large and others were small, but had the body of a lioness. Very fierce and something that seemed very terrifying, but still so friendly if you got onto her right side. At first, she started to follow me through the woods, just watching from afar, but soon that became to little for her. She showed herself to me a few nights after that, though I never really knew that she was around, I had a gut feeling. Clove became my protector, making sure that I would always be safe and sound. I became more like a daughter to her, and I was find around with that. Clove came over to me and wrapped herself around my body.

" Who in the world was that?" She asked as she looked back to where she had stood only a few seconds before.

" Castiel, a friend of Sam's." I say as I move a little more into her warm fur.

" He seemed a lot more, deadly then I thought that he would be. I thought that we were really going to have a scene out here tonight." She said in her normal dark tone.

" Well he is an angel you know." I sigh. " He is supposed to be a warrior."

" I still think of angel's as those things with fluffy wings and harps." She said with a animal smile.

" I really want to see Sam." I whisper into the night.

" Well then why don't you go up to his room right this moment and see him!" She asked.

" Maybe because there is a huge investigation going on about the two of us and how close we are with one another." I sigh, throwing another rock into the water, making a large slash.

" The mermaids have asked me to ask you so please stop wrecking their sleep. It seems that the rocks have been hitting them in their sleep." Clove said, going back to her normal, scary, tone.

" Tell them that I am terribly sorry." I hissed and walk away form the water.

" Where are you going to go now?" She asked.

" No clue, woods maybe? Hagrid's hut? Maybe I'll just wonder around the school acting like a ghost." I laugh.

She follows close behind while I just walk around the school, trying to figure out what in the world to do, where in the world to go. I just want to feel whole again, but there is nothing that I can do. Looking up at the window that I know is his, I see that the lights are all on, and wonder what he is doing. Looking over to Clove, trying to figure out what to do, and she gave a very toothy smile. She seems to know what I am thinking before I do because she is already climbing she wall of the school and going straight for the window. Making a loud, almost panther sound, and Sam and Dean are running for the window as she is falling from the sky straight for me.

" Sam! Get the gun!" Dean hollered as he ran into the room somewhere.

" She's fine, she's just giving you a message." I yell back with, evil smile all over my face. " Meet me in the woods, near the water, five minutes." I smile as I pat Clove's head.

" Better make it ten." She hissed.

" Did that cat just talk?" Dean asked lightly.

" You bet Hunny and I can do a lot more things for you." She said with a feline laugh as I climbed onto her back. " Maybe you and your brother should meet us there tonight. Just keep that angel at home." She said as she took off, back towards where we had been before.

This was only the second time that I had ridden her back before, but it felt like a lifetime of doing it. It was so natural for me to be doing this, to be able to ride a wild animal with no real training. The first time that I did it, and from the beginning this time, I was clutching to the contours of her body, head buried deep in between her shoulder blades. But once I got into the rhythm that she was going in, I rose from my hiding spot and started to really get into the motion of things. Laughing and really liking having the wind fly through my hair. It felt invigorating.

" You know that you should really be thanking me for that." She said with a smile.

" You know that I really should, but then again if we get thrown out of school for this, I will have to have some Mngwa for dinner." I smile as she lets me go onto my side onto the sand beside the water.

" He's coming." She said as she moved into the woods.

And coming he was. Sam was about twenty yards behind us, but still just because of the height you could tell that it was Sam coming. E was running, almost in a dead sprint towards where I was. As he got closer I could see he was not just coming to see me, but to make sure that I was alright, with a gun in his hand. He ran straight for me and made she that there were no cuts, no marks, and no bruises anywhere on my body. Soon I was striped down to just the bare minimal, shirt and jeans. When Sam was happy he allowed me to get everything back on besides my scarf, which he wrapped around the both of us.

" You know, I have really been missing you lately." He said, holding onto my hands and rubbing them in between his.

" Well then again, you could have come and found me anytime! There was no need to be missing me." I said, not looking him in the eyes. " We could have found a way."

" No, there was no way. I tried everything to figure out a way to get you into my room at night, to make sure that you would not be scared at night, but every thing that I could think about was knocked out of the way. If I could have found a way, I would have, if there was _anything_, I would have done that to make sure that you were alright." He whispered. " I love you and you were all I could think about."

" I could never get you off of my mind. It was like you were the only thing that I could ever think about, no matter where I was." I smiled. " It was keeping all of the bad thoughts away."

" He has still be coming into your dreams-"  
>" Nightmares, dreams are good and happy." I shoot at him with a glare.<p>

" Nightmares. He's still coming into your nightmares every night?" Sam asked, holding me close to his warm body.

" Every night that I sleep he does. Sometimes as a warming, something killing everyone that I love, sometimes it starts out happy and ends in horror." I try to keep me emotions locked inside. " So I have just decided that sleep is something that I don't need anymore. I mean who really needs a basic thing like sleep?" I laugh a little.

" You." He whispered. " I wish there could be a way that I could end these dreams, but you know that we can't sleep together anymore. Soon it will be too cold for us to even be doing this."

" But we can let this last for now." I shake in his body, refusing to show how cold I really am.

" I doubt we can do it for much longer even _tonight_." Sam said lightly

" I'm fine." I get out without anything skipping.

The truth was, it was the first time that I really felt the ice cold the whole night, and started to wonder about how cold it really had been outside. Why Clove didn't ship me into the house right at that moment. But something inside was telling me that she had all of this worked out, that everything was just going right into her plan. There was something about all of this that seemed a little odd. I was shaking and starting to feel my body light on fire with the ice cold. But I loved it no matter what was happening, I wanted more and more of this feeling to come back. I wanted to come back to life like this, I wanted to feel more of this life coming back. All I needed to have was Sam's touch.

Sam lifted me from the ground and held me close into his body, wrapping his arms around me and slowly moving me around in a circle. He placed his arms around my hips and for a moment, it felt like I was back at the Yule Ball, but with the _right _person this time. Sam started to sing an old song from the past, a song that everything knew. _Hey Jude _by The Beatles. Everything was perfect at the moment, everything seemed to be so right, but so off all at once. Something was wrong, something in my gut was telling me there was nothing right about this whole thing, but Sam just kept rocking me in place with him. But when everything seemed to be going so right, everything seemed be happening so perfectly, Sam backed away.

" Shit!" He grunted as his hand shot up to his noise.

" What? What's wrong?" I ask, jumping as I got thrown out of the moment.

" Noise bleed." He said as she applied a lot of pressure to his noise.

" Here let me help." I offered my scarf.

" No! Just- I have to go." He started to walk away from me.

" I'm going with you." I said as I follower him behind for awhile, Clove coming out of the woods

" What happened?" She hissed.

" Noise bleed." I sighed. " Sam. Will you please just slow down a little, let me help?" I asked lightly, trying not to make him angry once again.

" I'm fine. Just have the Mngwa bring you to your common room somehow and meet me at that bar tomorrow. Love you." He said as he slipped into the main doors.

" That was different." I whisper as I walk around to another side of the school.

" There is something wrong with him, that is not the man that you have talked so much about." Clove hisses from beside me.

" You can say that again." I climb on top of the cat and have her bring me to the higher tower of the school, the whole time I am praying that she wont lose her grip, and send us both falling to the ground miles below.


	12. Chapter 12

" So what? He just got a nose bleed and then what?" Victorie asked the night following, curling my wet hair with her fingers.

" I don't know, it just seemed like something else happened that he was really trying to hide. Like something else is wrong." I sigh, looking out the window to the rainy night.

" Well maybe it was all just a nose bleed, so what? But why did he have to act like an ass after to you?" Molly asked from her bed, head over the bottom, and looking at the two of us upside down.

" Maybe because he was a little freaked out because he was bleeding. It was all in the moment, maybe?" Victorie asked.

" It just didn't seem like him." I sigh, I had become my hollow self once again.

" Well tonight it will just be the two of you, all alone going through all of London together. We'll make sure that Fred wont have any questions, you just go out and have a good time." Victorie sounded so proud as she move towards her trunk. " Now we all know that you have no taste when it comes to wearing something sexy, so you are so lucky you have me around."

" Oh dear god." I whisper as I turn to see her pulling out a small red dress. " No! No! A million times no!"

" Common, you will look so _good _in this!" She smiled as she kneels down back into her trunk.

" Vic, she's not even used to being in a dress, why not some color that she's used to. Or ya know, maybe just some nice jeans and a shirt?" Molly asked.

" No because then she would look like herself, no sexy about it!" Victorie wanted me to look sexy _too _badly, almost obsessively.

" Thanks for trying." I shrug over to my little cousin.

" Anything I can do to help." She laughs as Victorie pulls out a dark blue dress.

We finally agree on the blue dress and comes to my knee caps and makes me feel like I have a little room to breath in. Victorie then decided that that is not enough, there needs to be something more to it. Make-up. I need as much as she can possible get onto my face. Making my lips look bigger and have some type of color to them, bringing out my eyes and getting rid of the bags under them, and making all of the freckles on my face disappear. She then goes on to paint my nails a dark blue, to go along with my dress and then tries to get me into heels! That's where I have to draw the line, me in heels, I would die within seconds. No way in hell.

" Common, they would make your legs look so much longer. It would make it so much easier to _kiss _him all night long!" Victorie said with a dark smile.

" I have no way to fight that one off Roxy, you would be able to kiss him and not have to be on your tip toes." Molly shrugged. " Might be a good idea."

" But those things could _kill _someone, I will be dead if I wear those. How about something smaller, something that wont make me end up in the hospital wing tonight." I beg. " Anything smaller."  
>" I have just the thing." Molly bounces up from her place on the bed and moves towards her trunk, sending clothes flying every which way. " Here!" She shrieks and pulls out a much smaller heel.<p>

" Perfect! They still give you some length and even you can walk in them!" Victorie said as she pulled them onto my feet and it was hurt. I could walk in these.

" You look flawless." Molly said with a smile.

" You look beautiful." Victorie said smugly.

" I look like someone else." I whisper.

I look older, like someone that could be seen with Sam. As if I was just another adult in the world and it was something completely illegal. It seemed like something had changed from one glance at myself, I stood higher and had some form of a different smile on my face. I looked like a model, like I was like Victorie and her mothers side of the family. Like I had beauty in my blood, like I was supposed to look like this, always. But there was also something very frightening about the way that I looked. I looked fierce my hair watched my eyes, my lips, it looked like fire, something strong that could captivate the world. I looked like someone that I had never been before, I looked amazing.

" Good luck tonight." Victorie said with a wink.

" You're gonna have so much fun!" Molly said with a smile as I walked out of the common room and into the wild of the rest of the world.

Clove met me as I walked away from the school, I had to use a secret way out of the school, something that my family had tried to make sure that none of the children knew about. But like always, we all found out eventually. Her strides right next to me in full motion, looking over her shoulders to make sure that no one was coming, keeping her keen ears out and ready. I loved having her around me, she made me feel safe, even from people that I could be able to trust. There was something different about her though, all of her hair was up straight, like she knew that something was around. But she refused to really talk about it, just that the other creatures had been talking about the attacks. It really got under her skin that these things were happening at the school, how odd it was, and how worried she had been with me in school. The only place that she could not protect me was the one place that matter, the murder zone.

" He is not the same person, I just know that there has been a change in him. I have sen him walking about the school before, care free and happy. There was a good sense to that man, a very good vibe. But now, no. There is something that has been changed in that man. Something very dark." Clove hissed.

" No, Sam is just under a lot of pressure right now. With the break coming up and with the whole thing about us right now. And not to mention that there is a murdering magical creature out there doesn't really help his vibes either. He's just under a lot of stress." I sigh, trying to keep all of the ideas out of my head.

" It's just something different, something that seemed off about that man last night." She shook her head. " Something dark." She said once again.

" Right dark." I whisper as we enter the village near the school. " I guess this is were we part. You don't have to wait up for me if you don't want to. I will be fine, promise." I smile as I hug her lightly around the next.

" I will keep watch, make sure that you get back to the school safe and sound." Clove said as she dissipated into the forest.

" Thanks." I whisper.

London still gives me the shivers to be around alone. It is not the fact that I am in an unknown city or anything like that, I can figure my way around without any problems. It's just the fact that there is no one to debate on which way to go, who to ask, someone to make sure that you get there around, it's just you. I hate that, it just makes me shake a little thinking about it. It takes me nearly ten minutes to just find my way into the bar! Let alone go in and try to find Sam! But then again, he is not that hard to find in a bar, he stick out like Harry Potter anywhere.

He looks amazing, sitting there in some formal pants that curve to his body perfectly and a white button up shirt and his hair pushed back. I love it when he wears shirts like that, it makes him look so amazing. On the back of the chair is the overcoat, blue and has so many fake badges in it that he has told me about. That's how back home he would be able to get into so many places while working on cases. His hand it wrapped tightly around a beer and he bring it up to those perfect lips and takes a sip. That's when I start walking over to him even faster, wanting to make sure no other woman tries to take him away from me. Someone older who would be able to love him with no legal boundaries. Someone who would be able to say that they loved him without holding back.

" Hello there." I smile as I take the seat next to him.  
>" Hey!" He smiles as he bring me in close and kisses me on the cheek. " What's this all around?" He smiles as he looks me up and down.<p>

" Victorie thought that I needed to look good before I could ever go out on a date with you!" I laugh a little.

" Well remind me to thank her once we get back to the school." He smiles as he takes a sip of his beer.

" So what are we going to do tonight?" I smile as I place me hand on top of his.

" I was thinking that we could go to a midnight premiere, maybe go get some food someplace. Anything that you want to do I'm up for." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me out of the bar.

" Well what movie would we go see? Where would we be eating?" I smile, knowing that I am asking too many questions that Sam has already answered.

" You will just have to wait and see." He grinned.

Like always, Sam knew what he was doing. He brought us to a movie that no one else really wanted to see, some crappy movie about two teens who were in such love but lived on opposite sides of the country. We stayed in the very back and just made out the whole time, holding on to one another, and just cuddles into one another's frame. I loved that so much though, being so close to Sam and not having to say a word, we were just in perfect harmony. I loved listening to his shallow breathing, the way that his chest went up and down, the way that he allowed me to rest my whole torso onto his. The way that his heart kept pace and brought comfort to me.

I could not even tell you the two main characters first names, let alone what happened to the two of them in the end. I think that they broke up, but then again, I think at that point Sam and I were a little too busy. The movie workers had to actually _kick _us out of the theater because we were too busy making out to figure out that the credits were over. With a smile on our faces, Sam picked up my shirt, and we walked out as I slipped it back on. I thought that the embarrassment would never end, but it was so much fun as well. Something that I had never thought about doing before.

Sam then took me to a small restraunt in in middle of London. It had windows on every wall, making sure that you could see everything that was going on. Their seats were all these round like couches that brought the couples in close to one another. Sam wrapped his arm around me as we waited for our meal and played with my hair, which was losing its curl. I felt amazing, like nothing that had ever happened before. Like nothing bad could ever happen while I was with Sam, him with me. My heart catching a beat every time Sam's hand would go past my hair, even just to my collarbone, sending shivers through my body.

" I love you." He whispered into my ear.

" Stop that." I smile and push him away playfully.

" What? Telling you the truth?" He laughed.

" Yeah, making me feel bad." I said as I look down at my water.

" Why would you feel bad?" He asked, grabbing onto my hand.

" Because I have not said it back to you and you just go on like it means nothing to you. But I know that it really does, that you might be thinking that I don't have any emotions for you. But I mean, I really do have so many for you." I frowned, feeling so wrong.

" Then why don't you just say it." He asked.

" Because you told me to not say it unless I _know _that I am. Remember?" I ask, remembering that so perfectly.

" Oh yeah." He smiles as the food comes. We eat in silence until the tacky waitress who has been hitting on Sam all night comes back.

" How is the meal? Do you need another glass of wine Sir?" She asks as she looks over at his glass.

" No thanks, do you want another?" He asks as he looks over at mine, which has less then his.  
>" No, thanks." I smile.<p>

" Alright well if there is anything that you-" She stops, looking horrified. " Sir! Your- your nose." She nearly shrieks as she pulls out plenty of napkins and hands them over to him.

" Sam? Are you alright?" I turn to see that his noise is bleeding, badly.

" Yeah, I just, I need to clean this up." He rushed to the nearest bathroom.

We finish up dinner pretty quickly, me wanting to get some back to his room before anything else could happen. Sam kept saying how sorry that he was, be decided that once we were back at the school that he would rather just go to the school himself, to make sure that no one saw him, and rushed to the school as fast as he could. I didn't even get to kiss him goodnight, his jacket still wrapped around my shoulders. I tried calling after him, but he runs like a cheetah and was most likely already back at the school! I sighed as I moved through the forest, moving slowly as I went. The hollow feeling was already coming back.

" What happened? I was not expecting you back for another two hours, at least?" Clove says, not showing herself.

" Take one guess." I sigh.

" Another nose bleed?" She questioned, her yellow eyes appearing from the dark.

" Yep." I whisper. It had ruined the night, _again_!

" That just proves me point even more! Those things don't _just _happen. There is something that is wrong with that boy, no matter if you don't see it or not. Something is wrong with him." Clove hisses as she lets the rest of her body out of the darkness.

" I guess that I should go give this back to him." I sigh as she brings me up the tower once again, making me want to scream yet again, and places me at the top.

" Just watch your back while you are in there. Have your wand out at all times. I have a feeling that something will happen. Call it cats instinct." She said with a cat smile as she dropped herself ff of the side. A few seconds later I heard her hit the ground. She was already running towards the woods when I looked over.

I laughed as I moved through the school, making my way to Sam's office. Thinking that he would already be asleep or at least in bed by the time that I got there, I would just place the jacket onto his chair and leave. Nothing that would get either of us into trouble, nothing that anyone could really use against us. Just leave it on the chair, if Dean was up maybe I would say my hello's to him, and then I would go to my common room and go to sleep. But as I made my way down the stairs towards the dungeon, something caught my eye. A light moving from one of the side halls.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Roxy! Help! Help!" Someone screamed, running towards me.

" Hugo!" I scream back, running towards him. " Hugo!"

" Roxy!" His bloody frame comes running towards me, literally, he is covered from head to toe in blood. But right before he gets to me, _he _takes from from me.

" Hugo!" I scream, chasing after both Scorpius and Hugo. " Stop it!"

" Roxy!" He screams, sounding just like he does in my nightmares.

Everything is dark, the only thing that I can see is the light that is running away from me. I chase after it, nearly running into walls and doors that are being ripped open from Scorpius. Other students are chasing after me, mostly Slytherin students that have been woken from their slumber in the dungeon, but some that had been doing that I was and had been roaming the halls. But I am much father ahead then they are, much closer to the cause then they are. I can see Hugo;s small body, the tears that are coming from his eyes as Scorpius comes to a dead end. With his back against the wall, he drops Hugo behind him. I have my want out, pointed right at him, shaking though.

" What do you think that thing will do against me? I am dead, can't be harmed." Scorpius smirked.

" Why?" I asked lightly, choking on my own words though.

" Like I have told you before, I am being forced to do this, he is just on the list." He seems like _he _is in so much pain, just talking.

" Who else?" I stutter out.

" You. Your whole family. That professor that you love. Everyone _fucking_ person that you care about will be taken away from you. Then it will be your turn!" He laughs, sending shivers down my spine.

" Stop it!" I scream.

" You know that I can." He takes a step towards me.

" Hey jerk!" Someone says from behind Scorpius. " Leave my niece and nephew alone!" Fred says as he tackles Scorpius to the ground, the both of them going into plasma form.

" Roxy! Use the spell, it will only get rid of us for a short amount of time! But it will give you enough time to get Hugo out of here!" Fred screams. " Do it now! Use the Scrugeatus spell! Do it!" I look over at Hugo, he is bleeding badly.

" Scruge!" I scream, pointing my wand at the two forms, and sending them both into a bright light. I stand there for a moment before running over to Hugo, who isn't moving.


	13. Chapter 13

" So how is Hugo doing?" Dean asked as we walked through the forbidden forest together. But, for once we had permission from the Headmaster to be out here.

" He's still the same, under comatose, they're thinking about sending him to an actual hospital out in London until he comes to." I sighed as I kicked a rock deeper into the forest. " And Sam?" I asked.

" He's still pretty out of it, I mean he's been getting these headaches and I think that all he needs is some sleep, the kid never does sleep enough. There's something wrong with him, I think that it's just the case getting to him or maybe it's the water." Dean said with a shrug.

" So why do I need to carry this around?" I asked, holding up a hand gun.

" Because some of the things that we are checking for out here, they can't be killed with some frilly little spell." He said, making fun of magic.

For the past few days Dean has been distracting me by bringing my into the forest and teaching me so many different things. He's showed me on to load a gun, how to shoot, and even clean the gun. He seems to think that the cleaner the gun, the more effective it will be. I have tried to show him magical things, but he wont pay any attention to it. I think that Sam has tacked Dean to keep an eye on me and make sure that I am safe and sound, even if that means bringing me into a dangerous place to keep my attention. We have hunted things that in the US are called monsters, things that I had never even heard of before, or really know were real. We have hunted down: two wendigos, a shapeshifter, and a zombie. All pretty gruesome to kill, but there was some that Dean would not let me help him with, one that I was sent back to the castle for. I can feel that we have other eyes on us the whole time that we are out here though, Clove being one of them.

Clove took an instant liking to Dean from the moment that she laid eyes on him. I have no clue what it was about him, why she liked him so much, but she is in love. When we are not out looking for something, she is right at our side, well more like Dean's side. She will curl right next to him and almost wrap her whole tail around his body. Dean doesn't seem to mind, or notice, much. As long as Clove doesn't speak much, Dean doesn't mind. Dean thinks that it's creepy when something like Clove starts to speak, being a Muggle, he should be much more freaked out about this then he really is. But, Dean will pet Clove's head and Clove will just sit there, eyes closed tight, and pur while he's doing it. She's in pure heaven. But she is not the only one that is keeping a firm eye on us.

Castiel is also always out there, always watching from a distance. There is something about us being in the forest that has been keeping him on edge. I don't know if Dean can feel him around, but I can. No matter how far away or how close he is, I can feel that Castiel is somewhere to be found. Usually I can see a piece of a trench coat, or some of his hair, but other times, it's like I am feeling a ghost that you cannot see. It's like I know that he is there, that it is him and no one else, but he is no where to be found. I know that Castiel has some type of force field around him so that he can go unseen and still see you, but he wont tell me. Other times though, he will come right out in front of us and help us out with hunting. He seems to just take out all of the fun of it though.

The one that I was sent back to the castle for was a demon. Something that I would have never in a thousand years have thought to be real, until I was face to face with one. She looked like she was just a student at the school, maybe around my year or maybe even a final year, not too young. She had long black hair that came all the way down to her mid back, and piercing green eyes. That is, until she made them go pure black. At first, I though that she as just another student walking through the forest at night, being a bad kid like the rest of the school, until she smiled that made her eyes go black. I tried to run away from the girl, tripping onto the ground below, and screaming for Dean to hurry. I had dropped my gun a few feet behind me, near the girl, and drabbed my wand.

" Do you really think that _that _stick will really do anything to hurt me, Girl?" She asked in a very dark tone.

" Man, for picking a witches body, you have no clue your wands apart from your sticks, do you?" I smiled a little as he eyes widened. " Petrificus totalus!" I yelled, pointing my wand over to her as Dean came through the clearing.

" What in the world did you do to her?" Dean asked, looking bewildered as he saw the girl, laying flat on the ground.

" Temporally paralyzed her." I said as I picked myself up off of the ground. " Dean, she had these black eyes, I don't know what happened to me but I panicked after seen them, I'm so sorry."

" It's alright, you just saved yourself from a demon, good job." Dean smiled as he went over to the girl and picked her up. " How long will this last for on her?" He asked.

" I have no clue, it will work for a human for as long as the witch or wizard using it wanted it to, but for a demon, I have no clue." I shrugged.

" It will be a few more minutes. Dean, we need to get her into a trap. She may know things that we need to know about." Castiel said as he appeared out of the brush.  
>" Okay then, Roxy you've done great, but it's time for you to go back to the castle. We have to handle this one on our own." Dean said as he handed the girl to Castiel and started to carve something onto the grass below with his knife.<p>

" What? But I thought that we were a team!" I asked, almost heartbroken that I could not stay and help.

" We are a team! It's that that this is something that you cannot handle and it's going to get a little gruesome. More then the things that you have already seen." He said lightly.

" Fine." I said as I moved towards the school. There was no way to win a battle with Dean.

All of this, showing me how to kill and how to fight, it was all to see things through Sam's eyes. He would never be able to leave is life back at home, so why not show me this? He would never admit it to anyone, but he is pretty much training me. The magic god is getting more powerful with every kill that he has been getting, soon enough he will be strong enough to take over the world if he wanted to. But since I stopped his last kill, I made it so that he could not grow in power, he will be going after me soon enough. So I kind of have a bodyguard, Dean. Dean is also playing another role as well, he is my trainer as well, getting me ready for the war. Neither of them really want to say it, but then both know that in a split second, I will be left alone, and that will be when he comes for me. So I will need to be ready for that. I know that it will happen, though I keep it so far in the back of my head that I usually don't think of it, but I know that it will happen. He will be trying to come for me as soon as possible.

Sam has been really sick lately. He's been getting these really weird headaches and to add on top of it, he has been getting the noise bleeds as well. It seems like no matter what type of medicine you give to him, it will only make him weaker. I try to stay by his side as much as I can, not giving a single care about what the officials think about what we are doing anymore, Sam needs me. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he is really sick and he really needs some help to make himself better. He has lost almost all color in his face now and he looks more like a ghost then anything else. Sam usually never comes to class anymore either one of the other professors usually fills in for him or sometimes we just have a free block. When that happens, I am right by his side, getting whatever he needs. Or it's days like these, where Sam has pretty much kicked me out and sent me out into the woods with Dean.

These were the worst days for Sam, the days that he knew were going to be bad he would send both me and Dean out in the woods. Sam didn't want us to see him at his worst, knowing that we would be suffering ever moment that we knew that he was. One day we came back really early for us, it was one of the days where we were hunting a shapeshifter and then came right back home. Dean was bleeding from right below his eyes, and I had some minor scrapes, she we thought we would just clean up in his room and then leave him to sleep. When we got in there though, and he was bleeding really bad from his noise, like it looked like it was pretty much broken off. Dean ran over to Sam and tried to get the bleeding to stop, but nothing seemed to work, Sam was really weak too, barely conscious and could not speak. When we finally got to bleeding to stop, he then threw up. Sam's bad days were some of my worst days of my life. There was nothing that Dean or I could do to make them stop, all we could do was watch and try to help, but nothing would ever help. So when Sam said that we should go into the woods, no matter if was raining or sunny, we were out in those woods for the whole day. Or until I had class.

" What do you think is really wrong with him. Sleep can't be doing it because Madam Caddoue has been giving him sleeping potions. And it cannot be the water because he has been drinking it all year, not to mention all of the years that he went here for school! No, is has to e something that no one is seeing." I sigh as we come to a stop in the woods, finding nothing all day.

" I have no clue what it could be." He sighs. " I just know that he needs to get better and I am ready to do just about anything to make him better."

" Me too." I sigh as I take out my wand.

" So what is it about those things that have you all so. . . so protective over your own wands?" Dean asked as he took a seat beside me.

" We all have our own wands, see they are all unique, there is no wand that has the same things inside of it. They all all made from different types of woods and have some different things for the core, making them all one of a kind. But the thing that makes them even more special is that. . . well I doubt that you will believe this Dean, but the wand picks you. It's not like choosing a pair of shoes. Wands are supposed to last a lifetime, so they need to chose you." I smile as I looked down at my wand.

It well well made, the very top that a twirl of wood coming down the side of it to around the middle of the wand, made out of twirl wood with a hint of cherry wood also in there. It was a pale tan with little hints of red all around it. It was around ten and 2/5th in length and it fit into my hands so well. The core was made out of Veela hair and one single Phoenix feather. It felt like a bond was made because of my family ties with Veela's, my aunt being one and all, it made a huge difference when choosing me. It was a very powerful wand and no matter how much I pushed it to go father and father it would take me there without a single break. This wand and chosen me and now it was my turn to take care of it. I think that I was doing a pretty good job at it, but then again, you can never really ask a wand what it is thinking about. All I know that is I own it and have not done anything to abuse the trust.

" Wands are different of each witch or wizard and can usually show you a thing or two about the person that is using it. If their wand is dark and looks a little on the evil side, then it can tell you a thing or two about the owner of the wand as well." I smiled.

" It sounds like a load of BS to me, but if you want to believe all of that, then be my guest." Dean laughed as he stood up and started to walk back towards the school.

" Wands can also be inherited from parents and singling as well. Kind of like cars can be, they can be given down to another family member or a friend." I sighed, thinking about how in my trunk, at the very bottom, was Scorpius' wand. " It's kind of like your car. Didn't your father give it to you?" I asked.

" Yeah he did." Dean sighed as he moved through the woods, me walking right beside him.

" Well there must have been something that caused him to want the car, something that told him that he needed it. So he got it, the car was calling to him, and then he passed it down to you when the time was right." I smiled as he laughed. " Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head." I laughed with him.  
>" I get everything that you are saying, it's just I guess that I would have to have been here for any of this to really make sense for me." He shrugs with a smile. A real smile.<p>

" Are we going back already?" Clove asked as she jumped out of the trees above.

" Yeah, there is nothing out here and Roxy has transfiguration to get to." Dean laughed as he said transfiguration.

" Sadly, I do have to go to that class. I'm nearly failing." I sighed.

" Well okay then." Clove sighed as she looked back into the woods for a moment.

" What is it?" I asked.

" The animals have been spooked all day about something, I have not heard what it is exactly, but it is something pretty big." She looked back once again. " They all know that something is going to happen to the school, they are all getting ready for it though."

" Is it something serious, do they know something important." Dean asked, getting right back into his serious mode. _Damn, and he was just loosing up. _

Dean has not really had any time to be _him _lately. He had been all serious and no play in his life, it has been a little off for Dean. Usually he is the one that is laughing and making all of the jokes; but since Sam has been sick, there is no joking with Dean. Whatever Sam asks from him, no matter if it's take me into the woods and teach me how to hunt, which he objected to a little in the beginning, or go to the great hall and get him some food, which he did not mind at all, Dean would do anything for his little Sammy. Dean had not done anything for himself for weeks now, ever since Sam had started to get his first noise bleed, Dean knew then something was up. Saying that Sam had never gotten a noise bleed since he was ten and got punched in the face. Dean was really willing to do anything to make his brother better once again.

" It is something that is important, I just do not know what is could be yet." Clove said in her normal tone as he made it to the clearing near Hagrid's hut.

" There are talking about the next attack." Castiel said as he appeared next to us, nearly giving me another heart attack.

" I swear you do that just to scare me to death!" I said as I gripped my chest.

" I would never try to kill you." Castiel said, almost looking hurt.

" She's saying it sarcastically Cas." Dena hissed. " They are getting ready for the next attack? Wait, they know when it will happen? Who it will happen to?" Dean asked in what seemed like one second.

" You know how to speak animal?" Clove asked.

" Yes. And they do not know when, just who it will happen to." Castiel said as he looked all over, looking to make sure that there was no one around.

" Well common then, we don't have all day!" I hissed.

" Roxanne, it is you that he is after now. He wants your head served on a platter and he has all of his people out looking for you. You are not safe." Castiel said in a dark tone, which made my heart only sink lower.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Dean wanted to send me away, it being so close to Christmas break, they thought that I would go with it. But I would and won't back down from this fight. I know all of the things that Magic is trying to do to me, I know that he is just trying to get into my head, like it's been said before he's not going for me just yet, he's going for all of my family. Everyone that I love will be dying before I will and if I just leave them here defenseless, then I wont have any family left by the end of this school year. No, I'm not going to let that happen anymore. But I still have to follow the very strict rules that Sam and Dean have set down for me to follow by and believe me, I hate them more then anything else.

I have to go from class to class with an escort, which thank Merlin it is Castiel and he's always invisible. I have to go straight to my common room when I do not have a class or when Sam is not feeling u for teaching classes. Meaning that I cannot go out with Dean on his hunting trips anymore, since even that seems too dangerous for me to be doing now! The only thing that I really have to look forward to is when I get to eat. Eating times have been placed in the hands of a teacher of my choosing, because Dean had to tell the Headmaster about what was going on, so I chose Sam, because I trust him. The officials can't do anything about our little scandal now because I have to be with Sam for my own safety. Which makes me happier then anything in the world.  
>No one knows anything about why I am under top watch by all of the teachers, some that don't know me suspect that I am under a last watch of school, people that do know me have no clue on what to really think. I haven't even told my closest of family members that I am under a death order from a magical god, who knows how they would really take it. Of course, being the school, they had to send a letter to my parents informing them on the rumors that I have been getting death threats and they are keeping a close eye on me and my classmates. I really doubt that any of these things are true and they have no real evidence beside the fact that an angel thinks that it's going to happen. But I guess that if Sam can believe Castiel, then so can I.<p>

As I walk down the empty halls of the school, lunch tray in hand, I feel the presence of Castiel everywhere that I go. I don't really know how he does the things that he can do and I really don't _want _to know either. I'm just happy that someone is watching out for the people I care about. Once we are finally into the lower half of the school, he appears around a corner. At first I pull my wand on him, ready to attack him within a second before I noticed that it was him. Though Castiel never really shows any emotions, for one sliver of a moment I can see a smile coming to his face and then escape him before it even has a chance of full evolve. So we walk in silence towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where Sam is waiting at the door.

"What'd they have to offer today?" Sam asked as he greeted me with a kiss. It was one of his good days.

"A little of everything. This and that, mostly things that I didn't even dare to eat. I think that the elves are going on some kind of unknown diet and forcing us to join them!" I laugh as I walk straight to Sam's personal area.

"What'd you get me today?" Dean asked right away.

"I got you a little bit of chocolate cake. It's the only thing that didn't have something magical in it for dessert today. I thought that you would like this a lot more then something with fairy wings in it." I laugh as I place the small amount of cake in front of Dean, who looks thrilled to have something _normal _in front of him.

"Thank you!" He smiled as he dug into the cake.

"How does he eat like that?" I whispered to Sam.

"We think that he has an extra stomach." Sam laughed.

"I highly doubt that." Castiel said behind us.

"So where are you guys going for Christmas break?" I asked, looking around from face to face.

"I am going back to heaven." Castiel stated.

"Miss seeing your brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"Not really." He stated and that was that.

"We're most likely going to stay in some cheesy motel and celebrate Christmas with a little hunting." Dean said with a mouthful of cake.

"That's what we have done every year." Sam shrugged. " It's always just been our kind of thing to just hunt things no matter what day of the year it is."

"Well this year stay at home of Christmas, I'll come over and bring some Christmas dinner to you guys. Make Christmas actually matter this year. I know that we will have _plenty _of leftovers and my mother will be happy enough to allow me to bring it to my teacher and his brother who don't have anyplace to be on Christmas!" I smiled as the boys looked from face to face. " Cas, you can come along too if you have the time."

"Sure why not! I'm always up for some free food!" Dean smiled.

"I guess that I would like it too," Sam smiled. " and to see you on Christmas just makes it even better."

"I will try to make it, if it will be possible." Castiel stated.

"Well then great! We will have a Christmas dinner!" I smiled widely.

So it was set, I would be going home to see my family for Christmas, and then after dinner I would me going over to Sam's little motel room for pretty much the rest of the night to make sure that I am safe and sound; and to give them almost all of our leftovers, which my mom was thrilled about. My mom had never been a person to gossip over things, but she wanted to know how well I knew this teachers, when I had started to become friends with him, things like that which had never really. So when I sat on the Hogwarts express going home this vacation, I felt happier then I have ever felt before because I knew that I had something to look forward to when going home. There was my mother who would be waiting for me and even my dad would pay a little attention to me, which I doubted.

Victorie made sure to sit directly next to me the whole time that we were sitting. There was no place where she let me have a moment of piece. Fred was on the other side of the sitting arrangement and was just starring out the window the whole time, he had no clue why I was under such heavy watch. The others were all happiness and fully of life; getting ready for Christmas was a something that everyone in my family loved to talk about. I knew that from the look on Victorie's eyes that she was wondering what was going on with me, her eyes were screaming for answers that I knew she would force out of me. I wanted to tell her everything, but Victorie's always been one to promise she will not tell anyone anything and then half of the school knows your secret the very next day. I think that it's more of a habit of hers to know everything before it hits the gossip stands.

"So what are you guys going to be doing after the dinner?" Fred asked, looking directly at me.

"I'm going to be going to see Teddy." Victorie said with a smile. " I think that he may be popping the question sometime soon! I hope that he will!" She was blushing so hard it was cute.

"I doubt that he will do anything like that Vic., you are not even out of school yet!" Fred hissed.

"I know, but we are so much in love! That's the thing about us, we know that we are prefect for one another and that's final! We will be getting married some day, so why not just make it sooner then later?" Victorie came back with.

"Because you two have been fighting with one another for the past year and a half about things that had happened when _he _was in school with us! I don't really know how much more of this on again off again crap I can take from you two! It's disgusting!" Fred's voice got louder with every word.

"Just because you don't know a thing about love and most likely never will does not mean that you have to take it out on me! Couples fight with one another, it's a sure fire thing and will always happen, but you just have to get over it! Which Teddy and I have gotten over!" Victorie screamed back.

"So Roxy, what are you going to be doing after our wonderful dinner?" Molly asked to break off the fighting, bringing the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Me? Oh, I'm going to see the Professor and his brother after dinner. Giving them the leftovers of our meal and checking in to make sure that I am fine and everything." I shrugged, trying to stay out of the light as much as possible.

"And why do you have to check in with _him_ every night and day?" Fred hissed, he was not done fighting yet.

"Because he is the teacher that I feel closest to and know that I feel the safest to." I shrugged.

"Why do you have to check in with him?" Lily asked.

"Because the teachers feel like I am a threat to myself with all of the things that have happened that I have been a witness to. They thing that I will be out of control and all of these things because I saw what happened to Hugo and because my best friend died." I sighed. _Shit_, _I'm so in the light right now. _

"Well how are you doing?" Victorie asked as she took my hand. " We all have been pretty worried about you in the past few weeks and really have not known how to come across and ask you about it."

"I am doing fine. I mean I can't say that I'm perfect or anything like that, but I mean for today I am doing great! But they just want to make sure that I am doing fine all of the time and that I have not become worse." I lied through my teeth.

"Well I mean, you know that we are all here for you as well, right?" Molly asked.

"Of course I know that you guys are around as well!" I smiled a little.

"Well you have not been showing it too well. All you have been watching to do is go off and see that Professor of yours and that's it." Fred hissed.

"Fred! How dare you say that to me!" I shouted and stormed out of the room. It was much to easy to get out of that.

But of course, Victorie had to follow me around like a little puppy as I want from cart to cart, looking for one person and one person only. I wanted to know where in the world could Sam and Dean would be on this train! But with her tagging around with me everyplace that I went, it would be much to hard to even get in a word with Sam, let alone have the time that I needed and wanted with him. Sam has been doing a lot better lately and I want to milk that for everything that he's got while it lasts. I sighed as I moved from cart to cart, just looking around to see who I was see and wondered if anyone would give me another look for having an extra shadow walking around with me.

But there they were, all three of them, in their own person space. Castiel, of course, was as far away from the door as he possible could me. Sam and Dean were on both sides of the room, stretching out as far as they could, most likely happy to be away from the school. Sam looked so much better then he had in the past; the color was coming back to his face and there was a happiness in his eyes and laugh. Victorie stopped a few feet behind me and just watched as I smiled from the other side of the area looking into their own such off space. Castiel was the first to see me and pointed out the others that I was there, they all waved and motioned for me to come in. I made a few glances towards my left side, Victorie, and it seemed like Sam knew what I was saying right away. He just smiled and blew a kiss at me. I knew that I should have kept walking, I was in a place that I knew I should not be, but I wanted so badly to go in and talk to him. He was so healthy!

"You know that I know, right?" Victorie asked from behind me, directly into my ear.

"About what?" I asked, going straight to my defensive side.

"About you and the professor. I mean I can see why you chose him, but is that his brother sitting across from him?" I nodded. " He's a keeper as well. And that's angel boy isn't it? The one that you have been drawing in all of your pictures. You are almost spot on with all of the details. Should be pretty proud of yourself."

"So what do you want from me for you to not tell anyone about all of this?" I asked, looking over at Sam and Dean to see that they are watching.  
>"Nothing at all. I just wanted to make sure that there was really something happening between the two of you and be able to ruin your brother with this! Man it would so piss him off to just find out that-"<br>"No! Victorie, no one can find out about this. You know that there is a investigation going on between the two of us and if this word was to get out that it came from my own cousins mouth! I would be screwed royally." I begged.  
>"I was not going to tell anyone! I know better then to tell Fred of all people about this! Man are you some kind of whack job?" She laughed as she kept on walking. "I will be back in about twenty minutes. Be ready to walk back to our area by then and act all upset." She smiled as she kept walking.<p>

"Thank you." I whispered as she passed.

"Anything for you." She smiled and waved. "Twenty minutes."

It was all that I could do to not just run into the area and start kissing Sam from that moment on. But there were certain things that I had to do before giving Sam even one kiss. I moved into their area, making sure that no one was watching from any place. All three just looked over at me as I entered their area, like I was in a forbidden zone, and closed the shades tightly. Dean has this smile on his face that just made it seem like he had won the lottery. Castiel looked very confused and a little concerned about something. Sam just looked like he was the happiest man in the world as he sat up from his spot on the couch and gave me a little room to sit beside of him. I instantly sat beside him on the couch and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I have twenty before Victorie comes back." I smiled as I rested my body onto his chest.

"How did she take the fact that you are dating me?" Sam asked.

"She already kind of knew." I smiled with a shrug.

"Looks like you have to pay up!" Dean shouted. "Twenty bucks!"  
>"You two were making bets on me and my family?" I asked and the two of them nodded as Sam took out his wallet and gave the man a bill that I was unsure of.<br>"They have been doing it about anything that walks past the door." Castiel sighed a little as he looked out the window.  
>"What's gotten under his skin?" I asked.<p>

"The god is getting stronger by each day and we are giving you away from the school. These are the good things, but there are still too many things that he can do to get to you without even being there. Like haunting you in your dreams." Castiel hissed.

"That." Dean smiled.

"Aw how cute! You are worried about me!" I laughed a little. "Well you don't have to be because I will be with these two fools most of the time. When I go to sleep with Sam, my dreams rarely come and I believe that we will be doing a lot of sleeping together this vacation!" I smiled as I gave Sam another kiss on the lips.

"Oh really now?" He smiled as he kissed me neck once.

"Really! Now lets stop with this until we at least get into separate areas!" Dean hissed.

"Fine." We both laughed.

Sam and I did get a little alone time as Dean needed to stretch his legs out while Castiel went back to heaven for a little RNR. I don't really know what heaven is like, but from what it sounds like, it's more of just a working place then a place that you go to because you have been good. Sam took me up into his arms and starting to kiss me in everyplace that he could find; from my forehead all the way down to my thighs and all the way back up. Everyplace got a little bit of kiss or even both in some of the places!

"I love you so much Roxanne, I hope that you know that I love you more then the whole world." He said as he kept kissing my neck. "You mean everything to me."  
>"You do to me as well Sam." I whispered as he moved up to my lips. " Sam I-I think that I lo-"<br>" Twenty minutes is up!" Victorie's voice came through the door.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Christmas night and I was walking around a small town on the outskirts of London, just wondering around. I was looking for a certain house, number one-hundred-five Woodford Drive. I had it written down on my hand all day to remind me of where it was, but now it was covered by my glove, as the snow was covered with my bootprints. One my back, I had a pack that would seem like it had nothing more then a few items in it, but really had gifts, clothes, and many, many, books that my aunt had taken from the ministry for us to look into while on vacation. I had been looking around for this house for over a half hour and felt like I had been ripped off or something, like Sam and Dean had sent me on a goose chase to even find the street! I had been all the way around this town and still there was no proof that it even was real!

On my fifth trip around the little town I saw it, there was an old willow tree that surrounded the street sign, which was rusted and falling off of it's sign. Slowly, I moved towards the street with no lights, it seemed abounded. There were very small houses all around the winding street, it was hard to keep count of the numbers. The only thing that gave away Sam's house from any normal person house was the car sitting in the driveway and one-hundred-five's house; a blue 69' Ford Mustang. She sat there, shinning in the snowy night, as if a proud mustang would. I smiled, keeping the still-warm goods near my body and a few wrapped gifts in my arms. As I made my way to the door, it opened as if they had been watching me.

"Ah, good to see that she could find her way around this shit-town." Dean smiled as he welcomes me into the house with a smile.

"Did you get lost?" Sam asked as he blushed the snow off of my coat and hat.

"No Sam, she's just a half hour late because she was looking at the wonderful sights in this town!" Dean hissed.

"It was a little hard to be able to find this place, I must say." I laughed a little as Sam started to unbutton my jacket.

"Well you are here now and that's all that really matters, right?" Sam smiled as he welcomes me into the house a little more.

It was a pretty small house, that was for sure, but it also felt very homey as well. There was a small fireplaces that was surrounded by two love seats and a small Christmas tree- if you can really call it that. The fire was going nice and strong in it's place and was slowly warming up the whole house, which I could see had become a place where they could both relax and have a few – dozen – beers. I could see that there was a small upstairs with two little rooms on either side of it. From another room I could see that they had little to eat, which was a good thing, because my mom had packed dinner to feed a calvary. But Hunters will be Hunters and all around the house were things that Sam and Dean knew about _our _current case.

"I hope that you two are hungry, and Cas if he shows up as well, because my mom has made sure that you guys will not stave throughout this vacation. Saying something along the lines that if you two were going to be taking care of me, that you should at least be fed for it, since you wont take her money." I laughed "Kitchen?" I pointed to the small opening in near the back of the room as the boys nodded. "Well come get some food because it's still pretty warm." I smiled as they followed me into the small kitchen.

"So how did you two come past this house?" I asked as I started to unwrap the items.

"An old hunter friend lent it to us, just asked us to make sure that no creepy crawlies followed us here. We told him that we would keep it at a minimum but there would be a witch coming into the house." Dean smiled as he saw the pie, I made sure Mom made plenty for him.

"Apple, chocolate, pumpkin, and a cauldron cake mixture." I smiled as Dean looked at the last pie, a little purple at the crust.

"Cauldron cake mix, huh?" Dean stabbed the pie with his fork, it oozed a red substance.

"Yep. Pretty good though, if you can get past the colors." I smiled as I passed him to Sam.

"Just for you." I smiled widely as I unwrapped another container.

"Fizzing Whizbees! How in the world did you find them?" Sam clapped his hands together as he stuck one into his mouth.

"My mother and I made them at home, still the only reason why most people do not make them is because they need to be cooked at a certain temperature for just the right amount of time, or they will not be done enough!" I smiled a little, feeling rather proud of myself.

"This is really amazing food." Dean said, sitting down at the table with the pies, all four of them were on his plate.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying it, Dean." I smiled as I looked back at Sam. "I brought you guys some gifts if you wanted to open them now, I got one for Cas as well, will he be back here anytime soon?" I asked.

"We don't know with Cas. See he could be right in this rooms with us and we wouldn't know, or he could be up in heaven not really giving a rats ass about us today. We could see him within minutes or days! Once Cas is gone, he's gone." Dean said, mouth pull of purple pie.

"Fight?" I mouthed to Sam, who nodded at once. "Drunk?" I mouthed and Sam gave a half and half sign with his hand.

"Well I bet that he will come around Dean, he always does, he just has a lot on his hands right now." I smiled as I placed a small box into his lap. "Merry Christmas Dean." I smiled as he looked down at the neatly wrapped box and back up at me.

"You really didn't have to do that." He laughed a little as he shook the box up a little.

"Don't worry about it Dean." I turned and placed a box in Sam's hands as well. "Merry Christmas Sam." I smiled as I gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Now really, you did not have to do this for us, make me feel bad because we did not get you anything!" Sam smiled.

"You guys are keeping me and my family alive, that's enough of a gift." I placed Cas' box on the table as I watched as Dean opened his gift like a small child would.

He smiled down at the box, almost thrilled with the items that he saw inside. First he took out a small contains of car oil, asking how I knew that he was going to need to change that when he got home, I smiled a little and shrugged, Sam had told me. The next thing was a new zipper for his jacket, since his ha broken when I was wearing it, and I knew how to put it on, if he would ever left me touch it. The last thing was something that I felt rather proud of, it was something that took a lot of thinking to come up with. From the moment that I saw it though, I knew that I needed to make sure that Dean would get it, because I knew that Dean would like it more then Sam would, it meant something to Dean. As Dean unrolled it, I knew that he knew what it was from the moment his eyes were direct with her.

It was a picture that I had found in a little book that the school had about all of the graduates from the school. She looked amazing in that picture, blond hair curled back in little ringlets around her young face, Sam and Dean both looked like her. She was smiling right in the camera, she looked amazing in it. Mary Winchester. I could not even check the book out of the library, so I spent endless nights in the back of the library with my drawing tools and a large piece of paper. She looked so beautiful in the picture, it was hard to capture her onto the paper, to make sure that I got everything that was in that one little picture into the bigger version of it. I wanted to make sure that Dean would really love having that picture of his own mother, because it may be the only thing that he has left of her.

"How did you. . .?" Dean could not even finish his train of thought.

"I found a picture of her in the library one night when you refused to let me come with you guys on a hunt and I just started it right then and there. She looked amazing and I knew that you would never go into the library to see it, so I wanted to make sure that you had her picture. She was the captain of the Quidditch team, did you know that?" I asked looking from face to face. "One of the best in her class as well, knew everything there was to know about magical creatures from the moment that she got into the school."

"Really did some studying didn't ya?" Sam smiled as he looked over Dean's shoulder. "She looks breathtaking."

"I only re-made it." I smiled even wider.

"Thank you, Roxy." Dean smiled so widely.

"Now common Sam, open yours up!" I laughed a little as Sam sat down in his seat like a little kid in a toy shop.

Sam's box only had one thing in it, but it was something that really meant something to me and I hoped that he would like it as well. As he opened up the box, he looked a little confused as he held up a small snake shaped ring. I smiled lightly as I pulled out the same snake shape from under my shirt, wrapped around my neck with a small chain. As I moved my snake towards his, they started to move widely towards one another, slithering around. But as I moved them apart, the slithering became slower and slower until they turned back into jewelry once again.

"I just thought that it was something that we could both wear around, if you wanted to. It's just something that could tell you when I am around and when you are around. So if you are even back in England, I would know that you were around and we could meet up." I smiled as he came over, placing the ring on his finger, and kissed me.

"I love it!" He said as he kissed me.

"I'm glad." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

The rest of the night was full of story telling and having a good time on Christmas night. They told me stories upon stories about hunting things in America, how tall Sam used to be, and how he did not know how to pick up girls. Sam would try to tell me about how Dean would leave him at some cheesy place with a clown in it that Sam was so afraid of for hours at a time while he would go hook up with different woman. Sam loathed Dean because of this for years and I think that that is one of the main reasons why Sam is so afraid of clowns to this day, though I may be wrong as well. While Sam was afraid of clowns, Dean was afraid of flying, which is why he had to have Castiel poof him into Hogwarts, because Dean almost refused to fly anywhere, ever.

But slowly Dean started to crash, hard. The alcohol was really starting to get to him, so when the time finally came, Sam had to pick his older brother up and try to bring him up the stairs. Sam had to cradle Dean in his arms, me holding onto Dean's lower half, as we tried to climb up the stairs, which seemed more like a mountain now. As we finally got him into the bad, tucked in, we crawled into the Sam's room. We soon got changed, right in front of one another, and crawled into bed, wrapped in one another's body heat.

"You know, I have never, ever, done something like with with another person before. I never used to have nightmares, so there was no need to sleep with my parents, Fred and I were never close enough to do anything like that, and I have never really had a boyfriend that lasted long enough for this to happen with." I smiled, wrapped into Sam's strong chest.

"Me either, I mean there was this one girl in college, but it did not work out too well and didn't feel as right as this does." Sam smiled as he gave me a small kiss. " I love you."

"Sam, I love you too. I have been trying to say that for awhile, but I have usually been cut off by someone." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear before lightly kissing it, his hand riding up my shirt.

"I love you too." I smiled as I took off his shirt.

"I need you, right now." He whispered, his hands going to the front of my shirt.

"Take me." I whispered, which was all that I could do as his other hand exploded with my pajama bottoms.

I awoke in silence, Sam was at the bottom of the bed, getting on some jeans. He looked very tired from what had gone on the night before. I smiled as lightly sat up, feeling all of the new teeth-covered bruised that I had on my body. Looking over at Sam's back though, he had fingernail marks up and down his body that looked like they were already scabbed over, but deep. It had been a rather rough night. Rough, but amazing. I moved from my place on the bed to his and rapped my body around his and placed my head on his stiff shoulder. He sighed a little as he looked over to see that it was me and gave a weak smile, placing his hand onto my head.

"Hey there, you." He smiled lightly as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey." I said lightly with a yawn. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About eight-thirty." I said as he looked out the window on the other side of the room. " Looks like we are snowed in for awhile, I think that I should probably start to shovel us out, don't you think?" He asked as he got up, letting my head drop.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he picked up his shirt he wore yesterday and throw it to the corner, taking a new one out of his suitcase.

"No, I really am not Roxanne!" He hissed as he slipped on his shirt.

"Well what is wrong?" I asked, almost hurt with the way he was speaking.

"Well, I can tell that it was not your first time, but could have been with _that _performance_._" He laughed a little. "Kid, you really have a lot to learn about _pleasing_ a man."

"Sam, wh-what are you even saying?" I asked, stunned.

"It sucked, alright? Worst sex I have ever had, I mean really. I thought that school-girls were supposed to be good a that kind of stuff. Guess what they say is wrong, or maybe I should have gone to a Slytherin girl, hear they put out really damn well. You were supposed to be a good lay, that's it." He smiled as his noise started to have a small flow of blood coming from it.

"Sam, your noise!" I said lightly.

"I know my fucking noise is bleeding, god how stupid can you be?" He screamed as he left the room.

I felt heartbroken as I watched him walk out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I could hear Dean groan from the kitchen below and walked back into Sam's bedroom and let myself fall onto the bed. I had been used by a teacher because of my looks maybe? Because of the fact that I liked him? I just myself cry into one of his pillows, his scent getting into my nostrils and making it even harder to not cry. I placed one the first shirt that I could find from my bag on, his old band shirt and some underwear before Dean nearly broke the door down.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing my tear-streaked face.

"He used me, all of this, it was all for him to use me!" I cried as Dean rushed over and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you talking about Roxy?" He asked as he sat me down on the bed.

"He told me that t-the only reason he ever talked to me was because he wanted a good lay from a girl at school, something about school girls being easy." I cried out into Dean's arms.

"Sammy? Never! He was in complete love with you!" Dean said in shock.

"No he's not! He just used me to have sex with me, thinking that I would be a good lay for some reason. He never loved me! He just used me!" I cried out.

" The Sam that I knew loved you more then anything that I had ever known before, he was truly in love with you Roxy." Dean said, looking deep into my eyes.

"It was all one big lie."


	16. Chapter 16

Cold. It was all that I could really feel now, as I sat outside of the house and drew every little thing that I could see around. A cherry tree, sent into a late hibernation because of the warm fall we had, a lone crow sitting on the branch of a oak tree, the small pound that was a yard away from the back porch was not being covered with a thin sheet of ice. The gray sky with little hints of blue coming in through the off-white clouds. In the clouds was two rows of geese in a V-shaped line. I drew from sun up to sun down, only coming out of my trance when Dean brought me food, drinks, or information about what they were researching. Sam never came out once to check up on me. So all I could do was just keep drawing. Though I could not feel my fingers anymore because of my over-use of charcoal, I loved the way my pictures came out. The picture was dark and dank, it was something that seemed more like a nighttime drawing the anything that would come from the day.

I should have known that none of this could really have worked out between us. I was a student half of his age, sent to leave and to have the school experience. He was a teacher, sent to protect the school from evil and to teach us how to protect ourselves. We were polar opposites when it really came down to the basic facts of the two of us. But somehow I still felt so connected to the man that really hated me. I could see feel him around, though he was not, I could still feel his old self. That somewhere deep down inside, Sam was still there. The man that I had met from the first day, when I saw him on the train.

" You should really think about bringing her inside, it is only twenty-two degrees out." Castiel said from inside of the house, neither knowing that the window was open.

" Cas, you know that I would if I thought that it would really do her any good. She is. . . she's just so broken right now that there's nothing that will help her. Man, I have been trying to understand what has been going on in Sam's head for years, she seems to have cracked it right open and shut in less then a year." Dean said back, I could feel that he was looking at me.

" She could get frost bite out there, I really feel that she must come inside." Castiel said, I could feel a little emotion coming from the emotionless creature.

" Cas, she is a heartbroken teenager. There is nothing that will help her or make all of the pain that she is feeling go away, not even more pain. All she needs is her own space and to do whatever her heart feels like. For her it's drawing I guess. Besides she has plenty of clothing on!" Dean have a small chuckle.

" And how is Sam?" Castiel asked.

" Well since we have caged the two animals away from one another, he seems to be doing pretty well, no more noise bleeds. I don't know though, he seems to be so normal when he's just around me, but bring Roxy anywheres near him. . . he turns into a completely different person honestly." There was a plot, Dean sitting into a chair, and him sighing.

" We should return back to the school." Castiel stated.

" No, that would be like sending her back into a state even worse then where she is right now. I mean think about it, that's where it all started, sending them back there; it could be terrible. I think the best thing for them right now is just to have space, even it's in close distance." Dean said with a pained sigh. " But man, I wish I could have my bed back, it would really be helping my back out, a lot."

Since the last time that Sam and I spoke, I refused to even get my stuff out of his room, or even look at Sam for that matter. Dean had to go into his room and take all of my clothes out and everything else I had in that bag of mine. I nearly insisted in taking the couch because this was Sam and Dean's place to stay and I was only a guest, but Dean would not have it that way. Dean nearly took all of my stuff into his room and just started to place it into draws before I got the picture that I had lost this battle. From that moment on Dean became my soul provider. From the moment that I wake up to the second that I fall asleep, Dean is there to make sure that nothing happens between Sam and I. Even if I cost him a good nights sleep and a lot of back pain, Dean was willing to do it.

" Would you like me to help you with the pain in your back?" Castiel asked, sounding almost like an overly formal doctor.

" If you really want to give it a shot, go for it." Dean said with a sigh. For a moment that I looked into the small, upper window, I could see a small light coming from Castiel's arm into Dean back. When the light went away Dean smiled and could move around perfectly fine.

" What I would kill to know what they were really like together. When they were happy and not working." I whispered and giggled a little, getting back to my drawing.

When Dean called my in for lunch, I moved in slowly and wanted to take in the warmth of the house for hours at a time, letting it sink into my skin for as long as I could. Though my fingers throbbed with every second of heat, the rest of my body responded happily to the new found heat. As I slowly got enough circulation into my body to was off the chalk substance off of my skin, I could feel that there was a heaviness in the room and noticed that the window that I have been listening through was now closed. I had lost track of the things that the boys had been saying while in my drawing stage and did not know what else they had been talking about. I looked around, hands nearly clean, and saw that Castiel was still standing there as well as Sam and Dean.

" What?" I asked as I took a warm cloth to my face, getting the chalk off of my noise.

" We. . . we have a case just an hour away. . . it's really important that we get to it before we leave." Dean said, packing up his small bag.

" Okay. . ." I said, looking down at my shoes. " So I guess that means that you three will be leaving for awhile then?"

" That would be correct." Castiel said from his place there. " It is very important that we got to this as soon as possible. It is a matter of life and death between the angels right now."

" Oh, I see then. So um. . . when will you guys be getting back then?" I asked, trying to look at Dean for the answers.

" See that is kind of the problem with that is that we don't _know _when we will be getting back and we do not want you to be stranded here, ya know? So we were just thinking that maybe you would want to go spend some time with your family before the break was over, see them and stuff." Dean said with a smile.

" No." I whispered, voice breaking.

The nightmares were back with a vengeance. Every night there was something new going on in my brain about what- or who could happen next. Every time that I closed my eyes I could see Scorpius killing another family member ever so slowly. Him telling me that soon it will be my time and that he will make it extra quick, so that I can be with him even sooner. Promising that death will be better then the coldness that I am feeling right now. Watching my family's guts going flying around the room, hearing their screams as they slowly exit life by the hands of my best friend. I know that I will be there to watch each of their deaths, that has been promised to me in each dream, that I will be there; So why even get in the same house as them for as long as I possibly can? I cannot go back there.

" No! I can't go back there! Not right now. No, he will kill all of them and none of you will be there to protect them! How in the world could you even think about making me go back to them when you will not be there to protect them?" That's when my eyes caught up with Sam's. " _To protect me. . ._?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

" We need to do this as soon as possible, sometimes you and your pity little dreams just have to take a backseat to the rest of the world." Sam hissed as he loaded his gun, for a moment I was afraid he was going to point it at me. " Sometimes we have to think about other people that are important, sometimes we have to think about saving the whole god damn world! We cannot possibly think about little Roxanne all the time and her pity dreams about her dead friend!"

" Sam!" Dean hissed, trying to defuse the situation.

" A dead friend that you were supposed to keep alive! A dead friend that would still be on this earth if you would have done your job to keep people from evil creatures!" I snapped, protecting Scorpius' name. " How day you say that they are pity little dreams! I would not be having them if you would have done your job and fixed this shit by now!"

" Doing _my _job! You do not know the first thing about being a hunter and anything that it has to do with taking care of bratty kids like _you_! If I didn't have you breathing down my neck every damn second of the day, then I would have been able to protect people like Scorpius!" Sam screamed. I took out my wand and pointed it at him.

" A hunter! That is what you really think that you are because all I see right here is a predator, someone that tries to stalk and breakdown creatures smaller then someone else. Something that needs to be put down before it hurts anyone else!" I yelled right back at him. " You are just lucky that I do not have the guts to do it to you." Sam took his out, Castiel and Dean got up from their seats.

" Let's all take a little break right about now! Sam go out to the car, we will meet you our there in a few minutes! Roxy, go get your things!" Dean hissed, without a word Sam and I crossed paths and went in our own directions.

I wanted to scream, cry, kick, do anything that I possible could to get out of doing any of this. But as I stood in my own fireplace, I felt like I was no where near home. It was around six in the evening and I knew that all of my family would be off at my grandparents house, having another one of their family get-together. Soon all of the cousins would be coming over here for the night, tradition was tradition. Which meant that I would have to protect _all _of them tonight from something that they had no clue existed. I felt so hollow inside, and that's when I felt it, the crack.

When the say the word heartbreak, there is nothing really broken in your heart, but in my case I know there is. I could feel it, hear it, snap from inside. There was a sharp pain and then everything went completely numb. I could feel nothing inside or out, could not hear anything either. There was a deep hole in my chest where my heart should be. I felt like there was nothing left inside of my, no inspiration, no motivation, just a deep pit of nothingness. All I could do was crawl up the stairs of my dark house, walk down to the third door on the left, and crawl under my purple covered comforter, and cry myself to sleep.

" How long do you think that she has been here?" I heard a voice say over me.

" Could be hours could have been just minutes." Another, a males voice, said as I looked up. Fred. The other was Victorie.

" Hey sleepy head, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking down at me.

" Had to come home. Protection order got put on hold." I said plainly.

" How was it, being there with two guys?" Fred hissed.

" Like you really want to know about that. You just want to know if the Professor hit on me or not." I sighed as I moved a little out of the bed, looking around to see that my other cousins were all sitting around on the floor. " What time is it?" I asked.

" Nearly midnight." Molly said with a smile.

" I have been asleep for about six hours, been here for six and a half." I sighed. " And no, there was no hitting on or anything. Just a big pile of drawing and them doing their own thing."

" Well good to hear that you were not being hit on by something double your own age. Now if I must say, I am going to bed, meaning all of the boys, please follow me into our room for the night." Fred smiled as he got up and became a guide, making people exit the room. Luis, Albus, and James all leaving the room.

" So what really happened?" Molly asked, before she could even finish the question, I was in tears.

" What happened?" Victorie more like stated then asked, sitting down beside me on the bed.

" Nothing could have happened, I mean look at the way that they looked at one another, that was a real love connection right there!" Dominique, Victorie's sister, said.

" He even said he loved her, that really shows something!" Molly smiled as she said it. " Right?" She asked.

" Wrong." Victorie stated. " Boys are be real jerks to you, but men can be even worse to younger girls. What happened?"

" No! Not Sam, he would never do that to anyone, let alone Roxy!" Rose nearly screamed.

" Sam was so good to her, I mean he was the one that protected her from the rape happening." Lily snapped shut.

" You guys knew about that?" I asked, tears freely falling from my face.

" We were told my Fred, who was told by your father. We were told not to tell anyone because we did not want you to feel upset about it. But we have all kind of known about you and Sam since it started. We are so sorry for what happened to you Rox, but this is not the time to get mad as us. Tell us what happened." Victorie said, wrapping her arms around me.

I looked around from face-to-face of my cousins and knew that I was in a safe place right now. That with this all of them could keep tight-lipped about even something like this. They were my family, people that I could trust with my life, they were all my close friends as well. I looked over to Victorie, my only _true _best friend that I had left and fell into her small but strong frame and cried for quite a long time. Letting out all of the emotions that I had been bottling in for days now out and into the world. Crying with all of my strength just getting it all out. Knowing that I would have to scream at my brother and even worse my father soon down the road. As I looked at all of their small and young faces once again, this time through tear soaked eyes, I could see that theirs were just as bad.  
>" He used me! We went all the way on Christmas, I thought that I really loved him you know, so I thought that we could do it and that it would not really do anything to our relationship, that we would be just fine. But the next morning I wake up and he is telling me how unexperienced I am and that I was supposed to only be one good lay because I am a student! I thought that he really loved me and that we were supposed to be together! But I was wrong! I fell for his trap!" I cried out, grabbing onto Victorie. " I mean he made the nightmares go away, he made me feel so safe when I was near him, you know?"<p>

" I knew it." The door slammed open and in walked Fred. " I knew that he had been using you along all this time. He had been dragging you along on his line for all of this time Rox! I could just feel that you wee in love with him that that something like this was going to happen." He tried to sit down next to me.

" Don't you even _think _about touching me." I snapped.

" Fine. But just hear me out about this okay? He was brainwashing you this whole time, think about it. He makes you feel safe because he is older, sent to the school to protect kids and now you more then anything else. He found you and helped you through all of it. You fell for him, head over heels, and that was that." Fred said gently.

" Brainwashed?" I asked, thinking about it. " No, it was me all along. I knew what I was doing the whole time and what I was getting myself into. There is no way that he had anything to do with _that _much of it." I said lightly.

" Then he poisoned you with a potion." Fred stated. It was clear that he had spent a lot of time thinking about this.

" What kind of a potion? A love potion?" I laughed and Fred simply nodded. " No, Sam would never do something like that to me!" I laughed a little looking around the room.

" Maybe he would." Molly shrugged.

" It's kind of true Roxy, I mean how much of Sam Winchester do you know that has really come out to be the truth? Everything that has come out of his mouth lately is a lie." Everything? I looked around and wondered how much danger my family was truly in.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't want to go back there, there was no way that I wanted anything to do with those hunters that I had called my friends. I just wanted to stay at my house, with my family, and just make sure that they were safe and sound. But there was anyways something that was holding me back, something that was keeping me awake at night, I knew that they were in danger. There was no way that I wanted to go back and have to look Sam in the eye, no place where I wanted to have to go and see his face. I just didn't want to have to do it. But Dean was coming to pick me up from my house, it was a little past noon and for the rest of my vacation I would be back at their _home_. There was only _one _good thing about this day, Hugo.

He was finally able to get out of the hospital and would be going back to school with us, which was the most amazing thing to happen. He had arrived just over an hour before I was supposed to leave and was all smiles when he saw me. Hugo and I had never been the best of friends, we were cousins and when there are plenty of us to go around, there is no time for every single one of them. But today was different, I had nearly lost him and I had saved him, we were connected now more then ever before. I held onto him tightly, this being the first time that I had seen him moving since the accident, and him holding on even tighter, thanking me over and over again.

" How did you know how to find me?" He asked, my cousins all around while my aunts and uncles talked in another room.

" I-I. . ." I had to think of something to tell the kid without scaring him half to death. " I have been having these crazy dreams lately."

" _Thats _what they have been about?" Victorie asked. " Someone trying to kill Hugo?"  
>" Not <em>someone<em>." I whispered.

" Scorpius." Hugo said lightly. " He tried to kill me."

" Don't be foolish! He had passed before you were even attacked!" Rose hissed.

" No, it was true, I saw his ghost attacking him. It was him." I said, looking up at all of my cousins, Hugo sitting next to me on the couch.

" And you had been dreaming about this?" Victorie asked. " Why didn't you tell any of us before hand?"

" I didn't know that it was really going to happen! I thought that I was just having some crazy nightmares, if I just kept quite about them that maybe they would just go away! But they never did!" I snapped, bringing my arms around myself.

" Maybe it was for the best, you having them. They saved me." Hugo whispered, wrapping his arms around me shoulder.

" No, see I was never supposed to have them at all! He was trying to give me hints about everything to come. There will be more." I whisper.

" Now _that's _just foolish." Lily smiled.

" Shut up." Fred said as he took me by the arm.

" No, it really is." I whispered, I felt like a fool, I was foolish.

" Common." Fred said, bringing me up from my spot. " You! You come with me too." Fred pointed at Victorie.

He brought me to the highest part of our grandmothers house, a place where only the children went into, a place that we had our most important moments. It was almost like a court room, we even had assigned roles. Judge went to Teddy when he was around, the crown was giving to Victorie when he was not. Jury was myself, James, Lucy, and Victorie when she was not playing judge. Finally, executioner went to Fred, he would deliver the punishment, no matter how big or small it would be. The three of us went up there, though we could hear the little ones following, we rushed in there and locked the door from behind.

" What the hell are you hiding from us?" Fred hissed, shoving me into the witness seat.

" How do you know that she is hiding anything from us? How dare you even think that of your own sister!" Victorie snapped.

" She is hiding something and you know it! She has been lying and hiding things from us every since that teacher she has been screwing around with has come to the school! Roxy has been acting like a foolish love-struck girl since the moment she laid eyes on him!" Fred snapped.

" She is your sister! Give her a little respect." Victorie hissed.

" No. I have been keeping something from you. But it is not what you think, I have been doing it to keep all of you safe and sound. I would never do it just to keep it away from you, promise." I said, not looking up.

" So tell us, what is it?" Fred hissed.

" We're all being hunted down, all because of what I did, it's always been because of me ever since I stopped him from killing Hugo." I whispered. " We're all supposed to die."

" Who is trying to kill us?" Fred asked, turning into protector mode.

I went on to tell them about how Math Mathonwy was just after Hugo and all of the other magical pure blooded students at our school, never just after our own family until I got myself stuck in the middle of it. How soon after I had stopped him it _just _became a blood bath over my family, which I have been delaying as much as I could. I tell them all about Math and how he is a magical god, how he is killing people and how we do not know why and finally, that he is going to kill all of us and leave me for last. Though I try to tell the two of them that we have the full protection of an angel on our side, Fred goes into full guardian mode, getting ready to protect all of our cousins, while Victorie just panics. She has always been pretty good at doing that in a time of crisis.

" See? This is why I did not want to tell anyone about this! Just keep in locked inside and make sure that all of you were friggen protected! I just wanted to keep you safe and make sure that none of you had a panic attack!" I yell as I move over to Victorie and wrap my arms around her. " I have been doing a pretty damn good job too, if you think about how many of you I have been watching over!"

" We keep everything that we are hearing about right here in this room, the only other person that will know about this is Ted. He needs to know about this." Fred hissed, already writing a letter to him.

" What are you going to do with me for lying?" I asked, head locked on top of Victorie's.

" That is for him to decide." Fred said, still writing.

" How should we protect all of them?" Victorie asked from below me.

" We have to make sure that none of them have a clue about it, that we make sure that it's seamless. Now it will be hard for Hugo, since he has been there, but we have to give it a try. Since Roxy here is under the arms of the angel and that crew, she will be the one that we do not have to worry about. I guess that we just divide it by gender when we get back to school, you look over the boys, I'll look over the girls." Fred shrugged.

" And for now?" I asked.

" We wait for Ted to get here and decide your fate, we will divide the kids up into threes, I'll take some, Victorie will take some, and Ted will take some. They will all be looked over." Fred was always good at making the decisions.

" You guys have to watch over them constantly, this guy, he is tough and he will not be sending out anymore of his minions, this is all personal now. He will be coming after all of you, when you least expect it. I think that we should let the older ones in on it, make sure they will protect the older ones." I said lightly.

" No. No one else needs to be scared as I am, they all need to be utterly ignorant." Victorie said, placing her hand onto her stomach as if she was going to throw up.  
>" I second that." Fred said.<p>

" That is stupid, the more hands the better! They would be good to have around, at least they could have the skills to fight back at a time like this!" I yell a little to loudly.

" Roxy! You up there?" Dean asked, shit, times up.

" That's my ride." I said, looking over the seat towards the door.

" She's not coming down until this court session is over with." A smaller voice said from below. We were being listened in on.

" Shit." Fred said.

" They are already onto us." Victorie said. " Send the letter out. Make it urgent."

" Fine." Fred said as he went down the stairs to find an owl.

He left me with just Victorie, who was not a high enough ranking, even with Ted on her side, to decide my fate. Lying is one of the worst things that you can do with our family court. It is almost as bad as hurting another family member. Though I was doing it for the greater cause, it did not matter in the least, it was a lie and it would be punished in the worst of ways. I sat back down in my seat and just looked down at my hands, hearing the footsteps that were still coming up the stairs, Victorie holding up her wand, unsure what she should do with him.

" Just let him watch, it is not like he can do anything." I said to my cousin as Dean reaches for the door.

" Fine, if he even makes a move though-"

" Then paralyze him if he does. He is only here to protect me and you." I hiss as she opens the door and leads Dean in.

" What is this all about?" Dean asks as Victorie offers him a seat. They are both very much interested in the others appearance.

" Family court." Victorie smiled. " It should be done pretty soon, we just need our judge to come and decide the fate." She would not stop touching Dean.

" Sorry about this." I whisper.

" What is she charged with?" Dean asked, almost making fun of our court.  
>" I did not tell them about Math Mathonwy." I said lightly.<p>

" So you are doing this court thing about it? What is the worst that she can be changed with?" Dean asked, looking at Victorie.

" Expulsion." Victorie hissed. " From the family. She would not be allowed back into this area, she would not be allowed near the younger members of the family, and would be banished from spending time with any family member below the age of eighteen."

" That seems a little rough don't you think? Besides, she was only taking orders from Sam and me." Dean said with a smile.

" Not for me to decide." Victorie smiled. " Take it up with Ted when he gets here."

" Oh I will." Dean stated.

" So I know see where Professor Winchester gets all of his good looks from." Victorie smiled. " The oldest ones always are the better looking ones."

" That's the biggest lie I have ever heard." I laugh out loud.

That's when I can heard the shuffling of feet downstairs, people moving out of the way as Ted nearly ran up the stairs, moving the younger ones around as he moved. He looked almost out of breath as he moved into the room. Ted looked around the room, seeing no jury, no executioner, just Victorie, Dean, and myself, all waiting. He turned his face to me, still breathing heavily, and gave me a disappointed look before turning into a very serious face. He took off his jacket and moved into the room, motioning back towards the door to allow Fred into the room as well.

" I am not going to press any from of changers on this matter." Ted laughed a little, he hated being so formal about it. " What the fuck were you thinking, not telling us about this?"

" I just thought that it would be better to keep you out of the loop this time!" I said, Ted and I have always been pretty close.

" This time you though wrong." He said.

" She was only doing what we were telling her to do." Dean hissed, standing up.

" Who let the Muggle into the court?" Ted hissed.

" I did." Victorie smiled. They must still be fighting.

" I'll allow it this time." Ted said. " Roxy, I know that you have to leave, go get your thing and go. We will take it from here. Vic will tell you everything when you three get back to the school."

" Thank you." I said as I left the room, Dean following close behind.

" You have the strangest of family members." Dean laughed lightly.

" You do not know the half of it." I smiled as my younger cousins looked up at Dean.

" All of them are family?" He asked as I moved into the girls room of the house.

" Cousins." I stated as I pulled my trunk out of the room, my cat following behind.

" She coming with us?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

" She will stay here until we go back to school." I sighed, petting her goodbye.

" You really do not want to come with me, do you?" He asked.

" Not while I am still breathing." I laughed out the truth.

I said my goodbyes to my whole family as Dean watched from the doorway, he was not one to really say anything, that is until my grandmother offered him food, then he became all smiles. By the time that we made it out of the house, Dean's care was loaded with my one trunk, and the rest of it was filled with food. Most of the things Dean had never even heard of before, but seemed to like the taste of and my grandmother, being the woman she is, gave him everything that she could, all because he was taking care of me. As Dean and I drove away from the house, I looked back to the top of the house and saw that three figures were watching from the top window. I waved at them, only one waved back, I was doomed.

The care ride was silent as we drove along to an old rock song, one that I had never heard of before. There were so many thing that I wanted to ask of Dean, so many questions that needed to be answered, but there was too many miles between us. My head was off in another direction, still stuck at home, protecting the ones that needed it more then I did. I wanted to just curl up and stay in that care forever, smelling the old leather, and dreaming of home as we made it to the house. It looked darker then it had the first time that I had made my way here, though it was daytime. I looked over at Dean, my heart sinking, as he unbuckled himself.

" I will be sleeping on the couch again, I know that I will." He laughed a little as he got out of his car.

" You don't have to if you don't want to. I will gladly take the couch for tonight, I mean it is the least that I can do." I smiled as I pulled my trunk out from the back of the car, using a spell to pull it along, into the house.

" No, really, it's fine." Dean smiled.

" Shut up and take my offer." I laughed as I opened the room. " How has he been?" I asked, seeing Sam sleeping on the couch, dead asleep.

" Pretty good since you last left, I mean he has not been acting like a total douche." Dean smiled as he moved into the kitchen. " How have you been holding up Rox?" Dean asked, that was a new nickname.

" Better then then now." I smiled a little as I moved my trunk over to the living room.

Sam looked like the person that I once knew him as, so peaceful in his dreamland, so happy almost. It hurt to think that he was a completely different person now then before, I wanted to move over there and just kiss him, but I stayed on the opposite side of the room. I unlocked my trunk and saw at the very top of the pile of things a book that had not been there before. I looked down at it and noticed a little green sticky note that was attached to a page in the middle of the book, as I took it out and looked at the page I was in complete shock and ran into the other room.

" Dean, you will not believe what I just found." I said, holding the book in hand.

" Where did you find that?" Dean asked, Castiel on the other side of the room going through a book, another man standing at the back doorway.

" Who is that?" I asked.

" Oh, Bobby, this is Roxy, Rox meet Bobby." Dean smiled.

He was an older man, maybe in his mid-fifties, maybe a little more a little less. He smiled and gave a nod in my direction as he went back down to looking at the book in my hands. Sam had mentioned a Bobby many times before when he would start talking about his past, which was not very often. How their father would just drop Sam and Dean off at Bobby's, leaving him nothing but the boys and no word on when he would be back, and just go off on a hunting trip. Later in life Bobby became their go-to guy when it came to things like information or a safe house to go into. Bobby was someone that you could trust with your life, someone that I had never met before, but even I trusted him already. There was just something fatherly in him that just made me trust him I guess.

" I found something about him that you have not been able to find before, this was at the top of my trunk." I said, not looking up from my book.

" Well I guess that's somthin' since we haven't found squat." Bobby said, making me giggle a little under my breath, his accent was so different.

" It says that Math Mathonwy is an accent god that can take over someone's body, causing the host to go into only the brain it's own body as he takes over it. Though they have a battle that can take from an hour to three days between host and god, he can always take over a body. It says that while Math is trying to take over the body-" I suddenly get chills up and down my spine.

" What happens?" Dean asked

" Out with it!" Bobby said.

" The noise or other body parts will bleed out." I whispered as I looked into the other room as Sam.


	18. Chapter 18

I could tell that I was the one that was the least panicking in the whole room. Though you would never be able to tell it just from facial features, even Cas seemed to be having a reaction to what I had said. Dean was obviously panicking, it was own damn brother that was being taken over. But then there was Bobby, someone that I had never met before, something that I should be studying heavily, but he seemed pretty worried. Bobby seemed to be like the father of the whole group, there was a connection between him and these boys, like father like son. I looked and Dean to Bobby, no there was not facial appearance that was alike between them, so they were no related.

Dean came over and took the book out of my hands with force, giving me a death glare as if I was making it up. I could understand why he would be doing that because if I was joking, it would not be funny at all. Dean looked over the book and sat down almost instantly, I could see his heart breaking before him. He looked around from face to face until he came to mine, I thought I should walk over and give him a hug, something to comfort him, but almost instantly he turned into a faithful leader once again and his whole face started to harden. It was like he thought he had to keep a strong face for me.

" So how do we gank it?" Dean asked, handing the book back over to me as I started to read as quickly as I could, flipping a few pages over.

" Um, an oak stake blessed by . . ." I started to laugh a little.

" What?" Dean hissed, almost coming out of his chair.

" By an angel." I laughed a little more. " I did not know that you guys could bless things." I looked over to Cas.

" Yeah, me either." Dean said lightly.

" We usually do not bless anything." Cas said lightly.

" Well I guess that we need to go fine an oak stake." Bobby said lightly.

" Do you guys really think that it _needs _to be a _stake _or can it just be something like it?" I asked, peaking back into the room to make sure that Sam was still asleep, which he was.

" I believe that it has to be, why?" Dean asked.

" Well I know where we could find an oak _wand_." I smiled as I looked back into the room.

" Where?" Cas asked, almost jumping towards me.

" Whoa there buddy, not mine." I pulled mine in close to my body. " But the good Professor, he has an oak wand." I smiled as I saw it, near his body.

" How in the world do you know that, Girl?" Bobby asked.

" I pay attention in class." I said with a very smug smile.

" Her and Sam have this thing going on Bobby." Dean said, not looking the man in the eye.

" What _kind _of thing?" He said with a scowl, he was deferentially like a father to these two.

" We dated for awhile, before I guess this god jumped his bones." I smiled a little.

" _Balls_." Bobby whispered.

" You have been around me _way _to much." Dean said with a smile as he moved towards me and patted me on the back.

" I'll go get the wand." I smiled lightly as I moved into the room, Dean and Bobby following.

I moved lightly on my feet, not wanting to wake up God-Sam, and looked around for the wand, which had seemed to disappear from my eyes. I looked back at Dean, who was searching the room with me. It was like a mad-dash to find it before God-Sam woke. When I found it though, I nearly swore out loud, God-Sam had somehow picked it up and was now holding it. I could feel Dean's eyes finding it as well. He would be calling me out soon. I took out my wand and moved as lightly as I could, moving closer and closer to Sam. I looked at his sleeping body and doubted for a moment if he was even possessed, he seemed so. . . at peace.

" Roxy!" Dean hissed, which cased me to snap my head towards Dean and Sam's arm to be wrapped around my neck.

" Did you really think that you were going to kill me just like that little girl?" Something that did not even sound like Sam said. My heart was pounding.

" Let go of her!" Dean yelled, pulling out a gun out of no where on Sam.

" You would never shoot your own bother, don't be so foolish, Dean." He laughed at Dean, pulling me up from his spot on the couch, my feet now nearly touching the ground, barely being able to breath.

" Dean. . ." I barely broke out.

" Quite now Girl, big kids are talking." He whispered to me.

" What do you want?" Dean said, still aiming his gun at me.

" I already have it. I want to kill off all that are not worthing of having a single ounce of magical blood in them. Starting with her." He said, pulling upward and lifting me fully off the ground, cutting off all air. A wave of pain pooling over me.

" Let her go!" Bobby shouted.

" Sam!" Dean yelled, nearly screaming now.

" Look at them Girl, acting like they really give a damn about you? You know that if they really had to pick between you and there dear Sammy that they would always pick Sam. Just like your pure-blooded family would pick you over a perverted school teacher. They're just gonna stand there and watch you die." He laughed into my ear, a tear coming from my eye. " So, should I just let you die like this, or should I start using this wonderful little thing?" He smiled as he brought the wand to my throat. I was doomed. The pain getting worse and worse from his arm.

" Put that down!" Dean yelled, I was still gripping onto my own wand, breath becoming shorter. Tears were coming out freely now. " We wont let you die, Roxy, promise." Dean said, trying to calm me. I was not working.

" You hear this girl, they wont let you die, they promise." He laughed into my ear.

" I'll do it." Bobby said, moving Dean aside.

" Any last words Girl. Common, spit them out." He laughed darkly, _oh year, I had some last words_.

" Immobulus!" I said, coughing it out, and pointing my wand directly into his leg. I could feel my body falling with God-Sam's.

" Sam!" Dean yelled as we hit the ground and a bright white light coming from Sam's body.

" Don't think that I am done with you, Girl." A voice said, though it was not coming from Sam's body, that's when I blacked out.

I woke up seeing only white, nothing else. It hurt a little to open my eyes, it was too bright, really. I looked around and could feel a strange warmth around me and wondered where I was, if I was really dead. I could hear voices though- some that I knew way to well. Dean's voice. I could almost burst out with a smile as I heard his voice, it meant that I was not dead. I could feel myself smiling as I tried to open my eyes again, seeing figures now, everything was coming into picture as I started to feel things as well. I was in a bed, something comfortable and strong wrapped around me. Another voice coming into picture, Cas'. This made me happier, it just strengthened my feeling of being alive. Everything started to come into picture as I heard Sam's voice and froze.

" Morning." Dean said lightly, looking straight at me.

" You must be confused." Cas said, they all sounded like there were speaking a mile a minute.

" Where is he?" I hissed, looking around for my wand. " It didn't work, my spell, I didn't work! Where is he?" I said, panicked.

" Hey, Roxanne, it worked it worked." I could feel the arms around me once again as I spun around and saw Sam's face and nearly screamed, which hurt like a bitch.

" Roxy! Roxy!" Dean said as he came over to the bed. " It's fine, it's Sam." He smiled a little.

" Your spell worked perfectly, I mean I was stuck like that. He left my body as soon as you started to even say it." Sam smiled his smile.

" No! You would not be moving if that were true!" I yelled, my head spinning.

" Cas helped there, Roxy, calm down. Just breath. Sam, out of her bed." Dean said, holding onto my shoulders.

" He was trying to kill me, he was choking me to death. I- I, I nearly died!" I said. " You two and Bobby, you were just watching me die!" I cried out. " You were going to let him kill me!"

" No! We would have never let that happen." Dean said lightly showing me how to breath.

" You would have never shot your own brother, I mean I understand it, I mean I would never be able to shoot mine in that kind of situation either, but I mean, you were just watching me die! I nearly died!" I cried out, tears coming to my eyes. " I should be dead right now Dean, you were only concerned with the safety of Sam." Even though I was calming down, I still would not look Sam in the eyes.

As I calmed and calmed, it came to me that Sam was himself once again. The way that he stood there, the way that he looked down at me, it was him. I moved away from Dean and ran for Sam, he was the only one in the whole room who I trusted. I ran as fast as I could and jumped for him, right into his arms. Though he was not ready for something like that and stumbled back at little, he caught me easily and brought me into his chest. I wrapped my whole body around him, arms and legs, and just cried into him. He brought us both down onto the bed and just let me cry for awhile, petting my hair and letting me know that it was alright. Today was not going well for me at all.

" I'm so sorry any of this happened to you, Roxy." He whispered into my ear, sounding like himself once again.

" Sam." Was all I could say before crying took over once again.

" Roxy, it's okay, I'm here now. Just calm down, it's alright." He smiled a little as he started to wipe away the tears.

" Are you okay?" I asked and this made him laugh right out loud.

" I'm just fine! It's you that I am worried about." He smiled and moved my head up a little- to get a better look at my neck.

" I'm fine." I laughed, we both knew this was untrue, only the two of us knew how hard he really was pulling at my throat.

" All of those things that he was saying to you, it was all untrue. I mean it Rox, none of it was true. I really do love you, with all of my heart, and it was all so true. He took over my body the day after Christmas." He whispered, kissing every part of my face. " I love you," he said before every kiss

" Promise?" I whispered.

" Promise." He smiled a little. " Dean, go get her some ice." He said, looking around at his brother.

" Ice, you got it." Dean said, walking out of the room.

" It's been a long vacation for you, hasn't it?" Sam asked as he moved myself from his body and put my back to his chest.

" Very." I whispered, hooking my fingers around Sam's giant hand.

" I promise, I'll make spring break a better one." Sam whispered, moving the hair away from my face and ear.

" Well you made the beginning of my break the best that I ever had." I laughed a little, Cas looking a little confused.

" Really now?" Sam asked playfully.

" _Oh, _really." I laughed, which hurt.

" You probably shouldn't talk." Sam said and all I could do was laugh even harder before Cas walked over to me.

" What are you doing?" I yelled, moving closer into Sam.

" Cas!" Dean yelled as he rushed into the room, Sam moving in front of me almost instantly.

" I was just going to heal her throat." Cas said, almost hurt.  
>" Oh." Sam said, his shoulders relaxing as he moved beside me. " It wont hurt a bit, promise." Sam smiled as he took my hand.<p>

" Do it then." I smiled lightly as Cas placed to fingers onto my forehead and I felt almost like a ray of warm sunshine was going through my body.

Soon after that I moved away from the rest of the group, letting Sam and Dean discuss what their next action would be as I went to the bathroom and looked at myself for the first time today. I looked like crap to be honest. My hair was a mess, knots in every direction, and there were dark bags under my eyes. I wondered how long it had been since I had last gotten a full night of sleep; how long it had been since Sam was himself and we had slept together. But there was this new glow to my face, a smile that would not go away, I had Sam back. I smiled lightly as I removed all of the knots, one by one, out of my hair and got into a whole new outfit.

" Well look at that, Sleepin' Beauty woke up." Bobby said with a smile, looking down at his books still.

" What have we learned?" I smiled as I moved next to Sam, him automatically moving his arm around my waist.

" Iron hurts it." Dean said with a smug smile.

" You learn that from _my _book?" I asked, I was not in the mood to forgive Dean yet.

" Yeah." Dean said, _almost _hurt.

" Where in the world did you find that thing anyway?" Sam said with a smile like a teacher would for his student; pride.

" I guess that my aunt found it and just put it in my trunk. She is the brightest witch that you would ever meet Sam." I smiled as I looked at Sam, his face was perfect.

" Well it's been helping a lot, remind me to get your aunt's number when this is all done with." Bobby said.

" Will do." I laughed a little with a yawn.

" Why don't you two go get some sleep, you both have had a pretty long day." Dean smiled lightly.

" I won't argue that one." I laughed as I wrapped Sam's other arm around my waist and started to pull him towards the stairs. " Night." I waved to the rest of the group.

" Night I guess." Sam smiled at his family.

There was nothing different between us now that there had been a few weeks ago, nothing at all. Not awkwardness as I undressed in front of Sam, none as he did the same with me. We just smiled as we both moved into the bed and wrapped one another into the others body. I had put on one of his big shirts, though they were all huge on me, and just my underwear, and crawled into his naked chest. I moved my fingers up and down his back as his smiled down at me, through the darkened light, I could still see little goosebumps coming up and down his arms. I smiled as I moved up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Sam, I love you so much." I smiled as I traced where his skin met his boxers.

" I love you too Roxy." Sam smiled as he wrapped his arm around my body. " There is something that we really do need to talk about though." My heart dropped to the ground.

" What?" I smiled as I moved my fingers back up his body, a soft moan slipping from his lips.

" I'm not leaving you when this is over with. I cannot deal with losing you like I nearly just did." He said lightly.

" Good, cause I would have followed you around the world." I blushed.

" Really now?" He said in a playful growl.

" You know it." I laughed as he slipped his hand under my shirt and moved it towards my back, pulling me up and onto him.

" You would follow me all the way back to America?" He asked.

" America," I smiled as I kissed his lips and worked my way down, " China," I was at his chest, circling around his nipples. " The middle of the sea," his belly button, " Anywhere really." I smiled as I wade it to his boxer-line. My shirt coming off and his as well.

I could hear them talking downstairs, they were not really trying to be very quite about it, at all. I yawned and saw that it was only four in the morning, Dean and Cas seemed to be having some sort of argument. I rolled my eyes and moved towards the bathroom, putting Sam's shirt back on as I went. Bobby seemed to be asleep on the couch, most likely so used to this by now that he can sleep right through it, and straight into the bathroom, trying to make sure that I did not meet up with Dean or Cas as I walked through the corner of the kitchen, there they were fighting, and right into the bathroom. The light hurt my eyes, but soon I was used to it, I was sick of bright lights for the day.

I smiled as I looked at my hair which was even worse of a mess then it had been this morning. I looked body my body, bruised and little crescent-moon shaped cuts up and body my body, a full hand print on either sides of my waist. No, this was not like anything that I had ever felt with _anyone _before, not even Sam. It was not our first time, we were almost celebrating being with one another, and showing our real sides as we went. Sam had shown me how he really liked it, in even way. I smiled as I started to brush out my hair with water and just a little dab of conditioner, trying to get out the rats nest. That's when the noise-bleed came on.

I looked down at the sink and at the mirror and saw that it was rushing out. That's all I could really do what look up and down, so unsure of anything else that I could do. It was rushing down my face, hitting the wink sink in big, red, blobs. I soon tried to dab it up with a few pieces of tissue paper and looked back at the mirror, my reflection showing something that was not me at all, but my face just smiling evilly at me, letting the blood run down my face. She smiled and looked at me dead in the eye as she placed her hand onto the mirror.

" I told you that I would come back for you, Girl." My voice said through the mirror. " See, I am inside of you now. It's just me and you now." She laughed.

" Get out. Now." I hissed, looking at the mirror.

" No." She laughed.

" Now!" I hissed.

" _No!_" She laughed back.

" I am going to end this." I hissed at myself.

" How, little girl?" She laughed as I smashed in the mirror and sent myself up to Sam's room and could hear Dean and Cas running towards the bathroom.

I wrote Sam a note and rushed to get close on, getting Sam's wand as I thew it into one of his big pockets of his jacket. I had all of my clothes on and was running down the stairs, I could see the door beside of me and felt my nose bleeding once again as I heard Sam coming from the room and Cas and Dean coming from the bathroom. Bobby woke up from the couch and was instantly moving towards me, but I was quicker then most of them, Sam getting near the bottom of the stairs as I made it to the door.

" Roxy, Roxanne, where are you going." He asked, hurt which his boxers and a white shirt on.

" To end this now." I said as I showed his wand to him, that's when he noticed the blood.

" Roxanne, no!" He nearly yelled.

" What's she doing?" Dean yelled.

" He's inside of her." Sam yelled.

" Bye Sam." I whispered.

" Ro-" That's when I apperated from there, to a place that I had never been before.


	19. Chapter 19

It was exactly how I picture it, the way that Sam had told me about it all of those times when he was trying to get me to go to sleep. How it was just miles and miles of land on either side of you, the way that you could see every place in the world almost. Him and Dean came here a few years back, a case right at home for them, where their mother had died. I took in a deep breath as I walked through the cemetery, walking around the gravestones and bushed that family had put up for friends or loved one. I was right in the middle of where it all started for Sam and Dean, where everything really started, Lawrence, Kansas.

I really did not know where I was doing from here, just that behind a tree and a few week back was where I wanted to go. I walked until I saw the there and then saw what I was looking for, two grave stones. One was really dirty and older then the other, that was belong to Mary Winchester, Sam's mother. The shinier one, the one that was newer belonged to John Winchester, Sam's father. I have heard a lot about John, trust me I have, and Sam and him did not get along very well. It made me long for my parents, looking down at these graves. I looked around, seeing that there was no one in any sort of distance from me. I thought about everything that I knew about these two, but it only made me feel more distance and missing my family.

I looked around and noticed that the moon was just getting to it's highest peak right now and realized the time difference. I took out my wand and cleaned off both of the stones, making them look almost brand new and then gave them both a vine of flowers, connecting one to another. Though their deaths were over twenty years apart, I feel like death also connected them together in so many different was as well. I sighed as I looked down at those two stones and could see the blood hitting the grass around the headstones once again. I looked around, just to make sure once again, and knew that I was finally alone.

" Well common then, how are we gonna do this?" I asked, listening in deeply as I looked around with a smile.

" Oh I see, you are not strong enough yet to be able to speak for your own, just when I am near anything with a reflection in it." I laughed. " Well good, we have a few placed to go before we get to this big fight scene." I smiled as I left the grave site.

I bounced from place to place, making sure that Cas would not be able to keep track of where I was going. I was making a grand tour of the United States, really. I smiled as I made it to a small auto-body shop, Sam and Dean have always spoke about this place with only good. It was Bobby's house and I knew that he would not be home for awhile- since he was back in England with the rest of them. I smiled as I opened the door and walked right in, the poor man didn't even lock his door. It seemed quite in here, there was dust forming on all of the books. It seemed different from what I was used to. But I found right what I was needing, though they did not teach anything about angel's in any class, I had started to look for things once I found out about Cas. Like I've said, once I get interested, I learn all I can.

Bobby had all of the things that I needed to do this all right there in his desk, which was locked, but a simple spell undid that. Though my Latin was a little off, I tried to work through the spell and then all of the lights went out with a flash, one by one. I smiled a little, knowing that this would happen, and saw right where I wanted him stood Cas. I gave him a small wave as he gave me a sigh of relief and started to move towards me. He was speaking at a mile a minutes until he saw me take out my wand and point it towards him, he stopped almost instantly. I was still smiling, though I did not really know why, and felt a little concerned.

" Don't move." I hissed, pointing my wand at him. " Just do what I say, okay Cas?" I was almost begging him.

" Roxanne, we need to get back to Sam and Dean, they will be able to help you." Cas said, trying to negotiant had never really been his thing.

" No, they will just leave me out to dry if they thought that they could Cas and you know it." I whispered, still holding my wand at him.

" I- I do not understand that reference." Cas said.

" Well you will understand this." I said, pointing my wand at the ground. " That is holy oil, I think that you know well what that will do to you Castiel, but I just need one thing out of you and then we can both go back to being happy people." I smiled as I pointed down at the ground, Cas becoming quite concerned.

" What do you need me to do?" He asked.

" Bless this." I said, handing Sam's wand to him and almost instantly he started to go to work, the blood coming out faster from my nose. " Hurry!" I screamed, he was taking over, quickly and he just kept going on with it.

" Sam! Dean!" Cas yelled when he was done, throwing the wand into another direction, but I had falling on the floor by now.

I could feel Sam wrapping his arms around me, trying to pull me up, but it hurt so much. I do not know what had happened, but something was broken inside of me. I could barely speak, when I did it was soft and weak, but it was still talking none the less. I pulled onto Sam's shirt and noticed that he had gotten pants on as well. I looked into his eyes and noticed how hurt they were, how much pain was inside if those eyes.

" You really think that we would just kill you?" He asked.

" They would." I whispered. " You, no." I smiled.

" No, they care about you too." He smiled a little, a tear forming in his eye.

" You know what you have to do Sam. You know it's going to end like this though. Get him out of this world." I whispered.

" No, I'm not going to let anyone kill you. We will find another way." He was starting to whisper as well.

" No, if you do not do it soon, he will be to powerful, he will take over." I cried out, the pain was coming back, full force. " Sam, you have to do it, soon." I whispered as I looked over at Dean, he was sharping the wand to a point.

" No!" He looked back at Dean and saw what he was doing. " We are not going to kill her!"

" If that is what she wants Sam and she knows what is best for her, she knows whats going on here Sam." Dean hissed, still sharping.

" I'm going to die if you do and I am going to die if you don't Sam, he is going to come back and kill me. Please, just do it already." I cried out, barely being able to grab on to him. " Sam I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too and thats-"

I started to scream once again. The pain making all of my limbs go weak as the pain rushed over me with such force, he was trying to make it the worst that he could. He was slowly taking over my body, each time sending a little more venom into my body when he did it. I screamed and begged Sam to end it, right then and there, but he still refused to do anything like that. The pain was getting worse and worse. The only thing that I could do was just stare up at him and beg and cry. In his eyes there was such hurt, but that one tear would not fall from his eyes. No, that one would wait for my death to play out. I looked for a moment at Dean, he was ready.

" Sam, let her go." He hissed as he tried to pull Sam away, who would not budge, I felt like I was underwater.

" Watch out!" Was the last thing that I could do for them before it was too late.

" Roxy?" Dean asked still keeping away from me.

" We meet again Winchester, Sam, you are looking well." I could hear my voice say, could feel my lips part into a smile.

" Mathonwy." Dean hissed. " We've been waiting for you."

" I see that. So Dean, will you finally allow me to kill this girl off and be happy, or will I have to kill you, your brother, and your angel?" He asked from inside of me.

" Get out of her right now." Sam growled.

" See me and her already had this conversation back at that house in London, she smashed a mirror at me, you all must remember that." I laughed a little. " Look at what she did to her poor little hand." He pushed at my fist and I could feel the blood dripping down.

" _Stop that! Get out of my body you creep and just stop it already!" _ I tried to scream.

" She kind of lost that battle as well, if you cannot tell from me being here." He laughed.

" So I guess that we have to do this the hard way then, huh?" Dean hissed as he threw something at my body, hitting me hard in the head, chains maybe?

I could not see what was fully going on, I could barely see through my own eyes. But I could see that Bobby had come up from behind and that did not make Mathonwy very happy. He turned Bobby into a frog, which pissed off Dean as much as it could and Dean threw something right at my head. I could feel it, though it did not hurt me as much at it hurt Mathonwy. I kind of laughed through the pain as I saw my body smoking, they had found something that hurt him! The boys had done it. I smiled as I felt Dean throw my body into a chair and wrap something all around my body, keeping me press right down to the chair. I could hear my body screaming, hear it calling out in pain, but I just sat right there inside.

" You should hear here screaming on the inside, if you think that this hurts me, you should see how much it hurts her. I am not like one of the demons that you boys are used to dealing with." I heard myself say.

" _No! That is a lie! All of it! Stop it right now!" _I tried to scream out, which only made Mathonwy laugh more.

" You boys may be the real reason why she dies, you make me so proud." I heard myself laugh.

" Well I hope that you have had a nice time with her cause we know that we don't have to kill her to kill you. All we have to do is right poke you with this and you will die. Looks like you and oak do not get along, huh?" Dean said as he shook it around Mathonwy.

" Get that away from me." He hissed.

" Roxanne, just hold on in there okay? We are going to end this as soon as we can, got it?" Sam asked.

" She is begging you not to, you are already putting her through hell you know-"_" Do it!_" I screamed. "- which from what I have heard Dean, you know a thing or two about hell." That's when Dean stabbed the piece of wood right into my abdomen.

I could feel him leaving my body, leaving the world, it felt like a piece of me was being taken with him, or maybe it was just all of the blood I was losing to a friggen piece of wood, either one. I felt myself screaming at Mathonwy left my body, as Dean started to automatically take the chains of off me and nearly threw me into Sam's arms, wrapping my body up in so many different things. That's when the pain came on, all of the things that Mathonwy had been screaming about, I could feel it now, including the pain in my stomach. Finally though, I could see Sam's face, feel all of him, and was able to speak to him.

" Hi there." I smiled lightly, I could taste copper in my mouth.

" Hi Roxy." He blurted out, surprised.

" You did it." I smiled, I felt so weak and tired.

" We could not have done it without your help you know." He smiled lightly, holding into my hand.

" I didn't feel a thing." I whispered my eyes closing.

" No! No! Roxy, keep your eyes open, okay?" He asked, nearly begging.

" Sam, I am so tired." I whispered.

" Cas!" Dean yelled.

" You have to stay with me, just for a few more seconds, okay?" Sam was now begging. " Just a few more second, stay with me Roxy."

" I thought that I told you that you were to call me Roxanne." I smiled, the blood was now fully coming up. " I hate that name, but you make it seem so much better then it is." I smiled, I could feel myself coughing the blood onto Sam's shirt.

" Cas! You have to drop Bobby and get over here right now! She is dying over here!" Dean yelled.

" I will call you everything and anything. Just stick with me a few more seconds, okay Roxanne? Just please, stay with me." He begged, tears where now slipping from his eyes.

" Well what are you waiting for Cas, do it!" Dean screamed at the poor angel.

" I do not know how much it will do, Dean. She has been through a lot and I do not know how much I can heal when it comes to a God-like killing. Her soul could have been through too much." Cas whispered, thinking he was being light enough for me not to hear.

" Do it." I whispered. " I'm dying already, just do it." I said, my eyes fluttering.

" Cas you heard her, please, just do it!" Dean was now begging as well.

" Do not close your eyes on me." Sam hissed gripping onto my hand harder.

" I'm just so. . . so tired, Sam." I whispered, I was falling into a deep sleep it felt like.

" Cas do it now! She is going to die soon!" Dean hissed.

That's when I felt a fire come from my body, right at my abdomen, right from where it hurt. I could feel my body seizing under his fiery hand, I could hear the hissing. Something was happening but I could not see it, all I could do was feel it. I tried to tell him to stop, to let me die, but nothing was coming out. It felt like my tongue was gone. I could only see white, no Sam or Dean or Cas, nothing. I could see feel Sam's hand wrapped around my own, gripping onto it tighter and tighter as I tried to beg and tried to plead with the angel of Thursday. Then, all of a sudden, the white turned into black with no shades of gray in between. I felt so light, so free.

" That is all I can do for her." Cas whispered.

" Why is she not opening her eyes, Cas?" Dean hissed, everything started to sound like it was underwater again.

" Roxy, Roxanne!" Sam cried out. I could feel my hand slipping from his.

I swear to you, I thought that I had died right then and there in Sam's arms. I thought that there was nothing that Cas could have done for me, that my soul had just been ripped to shreds because of Mathonwy and that there was nothing else they could do for me. I thought that I was a goner for sure, I tried to say my goodbyes to Sam, I really had. There were so many things that I had wanted to say to him before I went, so many people that I had wanted to say goodbye to. I thought about all of this as everything went black, how many people did not know I was even dead. I thought that I was toast, gone. **I was wrong**.

I woke up to find myself still holding onto Sam's hand in St. Mungo's hospital. Sam tells me that though they did not know where to place me at first, they know that I was better off there then anywhere else. They had finally decided on the fourth floor then any other place. I smiled up at Sam and wrapped my hand around his face, he looked so weak in this light. I had wondered how long I had been out for when a nurse came in and nearly stopped in shock when she saw that I was awake, dropping all of the things that had been on her tray and walking out, screeching something about me being awake. Soon all of the painting from all of the floors were right up in the wing beside of me.

" The cross- stared lovers. They will be able to live!" One whispered to another.

" She woke up! How strange." Another said.

" They seem to think that I would not wake up." I laughed a little as I looked into Sam's eyes. " How long have I been out for?" I asked.

" Three weeks, four days, and about ten hours." Dean smiled from the door. " Hey there beautiful."

" Dean!" I smiled, as I tried to get up but was pulled back down by all of the beeping that happened around me.

" Yeah, I would not do that. Seems like they don't like it much when people do that." Dean smiled.

" Is it true?" I could hear someone else say.

" I seem to have plenty of visitors." I laughed a little, my head starting to rush.

" They have all been worrying about you very much." Sam whispered as he grabbed onto my hand tighter. " I already told your mum and dad about us."

" Oh god, and how did that sit with them?" I asked, looking around Dean to see red hair coming through the door.

" Well your mum did not seem to upset about it-"

" She said that she picked a hot blooded family." Dean smiled widely, he had something in his hand.

" and your father just smiled a little and said something around the lies of-"  
>" That's my girl. Causing all of the trouble that she can with the professor's at school, even if it means sleeping with them." My dad said as he walked into the room, all smiles.<p>

" I like him." Dean smiled a little as a healer walked into the room.

" Want some pie?" Dean asked to my father.

Soon enough they were all talking and getting right along with one another. It seemed a little odd, no matter how many times that any of them tried to pull Sam or I into the conversation, we would just nod and go back to one another, we seemed to be in our own little world, really. It was like that all of the time, really. No matter who tried to pull us away, no matter the school, it's students, or some magical crazy god, we seemed to find our way back to one another. Sam was mine and I was his, no other ways around it.

So when Sam and Dean said that they would be leaving at the end of the school year I just kind of laughed at them. They did not really seem to understand why I was not crying or screaming or anything like that. All I could do was laugh.

" You really think that I am just going to _let _you walk away from me, just like that Sam?" I questioned.

" Well you really-"  
>" I was not finished Sam. My father never finished school and to be honest I never thought that I would make it this far without blowing my own head off. And you know what? Come hell or high water, I am getting on that plane with you and I am going to be right there with the two of you." I smiled.<p>

" And if we say no? Lock you in your room and throw away the key?" He asked.

" I'll just have to apperate to Bobby's house once again, meet you there." I smiled as I moved closer to Sam and whispered into his ear " besides, I have your new wand, and Dean's keys. Think about how far you could go with that." I smiled as Sam sighed and gave it. Like I said before, when I start to have interest in anything, I study it. Like where Dean places his keys or Sam lays his wand down. I was a part of their family now. A young school girl and her teacher. Together finally.

**The End.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**One year later**_

Today would be the day, I would be graduating from Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry today. If it would not be for these two boys in an Impala and their angel in his trench coat. I would be standing in front of my family and friends and would be going to some big party by now. Instead I get to talk to them over the phone every Thursday night, which was perfectly fine with me.

" I thought that we said that in your condition that you could not come on hunts with us anymore Rox!" Dean hissed as he moved out of the barn we had just come from.

" Well if it weren't for me then you both would be dead, now wouldn't ya?" I asked, holding a gun in my hand.

" You could have been killed in there!" Dean yelled.

" You would have been if I hadn't come along!" I yelled right back.

" We could have handled ourselves." Dean hissed as he moved back to his Impala, his second baby.

" Oh right, because when I came in there it wasn't like there was a shape shifter on top of you or anything!" I smiled, I knew that I was right and so did Dean.

" She may have a point here Dean, but you know that you should not have come out here in the first place Roxanne. Not in your condition." Sam said, wrapping his arms around me.

" Well I would not be out here if you weren't." I said lightly. " I was just worried for you."

" Well we are fine." He smiled. " And how are you two?" He asked, looking down at me.

" We are just fine Sam, worried about you and knuckle head over here." I smiled as dean mocked me.

" So did you find out yet?" Sam asked, getting all giddy.

" I don't think that I should tell you, since you nearly got you both nearly died today." I laughed a little as Sam got all hurt. He was the one that was so excited about all of this, not me.

" Just tell him before his head explodes!" Dean smiled. " Besides, I wanna know too!" I was already five months into it and we still didn't know. . . until today that is

" We're having a little boy." I smiled as I put on my sunglasses and was spun about by Sam. " He'll be just like his daddy." I smiled.

" So he wont get any action." Dean smiled as he got into the car.

" Well he will." I smiled.

" But just enough for him to find the perfect girl." Sam smiled as he pulled me in and gave me a kiss as we both got into the car.

" We just better keep him away from any young female professors at Hogwarts." I laughed a little.

" Yeah, we don't want him to get caught up in anything like this." Sam laughed a little.

" One thing though." I smiled.

" What would that be?" He asked.

" We name him Scorpius." I smiled.

" Deal."


End file.
